Sophia the Forgotten
by Riverlander1790
Summary: Sophia gave her life to protect her people from the Telmarines, and when killed finds herself back in England. 1 year later she's back, along with the greatest evil Narnia must face. Her strength will be tested, but she will not be alone. EdmundxOC
1. Chapter 1: I'm back

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Prologue

_There was a time, after the Golden Age of the Pevensie children's rule over Narnia, when the world surrendered to Autumn after years of happy Spring and Summer. The land and creatures mourned and fought over the loss of their beloved Kings and Queens, waiting for their return. They waited four centuries in turmoil and unrest before someone not unlike their former monarchs stumbled upon their world._

_She was a Daughter of Eve also, but not a Pevensie, yet ruled the lands as well as any Queen before her from the castle of the royals, Cair Paravel. Peace was fully restored and the fallen leaves of Narnia's Autumn fed the growing revival. She was a fair and honest ruler, but firm and strong also, renowned for her excellent swordsmanship. A decade and a half she reigned over Narnia, but then came a dreaded day, not so feared by the Narnians since the White Witch._

_A fleet of ships sailed to the shore from over the horizon. An army of wood, weapons and men. The Telmarines. _

_The Queen sought peace, but was met by only arrogance at their strength, greed for her country and fear of her people. When diplomacy failed, arms were taken up by all Narnians, and the Queen herself, and they met the invaders on the fields. Many would fall and more would suffer, before finally a plan was struck, and the King of the Telmarines, Caspian I, met the Narnian Queen, not fifteen feet between them._

"_You Majesty, please, there must be another way!" pleaded a dark centaur from her right._

"_Too many people have already died Rothenhal," the Queen said, "If this may save our people from death, then I must try."_

"_Yes your Majesty."_

_The queen stepped forward, dressed in her chainmail dress and armour, long blue tunic torn and blood stained in places. She stopped just before entering the grassy arena to turn back to her first friend, loyal subject and General of her Army. "Rothenhal?"_

"_Yes my Queen?"_

"_If I do not succeed, I ask two final things of you." She said, waiting for his nod of understanding, "First, you must get as many people away to safety as possible, I do not trust these Telmarines. Perhaps head west, towards the mountains."_

"_And the second my liege?"_

"_My sword," the Queen said, gripping the already bloodied blade in her right hand, "I want you to take care of my sword Hilieth. Do not let her be left to rust on these fields."_

"_Of course your Majesty."_

_After a final nod, the Queen stepped forth into the bargained duel between the monarchs. A fight to the death. The fight was spectacular to watch, and neither monarch was unscathed, but a dirty kick to her sword hand had the Queen down. Her last look at Narnia would be her shimmering sword Hilieth protruding from the ground just out of reach, before another shining sword plunged deep into her chest._

_As the Narnians fled the now charging army of Telmarines into the relative safety of the forests, one centaur remained in the shadows for all others to leave. When he was alone, he hurried to the side of his fallen Queen to find no body. Only blood and her sword. Bowing his head, he took the sword and ran west, away from the battlefield._

_Nothing was left behind on that field, but bodies, blood and arrows. The Narnians would soon in fear forget the great last battle and duel of their Queen. No one would visit the fields. No one would talk of the fight. All that would remain would be stories for the next one thousand years._

_And Queen Sophia the Great would be forgotten._

_... For a while anyway._

* * *

**AN: there are some things you should know. First, the Pevensies **_**stayed**_** in Narnia after 'Prince Caspian'. Second, the story of Narnia after 'Prince Caspian' shall deviate from the books, because I said so ;). Lastly, I hope you like my fanfic!**

* * *

Chapter 1

After being _killed_ in the Battle near the Eastern Shores, Sophia had been transported back home, to England, safe old England, with a final memory of a lion's roar. She had found herself back in the small store room of her school, and could still hear her classmates as they laughed at their amusing prank on her. Waiting for it to be silent before she slipped out of the store cupboard, Sophia raced to the girls' bathroom, and stared at herself in the mirror.

She was young again.

_Again_.

Her face was more round than in her adulthood, and her skin not marred by scars. Her small nose and wide mouth had stayed the same, and her raven hair was shorter then as a queen, but her eyes had changed the most. Gone were the often scared, wide gray eyes. Now sharper, colder in colour, but seemed to hide a wisdom she knew was not associated with her fifteen year old appearance.

She was home again, but all she wanted was to be home in Narnia again.

Running back to the store room, she flung open the door and ran her hands on all sides of the cramped room, looking for a way back, but finding none. Slamming her fists against the unrelenting walls, she slid to the floor, defeated sobs wracking through her whole body.

How could she live here in peace, when she knew her people were suffering, _dying_, elsewhere?

* * *

_One year later..._

* * *

_(Sophia's POV, cos I seem only able to write like that TT_TT)_

I sat at the table for lunch in the school dining room, picking at my food. My usual healthy appetite had left me today for some reason, and I eventually threw my food away and returned to my usual haunt; the Library. I didn't bother to mention my leave to the others at the table, as they had soon lost interest in me as a friend after my general withdrawal from people on my return from Narnia. No one would or could understand me. They hadn't been through what I had. To this day I felt guilt for the abandonment of my people weigh heavy on my shoulders, and I had hardly felt a glimmer of happiness since.

Even if I had lost that _damn_ duel to that _damn_ Telmarine King, let me have stayed dead rather than live knowing my friends were not.

Sat at a table in the Library I pulled out my sketch pad and drew more of my beloved country on paper. I had barely begun when I felt a pinch on my back, making me leap out of my chair. Turning behind me to see the assumed culprit of the pinch, I saw no one. Confused, I began searching the area, and when I resorted to looking under the table I felt the pinch _again_. I jumped quicker this time, and found nobody around me.

I _did_ however see that books were being _sucked out of the window_ besides me. Dodging several more books that came hurtling from behind me, I looked and saw that no one else seemed to have noticed! I stood in shock momentarily, only to be scooped up in a chair from behind me and shoved out of the window with the rest of the furniture near my seat. Holding my arms in front of my face, I braced myself for the inevitable, only to land softly on grass.

Looking up around me, I saw that the field looked familiar. Another glance round confirmed my thoughts. I was back in my last battlefield. Back to the last place I had been in Narnia.

I was _home_.

* * *

I was lost. The forest I had known had either been changed, grown or replanted, because I had yet to find my way out of the forest. Perhaps I had mistaken my original location? I had tried asking for help from a Dryad along the way, but none responded. Maybe they were sleeping. But the sky was darkening and the air growing colder. I was hungry and thirsty from walking all day, and my school uniform wasn't keeping me particularly warm.

I had decided to head East, towards the shores where the Telmarine bastards had appeared from. I'd make my way to the Great River and then Cair Paravel from there. But if the sun went down before I did, I'd have to wait until morning to continue, as I didn't know how to navigate by the stars. _I knew I should have listened to Rothenhal's lesson more_. I stopped suddenly, _Rothenhal! Was he okay? How much time had passed since my leaving?_

Question after question raced through my head. But when I shook myself to continue East, I saw the sky was star-filled already, and cursed my mind for wandering.

Finding a suitably large and sturdy tree, I rested my back against it and brought my knees towards me. I was cold, hungry, thirsty, frustratedly lost, but above all just then I was tired. _Early to bed early to rise_. And the sooner I rise, the sooner I can find my way _out_ of these woods.

* * *

My luck wasn't apparently at its best right now, as I woke up to the feel of a cold metal blade at my neck. I kept my body still and my eyes closed, and tried to listen to who I was up against.

The stamping of hooves nearby and several more footsteps made it known I was outnumbered and still weaponless. Shifting my right hand slowly beside me, I tried to find anything that I could use to at least buy me some time. I found a stone, but it was too small, and another too large for me to achieve a surprise attack. _Ah-hah! _ A fairly thick branch lay under my hand now, big enough to cause sufficient distraction, but light enough – I hoped – for me to lift up easily.

"Who is she?" I heard a man say from a distance.

"I have never seen her here before, and she isn't dressed from around here." A woman replied.

"Are you going to wake her up?" another woman said.

"Alright, I don't think she can harm me." a second man said.

"But keep your bow on her Su." _That voice_. I knew that accent. It couldn't be...

Opening my eyes suddenly, I saw a party of people stood before me by several horses, but it was the man in the centre my eyes narrowed upon immediately, with dark wavy hair and equally dark eyes, he looked just like the damn king I had fought last time.

_Telmarine!_

Suddenly all my hate, my regret, guilt, anger and sadness barrelled through my whole body, and I without a second thought lunged at this representation of what had attacked my country. Shock was evident on all the faces there, before I was bundled up backwards and a sword once again pressed to my neck. But I was ready. With my branch and enough force to the hand holding me captive, I knocked the sword from his hand and took it in my own. Elbowing my captor off me, I jumped back to distance myself from these people when another dark-haired man came flying towards me with his sword.

Reflexes took over, and I reacted to all his lunges and attacks, getting a few of my own in, as we fought furiously. He was I admit, my best opponent, other than one _certain_ other person. Eventually we had reached a standstill. He was stood to my right and held his sword to my throat, while I held an equal but opposite pose. Only then did I notice what sword I was holding. _Hilieth?_ My momentary loss in concentration was all the time my opponent needed to use the flat of his blade to make me fall to the ground. He leant above me, the edge of his blade held at my throat still.

"Do you forfeit?" he said.

I just smirked. "Do you?"

He looked confused, before he felt the tip of my sword prod his chest. _I was down, but I wasn't out_. A gasp from one of the women could be heard. I stared at the man holding me down, both of us refusing to let the other win. _I would _not _be the one to lose._

"Let her up Edmund, she is no foe to Narnia." Rumbled a deep voice from behind the duelling pair.

"Aslan!" one of the girls said, causing us all to turn to the direction of the deep voice. It was in fact the great lion, stood before us with in a small clearing between some trees. The group bowed, and when my opponent had stood to bow, I followed the action. When I looked up I saw the girl who had called out to him run and embrace him around his mane, I was in shock. _She was hugging _Aslan_!_ But then I saw others just go up and greet him; I didn't know what to do. I'd just stay here until I was told what to do.

"Rise Sophia, a Queen of Narnia need not bow to me."

"She's a _what?_" screamed the group.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 2

I stood up and faced the group, my chin held high, "I am Queen Sophia. Who are you?"

The entire group stood with dumbstruck expressions on their faces, and neither man nor Narnian answered. Eventually, a dark centaur stepped forward, before bowing to me. I had forgotten the feeling of someone bowing to me, I still hated it apparently. I made to stop the centaur bowing, but then I saw his face. Familiar eyes looked up at me from the ground, a strange blue, and his features reminded me of someone else.

"Rothenhal?" I whispered, hoping beyond hope.

"No my Queen," I felt my hope vanish, "I am however a descendent."

Looking at the centaur now in awe and understanding, I walked closer to him with a smile. "You were the one who had my sword, weren't you?"

"It has been in my family for centuries, passed down to the eldest child. It is our most precious possession, as we knew it was entrusted to us by a monarch of Narnia."

I smiled, not only did he really _look_ like Rothenhal, but he even acted a lot like him too, "Thank you, that means a lot to me." walking to him now, I held the hilt out to him, "But I think that your family deserve to keep this."

His face was amusingly shocked, "But it is _your_ sword my Queen. We have kept it safe for you should you return."

_Of course he would refuse, I swear this is a reincarnation of Rothenhal,_ I still held the sword out to him, "And I thank you for it, but I am no queen of Narnia now. I want you to keep her, in honour of Rothenhal, my dearest friend in Narnia."

He studied me and the sword a little while, before nodding his head and carefully taking the sword from me. "My name is Aspennal, and my loyalty lies with any true Narnian ruler, past or present."

I laughed at him, "That is exactly what Rothenhal said when I was crowned, are you sure you aren't him? You do look a lot like he did..." I was saddened at his death, but happy he had hopefully lived out a full life with a family, of whom I was meeting now. Running to the centaur, I hugged his middle like I always had done with Rothenhal, and smiled when he returned the embrace, "Just call me Sophia though. Your ancestor never got the hang of that, always 'Your Majesty' or 'My Queen' and whatnot, but I'm sure you will."

"Of course my Queen." I laughed into his arm, _now I feel like I'm home_.

"Sophia." I left the centaur's arms to turn to Aslan, now stood beside the humans. "May I introduce King Peter the Magnificent," the tall blonde boy, looking down at me now, "Queen Lucy the Valiant," the redheaded girl who had hugged Aslan, "King Edmund the Just," the boy, my age perhaps, who I had been fighting not moments ago, "Queen Susan the Gentle," the beautiful dark haired woman, "And High King Caspian X of Narnia."

"A _Telmarine?_" was Aslan mad? These were the people who had come and conquered Narnia, probably enslaving or killing its people since my absence. I saw the Telmarine flinch at my words, before the Gentle Queen laced a hand soothingly on his arm.

"Sophia," Aslan said, in what was as close to a scolding voice as I had heard from him, "Do not judge him for what his family had done to you. He is the Telmarine who saved Narnia, when you could not."

_That_ was low.

I know he spoke the truth, but how could he think I had not lived a day without the guilt for my people lying heavy on my shoulders? The first few months back to England had me in such a depressed state my doctor put me on anti-depressants. I was still on them now actually, but not as much. You became less depressed when you cut off most emotions I found. Aslan was right of course. I knew he could not be like other Telmarines if he stood as High King among the Old Kings and Queens of Narnia. Yes, I knew who these people were, I had been taught of them by my tutors and Rothenhal in my reign.

I could not apologise though. Aslan's words still stung too fresh in my mind, at my betrayal of Narnia. Why had he saved me only to damn the Narnians? I felt as though a traitor among these people now.

I could not apologise, but I did bow slowly before them, my eyes trained on the grassy floor, "Your Majesties."

I heard footsteps approach me, and saw a man's boot-clad feet before me just before a hand was stuck out in front of me. Looking up, I saw to my surprise that it was the Telmarine. He looked a lot like the last Telmarine I had met, with his wavy dark brown hair and dark eyes, a tan to his skin and the garb of the Telmar, but his face was softer, and looked gently at me now, "Please, call me Caspian. Perhaps we may start over?"

I saw no falsity or prank in his eyes, only sincerity and surprisingly guilt. He must feel guilty for what his people had done, and I had only opened that wound further. Like Aslan had to me. _Great, more guilt, I am a horrible, horrible person_. Putting my hand in his, I let him pull me up, before smiling at him. "I would like the chance to be friends."

I only saw his smile for a second, before something ran right into me. Looking down to my middle in surprise, I saw it was the Valiant queen, Lucy. _She sure liked hugs_. Her auburn hair was long and simply tied up, and her face was alight with a giant smile, making her small nose scrunch up and her aqua eyes sparkle. "I'm Lucy! You were a queen too? Did you have a title? Like 'the Valiant'? Did you live in Cair Paravel? What was Narnia like when you were ruling? What happened? When did you leave?"

I could only stare at this little girl. She had asked me so many questions all at once, and to say I was overwhelmed would be an understatement. The blonde man pried the girl off me, "Let her breathe Lu," he told her, before turning to me with a smile. He had quite broad shoulders and was dressed in red, and I saw he had slightly more blue eyes than Lucy, "Call me Peter. Pleasure to meet you, and I hope you can show me that move of yours to get Ed with, I've been trying to best him for _years_."

I laughed now, "I didn't beat him though."

"No, but that was the closest he's been to losing that I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"And by a girl, who knew?"

"I'm going to ignore that this time."

Chuckling a little, Peter walked back to Aslan while his other sister came to greet me. She was very beautiful, and her dark hair curled down her back from an elegant up do, contrasting with her pale skin and grey-blue eyes, "I'm Susan, you have no idea how good it feels to have another girl with us. It was getting a little too male dominated. Now we stand a chance."

I grinned at the taller girl, _we were going to get on well_, "Glad I could help."

She grinned at me, before returning to stand with Aslan again, quite close I noticed to Caspian. Finally, the last Pevensie walked towards me. He was quite tall, but then again I was quite short, so most people were taller than me. I studied his face, seeing his strong jaw and straight nose, his dark hair just brushing his eyes and noticed that unlike his siblings he had brown eyes, which were studying me as much as I was studying him. I almost blushed under his intent stare, but instead held my head higher. He held out his hand eventually.

"I'm Edmund, as you know."

Reaching out with my own hand, I shook his larger hand, "Nice to formally meet you, you need to work on your footwork though, you need to be faster."

He gave me a smirk, his left eyebrow raising slightly. "Well I expect a rematch then, after _you_ work on your parrying. If I wanted to I could have passed through your weak defence."

Now was my turn to smirk, "I look forward to it."

"Sophia," Aslan said, grabbing my attention again, "Come walk with me, we have much to speak of."

"Yes Aslan."

* * *

Aslan told me all that had happened since I had left Narnia. One year for me, one thousand years for Narnia. He told me of the Telmarines slaughtering the helpless Narnians, their subsequent retreat into the deep forests, and their 'dying out' to the Telmarines. He also told me of Caspian, the Telmarine prince who saved Narnia and her people, along with the help with the return of the Pevensies. He told me of the great battle at Aslan's How, Jadis' almost return to Narnia, and the beautiful coronation. He also told me of his decision to let the Pevensies stay in Narnia.

"They were like you in England. Outwardly they appeared fine, as though they had moved on. Yet I saw the real truth inside, felt their longing to return. But unlike you, they had each other, and were able to remain strong. Strong enough to return to Narnia."

_Unlike me? I'm not strong?... of course I'm not strong, I couldn't even save my people_, I kept my eyes on the ground in shame. They were worthy of the titles they held, especially Caspian now that I knew what he had done for Narnia, what he had gone through. I was ashamed to have thought myself a queen.

"Do not let the past overshadow your future Sophia, I see great things to come for you. The others have been here for six years now and are still happy. They no longer feel guilty of leaving Narnia, as they know that they were meant to return. As you have." _I can still help Narnia?_ "Stay strong, keep alert, and be happy Sophia. You are home."

Smiling a smile I was surprised didn't split my face in half, I nodded my head at Aslan.

_I was home_.

* * *

Cair Paravel.

I never thought I'd see this beautiful building again. Of course, it was a little different, having been destroyed at one point by the Telmarines. But through the Pevensie's memory, Caspian's architects and lots of work, it was almost exactly as it had been. I just stood staring at the castle for a while, basking in its glory. Hearing someone clear their throat behind me, I turned to see who it was. I found a nervous looking Caspian.

"Is it how you remembered it?" he asked tentatively.

_Had I really made him feel this bad? God I hate myself sometimes_, taking his arm and dragging him to the entrance where the others were, "It's better than it was before Caspian. You did a great job."

I smiled back at him when I saw his small smile. 'Accidently' pushing him into a surprised Susan, before whispering to Lucy to help drag the boys away. I may have known these people not even a day, but I had seen and heard enough from my friends to know a certain High King and a certain Gentle Queen had crushes on one another. At nineteen, the High King _would_ be expected to be finding a bride soon, and who else better than an eighteen year old Queen who just happened to have feelings for him.

I saw Lucy dragging a much taller Peter away, babbling on about seeing a badger or something, leaving just me and Edmund with the 'lovebirds'. I don't know what I could do to distract Edmund, who I noticed was watching with narrowed eyes his sister and her crush. I needed to do something fast, before he interrupted. _God, when did I become a match-maker? Let's just say this is my apology to Caspian, a long-term apology. _

Grabbing Edmund's hand and trying to ignore the light blush that caused me, I ran inside, past the oblivious couple, and into the main hall. "So, Edmund, mind giving me a tour of the place?"

"Why?" he said, staring behind us down the corridor we had just come from, "You lived here right?"

"Yes."

"Then explore by yourself, I have to check on Su. She was looking a little red, maybe she isn't well."

I forced myself not to roll my eyes at this ignorant boy. Honestly, he was a year older than me, he should know by now what Susan was doing, right? "Well, erm, Caspian's with her. I'm sure if she's not feeling well, Caspian will take care of her. Besides, there may be some changes since I've lived here, I don't like getting lost... "

Edmund was looking at me weirdly now. His left eyebrow lifted again and narrowed his eyes at me now, a confused expression on his face. "You're rambling. What are you hiding?"

Oh, _now_ he was observant. "Nothing, I'm just really excited to be back?"

We had a mini staring contest, before he nodded. "Can I have my hand back now?"

I dropped his hand quickly, _I can't believe I forgot I was still holding his hand_, and smiled up at him. Gesturing to the door on his right, my tour of Cair Paravel began. I had been back in Narnia two days, and in that time I had been reunited with my sword, reacquainted with a good Telmarine, acquainted myself with the Kings and Queens of Old, turned into a matchmaker, spoken to Aslan... was there anything else?

Oh! That's right... I think I may have a crush on a certain Just King of Narnia.

I always _did_ love my simple life.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 3

Well, I may be attracted to the Just King, but his attitude was definitely something I would have to get used to in order to even _begin_ feeling anything remotely _friendly_ towards him. Honestly. He was the most frustrating boy in the world, sent for the sole purpose of annoying me. He was smart, oh I gave him that, he wasn't one to be easily distracted either. As he kept reminding me.

"Something's up with Susan." Said Edmund, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's going on. What're the kitchens like? Can you take me there?"

"You know something, I can tell."

"What are you talking about?"

"It must be a girl thing. And as a girl, you can see what's going on with her."

"And as a _boy_ you obviously needn't be included in whatever may or may not be happening to Susan."

"She's my sister, I demand you tell me what's wrong!"

"Oh! Now you _demand_? Who do you think you are?"

"King of Narnia."

"And I am a Queen!"

"_Former_ Queen, remember? You left when you couldn't protect Narnia."

_Woah... low blow._ I glared hard at Edmund, _there goes that possible-crush_, "Thank you for the reminder, I had all but forgotten of course. You _stupid boy_, maybe there's a reason Susan's not telling you something, or a reason that you _shouldn't_ understand her."

"... You're not going to tell me what's wrong with Susan, are you?"

"ARGH!" I screamed at his face, finding satisfaction from his startled expression and shocked silence. I took the time to walk – I _might_ have stomped angrily away, I was too angry to notice – and found my own way to the kitchens, asking a faun there for some bread and wine. When I received my food and drink, I thanked the faun and made my way outside. I needed to blow off some steam, and I thought that after a quick snack, I'd find Aspennal and have a 'friendly' spar.

Finding a suitably large tree on which I could sit under, I sat with my legs crossed, _damn I forgot how annoying I found dresses, I'll have to get some trousers and shirts made,_ and ripped the bread to shreds with my teeth angrily, before swallowing it dry, sadistically enjoying the slight raw pain the dry bread caused going down my throat. Gulping the dry wine in an unladylike manner, I scowled at the beautiful scenery around me. _Damn stupid boys._ I finished my snack, before going in pursuit of the armoury.

To my disappointment, Aspennal wasn't around, so I took out my anger on a few unfortunate and fairly less skilled than I fauns and dwarves. I wasn't satisfied though, so I found Glenstorm and was directed to my room. It was luxurious and spacious, decorated in silvers, blues and greens, making me feel as though it were my own underwater lair. A fair sized book case in the corner caught my eye, and I had just sat down with a book on Narnia's history, when I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

A dark head and a red head popped around the dark wood door, belonging to the two current Narnian queens. Lucy looked excited and mischievous, a mixture I was sure to be wary of in the future, while Susan looked apprehensive, flustered and embarrassed. _What in Narnia was going on here?_ Beckoning them in, Lucy ran straight to my bed and took to bouncing on it while she simultaneously sat down. Susan walked in gracefully in contrast, and chose to sit on the armchair opposite to mine by the fireplace. _Ever the queen, how are these two related?_

"So, what can I do for you?" I asked politely, putting the book down on my lap.

"It's just so _exciting_ having another girl in the castle, we thought we might like to get to know you better!" Lucy cried, running to sit on the arm of my chair. _Affectionate one, eh?_

"Yes, I don't think we've ever really gotten on well with girls outside our family." Susan said, a smile on her face.

I couldn't help but tease, "Or boys perhaps Susan?"

Her blush covered her whole face and neck, a downfall to her fair skin, as she fiddled in her seat trying to come up with a reasonable retort I presumed. All the while Lucy was laughing her little head off, almost falling off the chair. "I knew it! This'll be brilliant! Sophia you _have_ to help me get Su and Cas together, they're so perfect but annoyingly oblivious and in denial. My brothers have been no help _at all_, so I've been working by myself these past few years."

"I don't _usually_ involve myself in matters of the heart..." Lucy's face fell while Susan's brightened, _hah! They'll soon learn of my teasing,_ "But I can't help myself this time." The sister's faces swapped, and Lucy squealed as she hugged me, thanking me repeatedly.

"R-Really Sophia, you shouldn't push yourself into Lucy's _ridiculous_ schemes." Susan said, her voice an octave too high to be calm.

"I wouldn't dream of missing this for the world."

Lucy giggled, moving to her sister's chair and patted her back as if to comfort her. "Oh, thank you for taking Edmund away before Sophia, it's so annoying to come up with a reason to get rid of both my brothers. It's like they're subconsciously over-protective, they just don't realise_ why_ yet and- Are you okay Sophia? You're frowning."

I _had_ been frowning. At the mention of her second brother, my mood dropped immediately. Stupid, _stupid_ boys. Susan looked genuinely concerned, while Lucy, only fourteen, looked more curious at me. "You really _do _have stupid a brother."

To my surprise and alarm, Lucy's mischievous face appeared on both sisters, and a striking resemblance appeared. Seconds later they burst out into big hearty laughter, their faces flushing in happiness. I sat pouting and confused now, waiting for their laughter to subside. It did... for about a _second_, before one look at my face set them off again. Picking up my book, I decided to start reading more then, as I waited for the girls in front of me to calm down.

They did, _eventually_.

"Oh Sophia, you do realise what this means right?" Susan asked.

"What _what_ means?"

"YOU LIKE EDMUND!" Lucy shrieked.

I felt my eyes bug out of my head, before shaking my head furiously at the sisters in front of me. they only nodded with smiles in their faces, and I kept shaking my head. "No I don't."

"Well you will then."

"No, I _won't_."

"I'll scream it to the castle if I have to."

I glared at Lucy, but jumped when she started to take a deep breath in. Doing the only thing I thought I could in this situation, I grabbed her and started to tickle her to shut up. She screamed, before laughing between her gasps. I smiled in victory, before I felt someone else's fingers tickle my sides. _Susan!_ Shrieking in surprise, I collapsed on the floor under their combined attack on me. We must have been a sight. Narnia's past and present queens on a screaming and giggling heap on the floor.

After one particularly large scream, the door to my room burst open and the three kings of Narnia stood in the doorway, weapons brandished and scanning the room.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you alright? Susan? Girls?" Caspian said, still scanning the room.

Lucy and I couldn't help the look we sent each other at Caspian's knowing or unknowing slip up. "Nothing's wrong, we were just having a little fun."

The boys sagged in relief, before putting their swords away. I heard Edmund mutter something about 'stupid girls', and scowled again. It was immature, but I couldn't let it go for some reason. Unfortunately, Lucy seemed set to ruin my life, as she tugged on Peter's sleeve, knowing she was safe with her big brother. "Peter! Peter! Guess what we found out! Sophia might lik-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth, and pulled her away from Peter, "It's a secret Lucy, between us girls, _remember?_"

"Great, more girly secrets." I heard Edmund mutter again, but chose to ignore it.

Lucy however looked delighted at my statement, "So it's true then?"

I felt the blood run away from my face and Lucy, "N-No! But it's still a secret."

Lucy was grinning mischievously. _I knew I'd hate that expression eventually. How did Susan cope with this all these years? _I put a damper on Lucy's glee by linking arms with Susan, "I've changed my mind Lucy, I'm on Susan's side." Lucy's face fell slightly, before a small scowl spread across her face. The boys seemed oblivious as ever, but Susan seemed happier and more relieved. "You help me and I'll help you, okay?" she nodded. At least I have an ally against Lucy, although... _will that be enough?_

* * *

Over the next few weeks life for me passed in relative normalcy as it had done during peace in my reign. I had managed to obtain my own set of pants and white shirts, as well as new leather boots and a new sword I dubbed Dawn. Not particularly imaginative, but I thought it fitting, as my sword had a slight golden sheen to its blade and the handle was deep red and slightly purple, all colours I associated with a sunset or sunrise. I cheesily decided that as it was a new start in Narnia for me, this was my 'sunrise', and therefore my dawn. I devoured book after book in the main library and my own one in my room, eager to catch up on what I had missed out on, and to relive old stories and legends.

My relationships in the castle improved greatly also. I got to know Aspennal better in my training sessions with him, and I was now positive he was Rothenhal's reincarnation. Susan and Lucy became the best girl friends I had ever had, both keeping me balanced and I them in return. Susan's calm nature counteracted that of Lucy's hyperactive one, and my own adventurous but cautious ways fit perfectly in between. Peter was polite to me, but we were not close enough to call each other friends although I knew I could trust him with my life. He mainly kept to himself, probably had no idea how to deal with a girl that wasn't his sister. Caspian and I lived up to our promise, and he became the best guy friend I had ever known. We had surprisingly a lot in common; interests, dreams and expectations, and I knew I could trust him with anything.

Edmund...

Well let's just say that it was well known by now in the castle that left alone long enough together, a fight would break out between us, sometimes turning physical. He had the upper hand currently with his height, and I was losing 21-19 currently. I _hated_ losing, even at fighting. I found the fights exhilarating and fun, as well as annoying and frustrating of course. Lucy put it down to my 'crush', which I denied.

Sure he was attractive to me, _really_ attractive, but he just rubbed me the wrong way it seemed at every opportunity. We just seemed to equally enjoy annoying one another.

Currently I was out horse riding with Caspian. Peter had been too busy, and Edmund and the girls didn't particularly care to horse ride as often as Caspian liked. I think he was a little happy that I enjoyed horse riding as much as he did. Destrier was trying to outrun my borrowed horse, Lasta, and seemed to be winning to Caspian's delight. _I'd put a stopper to _that!

"So Caspian... I heard that you have a crush on a certain gentle queen..." I smirked at his light pink cheeks. His tan hid his blush well, but I had sharp eyes.

"What are you wearing to the Winter Ball Sophia?" _ah, clever boy. Change the subject why don't you, I'm not that easily distracted-_

"What Winter Ball?"

It was his turn to smirk, as we slowed to a trot back to the castle.

"Didn't Lucy mention it to you?"

"No." _Because I've been trying to avoid her and her cheeky face_.

"Well, it's in a week. _You_ have to wear a dress." He _knew_ I hated wearing dresses. Two can play at that game...

"And _you_ have to wear your full 'King suit'." Now he was scowling too.

"Well said."

"Thank you." I liked these spats between Caspian and I, much more tame and calm compared to those with Edmund, and they were more funny and less... exhausting? "Do I have to go?"

"If I have to, so do you, even if I have to drag you there, you aren't leaving me alone. Besides, everyone wants to see the newly returned Queen Sophia!"

"You wouldn't be alone, _Susan_ will be there." I laughed at his flustering expression, "I wonder why I was called here?"

"Who knows." Caspian said, _helpful much?_ "I hope we aren't going to war again though. I was just starting to enjoy the peace here."

That sparked a new train of thought. Was I here because there was to be another war? _Every time someone from my world had come, it seemed that it was to aid in a coming war or battle, or at least in a time of great unrest. I didn't want there to be a war again. I just got home._

Whatever happened, for now, I needed to see a certain redheaded girl, with a knack for annoyance and a face like an angel.

* * *

**AN: Thanks crazyelf22 for the GREAT review, I took everything you said into account, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the progress relationship-wise in it! ;P**


	4. Chapter 4: Dance Lessons

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

**AN: Just to clear something up that was mentioned in a review, it will NOT be a Sophia/Caspian fic, I just thought she needed a male friend that wasn't her potential love interest, or his brother (who I find a little annoying). Thanks.**

**Also, chara ages:**

**Peter – 19**

**Caspian – 19**

**Susan – 18**

**Edmund – 17**

**Sophia – 16**

**Lucy – 15**

* * *

Chapter 4

"OUCH!" I cried, "You pricked me!"

"I did not and you know it," Susan said through the pins in her mouth, "If you did not fidget as much you wouldn't _think_ that you had been pricked. I only have three days to finish this you know?"

_She's getting grumpy with me now_, "I don't like dresses though."

"Tough."

Rolling my eyes with a sigh, I watched Lucy twirling around round the room in her newly finished dress, a lovely blend of orange, gold and soft pinks. Her face was alight with joy at her dress, and it was plainly obvious she was excited about the Ball. Why shouldn't she be? She was definitely growing up, however much her personality remained child-like in many ways. Under the thumb and watch of two older brothers and another honorary older brother, she had been very much sheltered from some areas of growing up again in Narnia, especially a Narnia now filled with _boys_.

Susan and I had concluded that Lucy's interest in our non-existent love lives was a result of a lack of a love life of her own. Lucy's face still had evidence of baby fat, but only traces. She did not look fifteen, but Susan and I had no doubts that she would, or already did, feel the chains of her youth holding her back from her full potential.

Her potential as a woman.

I however did not like the prospect of 'becoming a woman'. It was weird and brought unusual feelings to me. But I would take pleasure in the faces of the three kings when they see the changes in Lucy, not only in her attitude to the company likely to be there, but in her body and dress.

"OUCH! _Susan!_"

"Oh quiet you baby. Don't forget that after these last adjustments, you have a dance lesson."

"_Another_?"

"Yes, because frankly, you're awful."

I pouted at Susan, before turning to watch Lucy again. _At least _someone_ was having fun here._ Susan _could_ have asked the tailors to have done this, but she apparently _liked_ making dresses, dressing up, dances and everything like that. This was why few knew me as a Queen in my time. I had held perhaps one Ball, only for my Coronation. After that, I pretty much kept to my castle or the battlefield.

I stood on the pedestal for another hour perhaps, only entertained by Lucy's antics and stories. When Susan had declared me done, I had literally slipped off the dress and run out of the room in an instance, only in my undergarments and a robe. I managed to get to my room before anything embarrassing happened. Dressing myself in a fresh shirt and trousers, and putting my boots on snugly, I made my way downstairs to the hall, preparing myself for the inevitable dance class.

Outside the hall though, I found Edmund, pacing. He had a look of concentration on his face, a small crease between his dark eyebrows and his hand tapping his chin, just beneath his slightly down turned lips. It was interesting watching the usually 'all-knowing' king confused. I just _had_ to find out why.

"What are you thinking about Edmund?"

"An excuse."

"For what?"

"Dance class."

_Oh..._

"You have dance class now? Me too... So what have you got so far?"

"Nothing."

"Then let's just go."

This seemed to stump him, "'Just go'?"

"Yes." I said, "It doesn't have to be a complicated battle plan all the time. We just skip the class, and if anyone asks, we forgot."

"It's so simple... let's do it!" he said with a smile, small dimples showing one either side of his face.

Just then, we heard noises within the hall, music starting to play and instructions being barked out by the teacher. I cringed just remembering the last lesson yesterday. _1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3, over and over, again and again. _Maybe the teacher didn't know any more numbers. I know that if we waited any longer before entering, the teacher would _skewer_ us. Maybe if I went in now, I would get a quicker and less painful execution.

But before I could think any further on the topic, I felt Edmunds large hand wrap around my wrist, and saw the corridors blur past me as I was dragged from the dance hall and to the freedom of the outdoors. Edmund didn't let go of my wrist yet though, taking me to a high grass field. I tried not to think about how warm and slightly rough Edmund's hand felt on my skin, as we ducked beneath the level of the grass and looked back to see if someone had been sent to retrieve us.

No one.

_Phew!_

"That worked pretty well." Edmund said, a small smile on his face again.

"I'll say, I didn't think you'd do it _then_."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I just thought-"

"We're _free!_" Edmund said laughing. Standing up and releasing my wrist, he ran around me in the field, visible from the hips up above the grass. I was shorter, so the grass reached around my waist. It was interesting seeing Edmund acting so... childish. "Dance lessons are such a waste, I don't need to learn to dance."

"Speak for yourself."

Turning his head to me, he walked back towards me, "Oh? You can't dance?"

"Shut up."

He began to snigger, "You really can't dance? But it's so easy!"

"Not if you have two left feet." I was scowling at the boy now. He moved closer to me, only two feet between us perhaps, and bowed from his hips, his hand held out to me. I was so confused. "What are you doing?"

"Asking you to dance," he said simply, bowing elaborately again, "May I have this dance?"

"I just said that I _couldn't _dance, no need to rub it in."

"I'm not trying to rub it in; I want to see how bad you think you are. You probably dance fine. Now, dance with me!" he said with a cheeky smile, similar to Lucy's, but creating a more excited feeling in me, rather than dread.

"I thought we skipped so we _wouldn't_ be dancing since we didn't like it."

"I never said I didn't like dancing, it can be quite fun. If you do it right."

"I'm tired."

"You are never tired in the middle of the afternoon."

Out of excuses, I reluctantly placed my right hand in his outstretched left hand, noting how small and delicate my hand looked in his, an impression I never really saw of myself. He tugged my arm, and my body followed it, until I was right in front of him up close. I could probably count the number of freckles that lightly dusted his cheeks from here, or see all the shades of brown in his eyes, and the dimples pressed on both cheeks. _God I sound like a girl_. Edmund took my limp left hand and placed it on his right shoulder, before holding his right hand just below my shoulder blades, but above the belt on my waist. I knew this pose...

The Waltz.

The _1 2 3 _dance.

"Just follow my lead." Edmund said, his breath tickling my cheek slightly. My eyes were probably level with his chin, _stupidly tall boy._

"Easier said than done."

He began to move, and I looked down to copy him when his voice cut through, "Don't look down, look at me and follow my movements. Besides, the grass is probably hiding your feet anyway."

He was right, _of course;_ my feet were shrouded in a curtain of yellow green grass, all the way up my legs. Looking up at him in resignation, I tried to concentrate on guessing where he would move to next.

"It's like sword-fighting."

I scoffed, "This is _nothing_ like sword-fighting."

"It is. You have to have a good sense of balance and timing, you must guess your 'opponent's' next move, and learn how to react correctly to that move. We are only missing the swords, and the opponents are closer together."

_Well when he put it like that... damn this stupid _clever_ boy._ I knew that you can tell where your opponent was going to go in sword-fighting by watching the feet, hips, shoulders and arms. Currently I can't see either of our feet, and I think it'd be a little weird to be watching his hips, so I felt and watched how he moved his shoulders and arms. I stepped on his foot a few times at first, and bumped into him as well when I didn't move backwards quick enough, but I began to get the hang of it soon enough. Sooner than my lessons yesterday at least.

I didn't like the idea of being led by Edmund in this dance, but when I allowed myself to trust him _not_ to make me fall, _again_, it was definitely much easier. We began to speed up, and Edmund even managed to make me twirl in beneath his hand several times to my amazement. I was having _fun_. With _Edmund_. After a particularly well executed spin, I was suddenly thrown backwards at the hip, having to bend my knees to compensate for my balance. It happened so fast and so suddenly, I felt quite dizzy, before I realised Edmund had just dipped me. Both his hands were supporting my body, while my arms were wrapped around his neck. I was probably hidden from sight in the grass. I should probably have felt embarrassed by our closeness, but the thrill of the dip made me laugh, causing Edmund to lose his balance and sending us both to the grassy floor. We were both laughing for no reason now, but I knew I had come to like dancing.

At least with Edmund.

* * *

This was it; the night of the Winter Ball, as well as my unofficial unveiling to the public of Narnia. Susan had been dressing Lucy and myself up in the past four hours, which I found absurd but she found perfectly necessary. _Never argue with a stressed out Susan brandishing something she'd be holding very close to your eye_.

Lucy looked quite grown up in her floor length orange, gold and pink dress, with an empire waist and short sleeves, finished with golden pumps. Her straight hair was let loose beneath her silver crown, and Susan had applied a blush of some sort to her cheeks, and made her lips pinker. She currently had her arm wrapped around Peter's, now tall enough that he didn't have to stoop, _much_. Peter had his golden crown on his equally golden hair, and dressed to match in his crimson tunic with a golden lion stitched onto his chest and a dark red cloak attached around his neck, soft brown pants and boots to match also. His sword was at his hip, just visible beneath his cloak. He looked as though he was _made_ from gold in my opinion, but it seemed to suit him.

Susan obviously looked stunning, her pale skin set off beautifully with her deep green dress with a square neckline, a silver belt hanging on her hips. The dress had long sleeves which seemed to float when she moved, and she had decided on black heels to go with the dress. A single silver pendant hung around her throat, and her hair was half up beneath her silver crown, the curls just brushing the bottom of her shoulder blades. She had more make-up on that Lucy, with some green applied to the corners of her eyes, but she looked fabulous, and would no doubt be the centre of attention tonight. Caspian held her hand on his arm, and was garbed completely in black, some gold stitching visible. Only he could pull it off in my mind and still look like a king, a High king at that. He had brushed his hair, _for once, _as it lay neatly under his gold crown, a little wavy still. His sword was also attached to his hip, and he rested an arm upon it, right next to an ivory horn strapped next to his sword. _Susan's horn?_

I was stood feeling silly in my blue dress. It was a lovely silvery-blue colour with long white sheer sleeves. It had a scoop neckline, not too daring for me, lined in silver. A dark blue headband was places among my curled raven hair, and some blue applied to the corners of my eyes. It had been arranged by a suspiciously happy Lucy that I was to be escorted to the Ball by Edmund. He was dressed in greys and silver, his cloak dark grey. Edmund's crown was silver, sitting on top of his apparently unruly brown mop of hair, and his own trusty twin swords hung from his hips. I watched his brown eyes survey the large closed double doors with contained nerves and excitement, his hands clenching then unclenching repeatedly. _At least I'm not the only nervous one_.

Soon the doors began to open, revealing the crowd of people in the grand hall, music streaming out at our 'arrival'. I hated this part, walking down perhaps five stairs just so that everyone knew you, the royalty, had arrived. But Peter had told us all to behave, as several ambassadors and other powerful but boring people would be here. Edmund took a step forward with the others, tugging me towards the door with a determined face. I _would_ be attending this ball then...

_Oh boy._


	5. Chapter 5: The Winter Ball

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 5

It looked like a fairytale... crowds of people and Narnians dancing and chatting, some by a food table, others outside on the porch in the moonlight. I just stood in awe watching the Ball. I may not like _participating_ in Balls, but they always looked beautiful. So perfect. So... _daunting._

So terrifying.

My mind screamed _run away, run AWAY!_ But Edmund's hand gripped mine firmly against his arm kept me stood _right_ beside him, and it didn't seem likely that I was going to be leaving anytime soon. But at least I wasn't the only nervous one. Looking over at Caspian, I saw his usually tan skin unusually pale, and thought that his forehead was a little shiny, _is he sweating?_

And I also noticed that Edmund hadn't let go of my hand.

In fact, it was starting to hurt a little. But if I waited long enough it'd just go numb, I didn't want to tell Edmund to let go. It felt nice. Not that I'd tell him that, he'd really think I was a girl then. I had just half-won his respect I think, I wasn't about to lose it now. I stood firm, and held my head a little higher, _I was a Queen at some point, just let them try and scare me-_

"Would you care to dance?"

Turning my head to the voice, I found it was a boy, perhaps a little older than me. He had dark auburn hair and an angular face, piercing blue eyes looking down at me from his height. _Must I be shorter than everyone?_ He was quite handsome in his green get up, but I saw no sword at his hip. Peter moved up beside him, a smile on his face, "Sophia, this is Sarin, the youngest son of the Lord of Archenland." _Ahh... so I have to be nice or face the wrath of Peter._

"Pleasure to meet you Sarin."

To my surprise, he took my free hand and kissed it, looking to me with a beautiful smile. "The pleasure is entirely mine, your Majesty." I knew I was blushing. No one ever treated me like this, especially not a _boy_. I thought myself quite unusual compared to other girls my age; in that I had shown little interest with boys other than to fight with them. I had never thought myself attractive to them, not that I didn't think I wasn't pretty, just not pretty enough to them. I didn't know how to react to actions like _this_.

"Just Sophia is fine." I said with a smile.

"Sophia." _That _smile again.

I smiled again, with what I hoped was a pretty smile.

"So, may I have this dance?"

"Sure."

I moved towards him, but was stopped when my left hand pulled me back. I looked back and saw that Edmund was holding my hand to him in a tight grip, and I saw everyone except Peter looking at Sarin and me with small frowns. Well, Edmund was full out scowling actually. But I was slowly losing the feeling in my hand, and I wanted to show off my new dancing skills. Plus it would be rude of me to just say no to Sarin now.

"Edmund, can you let go of my hand?"

"..."

"I want to dance Edmund."

"..."

"I want to make me teacher proud..."

"...Hm."

Oh he was annoying me now, "What's wrong with you? It's just a dance, I don't need your permission Edmund, and I can dance with who I want to!"

A sort of sad look crossed his face, but he slowly released my hand. Once it was dangling by my side again I felt Sarin tug me towards the main dance floor. I smiled at him when he smiled as we neared the other dancing couples. Glimpsing back at the kings and queens, I saw the girls watching me with blank faces, and Caspian looking a little confused and angry at the same time, while Edmund studying the ground with a frown. He looked so... I don't know, but I felt guilty and knew I had to go back, just quickly.

"Can you excuse me for a moment Sarin? I'll be right back."

"Of course." _That_ smile again.

"Great, thanks."

I hurried as fast as I could in a dress to the others, but stopped in front of Edmund. I don't think he noticed me. Taking a breath in for strength, I quickly pecked Edmund on his cheek. "Dance with me next?" I asked in his ear. When I pulled back I saw him looking a little dazed, but nodding. I smiled at him, my face feeling a little heated, before hurrying back to Sarin.

"Is everything alright?" he said. _Hmm, not 'that' smile again? _

"Everything's fine."

We danced to a cheerful tune the musicians were playing, but I never saw _that_ smile again. I wasn't sure if I was disappointed, more intrigued, as until the dance, all I had seen of Sarin was with _that_ smile. Maybe I just felt out of place, it _was_ a nice smile. I was having a lot of fun dancing though, happy I wasn't tripping and falling, or stepping on anyone's toes, I just kept Edmund's words in mind, that _"It's like sword-fighting"_, and I _love_ sword-fighting. Especially against a good opponent; like Caspian, or Edmund.

The piece came to an end, and I curtsied to Sarin as he bowed, thanking him for the lovely dance. As the musicians were setting up for the next piece, I looked around the room for Edmund, but felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Edmund with _that _smile. It seemed nicer on Edmund than Sarin to me, and made me blush again.

He did that elaborate bow he had done on that afternoon when we danced. _Were we doing the Waltz again? Good._ I had to laugh at him, being so un-Edmund-like and dramatic in public. He held out his hand, and I placed my hand in his. We took up that familiar pose, and as the music started we danced, and the whole room seemed to disappear.

Edmund spun me, dipped me, twirled me around and made me feel like a princess. I _knew_ I was a former queen, but that didn't matter. I felt so special the delicate way he held me when we were close or only watched me as we danced. I really liked dancing with Edmund. I didn't know how long we danced, or how many dances we danced, but soon enough we noticed the sound of people starting to filter back to our world, and noticed people dancing around us.

I spotted Caspian dancing with Susan, and shook my head at their mutual obliviousness. It was so _obvious_ to every single person in this hall, _except_ them. It was sort of funny. Why wouldn't he just admit he was smitten with her, then have Susan reciprocate the feelings, ending in a passionate kiss. _God_, when had I become such a romantic? I was spending too much time with Lucy. Speaking of which... I also saw Lucy dancing with a blonde boy her age, a huge smile on her face and- _was that a_ _blush?_ Oh-ho-ho, _finally_ we see Lucy with a blush. Susan and I would have our revenge. Now just to find out who that boy was...

"Edmund?"

"Yes Sophia?"

"Who's that boy dancing with Lucy?"

I saw him suddenly scan the room with abrupt urgency, before narrowing his eyes on the dancing pair. _Oh no, not older brother mode_. He was still as a statue as he watched his new 'target' and I hoped that he didn't take out his swords to fight the poor boy. _Oh god_, I just spotted Peter, and he didn't look too happy about Lucy too. Might as well lessen the embarrassment for her and get rid of one brother of hers.

"Edmund, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry now." I said while I started to drag Edmund to the dining hall.

"But-"

"_Now_."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!" he cried with a scowl, as he started to drag _me_ to the food tables.

_Damn boy, I swear he has worse mood-swings than me. _We reached the food tables soon enough, and we quickly picked up plates and started helping ourselves to all sorts of food. I really _was_ hungry, I hadn't eaten since breakfast since Susan had insisted on last minute dress fittings and dance rehearsals. Sufficed to say, when the girls noticed my vast improvement, questions appeared. Then when I mentioned _Edmund_, it just got worse, and they seemed to get the wrong idea completely. I spent the afternoon dodging dodgy questions or hiding from my interrogators altogether. I swear, Susan would be perfectly normal by herself, but put her with her sister or let her catch wind of a romance – which there is _not_ between Edmund and me – and she'd become a completely different person.

Sitting down on some free seats in a less crowded corner of the hall, Edmund and I tucked in to the delicious food, relieved from the constant watch of the public. Being a monarch, even a former monarch, could really be embarrassing and nerve-wrecking. _Everybody_ watched you.

"So... did you _like_ dancing with Sarin?" Edmund said. _He had finished his food already?_

"It was okay I guess, he's quite good." I replied truthfully.

"Hm." His face looked... I've never seen an expression like that. It was the same as before, when Sarin had first asked me to dance. His eyes screamed 'hate' but also 'hurt', his whole face was tightly scrunched up in frustration, but his mouth was curved down a little, as though he was sad. I couldn't decipher what he was feeling.

"What's with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you okay? You look, erm, in pain?"

He just scowled at me, _I know that look; anger_. "Never mind." He said, standing now, "I'm going to go get something to drink."

"Wait for-" but he was already gone, "me?"

I lost him momentarily in the crowd of dancers, before I spotted him standing with a blonde girl. He was _very_ close to her as well, leaning his face forward like when we argued, although he wasn't arguing now... my chest felt tight. _Must be the dress, I always hated the things._ Who cared who he talked to? Not me! Nope, I had my food and I was hungry. Besides, it was only a way to keep him from disrupting Lucy and her dance partner, right?

* * *

The Ball was slowly ending, the guests trickling out of the castle and the castle staff coming out to clean up the mess. I had spent the majority of the evening with Peter surprisingly, as well as stealing dances from Caspian and Sarin occasionally. Being introduced to the current foreign leaders and ambassadors, along with their families, as well as simply talking with Peter. Not feeling inclined to separate Caspian and Susan's dance, or Lucy – who had yet to leave her dance partner's side – I had few others I felt comfortable with. _Edmund_ was with the blonde girl from before, and had since disappeared for the night. Feeling my chest tighten again, _what was that? It's like a stab to my chest_, I took another sip of my wine. _How many was this glass again? Meh, I hold my alcohol well anyway_.

I think I'll suggest Peter to Lucy next time, to be her mission. He was older than me, so she should focus on his lack of love-life more. I was sure there was a girl out there just waiting for a living breathing 'knight-in-shining-armour' type of guy, a High King no less, and he wasn't half bad to be with, or look at. If I didn't see him as a brother, I might have given him a go. If I had the guts to begin with.

Edmund hadn't said a word to me the rest of the evening, and it was beginning to bug me.

Not that I'd tell him that.

It'd be like admitting, losing, and I wouldn't do that unnecessarily.

Nope.

See if I care that he's off with another girl doing who _knows _what, somewhere in the castle. I don't care. I _don't_. Not a _tiny_ bit-

"He's just messing with her you know?" Peter's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" _Am I that easy to read?_

"You know who I'm talking about. He won't do anything too serious with her."

"How do you know? He could be like every other hormonal teenage boy I know."

"How many teenage boys do you know?" Peter asked, _don't answer that, you won't be able to come up with something credible, _"Anyway, he may be a seventeen year old boy with hormones, but he is also a king with duties and a reputation to keep."

"Like that'll stop him."

"It will." Peter looked me right in the eye now, his blue eyes looking sharply into my grey ones, "He's not called 'the Just' for nothing, he knows what's right to do or not."

"Sure. It doesn't matter to me anyway."

"Sure." _Why was he smiling like that to me?_ "Come on, let's help clean up the mess in here if we aren't doing anything else."

"Okay." Peter and I slowly made our way through the hall, past still dancing couples and passed out drunks, picking up any litter and putting furniture back into their original places. The staff would take care of everything properly afterwards, but it wouldn't hurt to help them a little. Wait!-

"Peter?"

"Yeah Soph?"

"What does this face mean?" I attempted to copy Edmund's face from earlier in the evening.

"You look like I have something you want, I'd say you're jealous. Why?"

_Jealous? Why would Edmund look like that to me- I needed some girl talk, however much I hated to say it_. "Erm, no reason. I just saw Caspian look like that when Susan danced with that Archenland Ambassador."

"Oh."

_Phew, he bought it_.

"Wait, Caspian? Why was he looking jealously at Susan?"

_Uh-oh_.


	6. Chapter 6: Night time Wanderings

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 6

I had gone to sleep really late last night after the ball, but still managed to wake up unusually early. I had no idea how it happened, but I was unable to go back to sleep. Even the sun wasn't up yet. I sat on my bed thinking, just thinking, about a lot of things, but especially Edmund.

Over these past almost two months of being back in Narnia, many things had happened between us. I had had the initial obvious attraction to Edmund, but who could blame me? He was a very handsome boy, a good swordsman to boot, what wasn't there to like about him to me? I soon learnt though that he was still a _boy_, and was just as moody, brooding, sulky, grumpy, arrogant and immature as any boy I had ever known. But he had shown himself as a kind boy in small acts he had regularly shown me amidst his moody shell.

Like how he always held the doors open for me when he could, even if we were in the middle of a fight, or pushed my chair in when we sat down to eat, or always greeted me politely when we met during the day, proving him to be a gentleman to his core.

Or when he always fought me as an equal, be it verbally or physically. It was a huge compliment from him. Edmund considered few people his equal or worthy of his time, and by spending his time, _enjoying_ his time with me, however we spent it, meant _something_ to me.

And then there was the gentle way he was around me. I always felt delicate around him, even during out swordfights. I felt like a _girl_ around him. He'd hold my hand firmly but softly, and leant forward when I spoke, as if he was really interested in what I thought. To have him interested in my opinions, among the crowds of men currently in the courts or council who believed their opinions superior to women's – even a queen – it was reassuring. I had someone who would back me up, no matter what gender I was. He really was 'the Just' king.

And then there was the way I knew him, just _knew _him. I knew what he was thinking when he was thinking it, what he meant when he said something, and what he needed when he needed it. I was 'in tune' with him, except for recently, when my emotions had come into play. I was 'in tune' with Caspian too, but no feelings had arose, nothing to confuse me. I was completely thrown. _What was happening to me?_

I denied liking Edmund when Lucy and Susan asked me, but was it true? I don't know what being _in_ love was like, but this felt like I was _falling_ at least...

An hour later and bored of my solitary thoughts in my room, I put a robe over my nightgown and stuck on some slippers, a calming walk round the castle in mind. But the moment I stepped out of the room, I dearly wished I hadn't.

Right across the corridor to my room was Edmund's room, and coming out of that room – _sneaking out was more like it_ – was Edmund and that blonde girl.

* * *

I promptly rotated on my heels and made my way quickly down the corridor, in the _opposite_ direction to Edmund and the blonde girl. _Just ignore them; they probably didn't even notice you. Just keep walking, no one saw you-_

"Sophia!"

_Damn... keep ignoring them; let them think you're just a ghost or something._

"Sophia!" I felt a hand on my shoulder now, turning me to face him.

"What Edmund?" _Keep it cool._

"What are you doing up this early?"

_Hypocrite,_ "I couldn't sleep; I was just going for a walk."

"Oh..." Edmund I noticed was still wearing his clothes from last night's Ball, more crumpled though it was. I tried not to let conclusions speed through my mind, but what else could I think of, nothing was being said. I needed to speak to Susan. Or Lucy. I'd head over there right now in fact, I'd rather face their wrath at being woken up extremely early compared to this awkwardness now in place between Edmund and myself. _Maybe I was falling for him, but he obviously didn't feel the same, did he?_

Tugging my robe closer to me from the chill of the early morning castle, I nodded to Edmund, "Well, I'll be seeing you then." And with that I quickly walked off, not hearing another word out of Edmund. Just giggles from the girl he was with.

I hurriedly made my way to Susan's room, knocking quietly on the door. I had no reply. After knocking a few more times and still getting no response, I opened the door softly and chanced a peek in. To my inner girly delight and surprise, I saw both Susan and Caspian asleep on her sofa in front of the dying fire, Susan's head resting delicately on Caspian's shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her. Had I not know the personality of the two people, I would have left it as falling asleep while talking. However, _knowing_ how these two were, and _knowing_ how shy they were especially to one another, I _knew_ that such an innocent thing could not have happened. They had either admitted their feeling to each other, or at least partially admitted to them. Later today I could imagine an announcement of their 'courtship' beginning. Lucy would be ecstatic.

Tiptoeing into the room, I grabbed the quilt off Susan's bed and carefully placed it around the couple. They'd have sore necks when they woke up, but I bet it'd give them a scare when they realised _someone _had been in, seen them and put a cover over them. They looked so sweet for now though. Once they were tucked away, I silently left the room, and made my way across the corridor to Lucy's room.

Inside I saw the peacefully sleeping Lucy in the middle of her bed, arms sprawled around her, one leg poking out of her covers and her mouth slightly opened, through which soft snores could be heard. Sitting carefully on her bed, I covered her mouth with my hand, causing her to wake up immediately and scan her blue eyes around the room for the source of her silence. She relaxed when she saw it was only me, and nodded her head when I indicated for her to be quiet.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" she whispered to me.

"I need to talk to you," I said, "It's important, I think."

Her face took on a serious expression, and any traces of fatigue she had disappeared. Right now she was listening to me in all seriousness, and I hoped without the intention to meddle with my nonexistent love-life. And I was ready to talk.

* * *

Lucy set me straight, and I would be forever grateful.

She caused me to realise that yes I was falling for Edmund – I refused to say what I was falling into – and it was at a point where I could perhaps stop falling. I wasn't in too deep yet, in the shallow end of the pool for now per say. I could still climb out of the pool. I could go back. He could be another Caspian to me. Another brother.

Or another scenario Lucy greatly favoured, whereupon I realised Edmund's feelings for me as he realised my own feelings for him, understood the jealous act he might have done with that blonde girl, forgave him for it, and we lived happily ever after.

..._Pfft_.

Lucy lived too far into fantasy. It was unlikely that either of us would admit such things in such manners, even _if_ we had such feelings, of which I was still uncertain of. _Do I want to fall deeper in whatever I was in with Edmund? _I was unsure. Was it worth it? I walked slowly back to my room, through corridors lit by the faint rays of the coming dawn. I weighed everything up in my mind.

I was sixteen, at the start of my life and a former royal at that. I had the rest of my life to fall for, _that_, and was in no particular hurry. I was not the prettiest, but I was sure that I might improve a little with age, in which case my 'prime' would come later rather than sooner.

But I was _sixteen_ and had yet to give my first kiss, and even though I had my whole life ahead of me, I wasn't the most patient of people. Could I wait? _Would _I? What made falling for, _that_, later rather than sooner any better than falling for, _that_, now? But on the other hand was it worth putting my young heart on the line over a relationship now that may or may not work out?

But then was I being fair if I refused a relationship that _Edmund_ wanted, _if_ he wanted it? That would be selfish of me? Right? But then, I could be called presumptuous for thinking Edmund liked me more then he let on when he didn't, _if_ he didn't. Why did this trip in Narnia seem so much more complicated than last time? Oh that's right... people.

I was so _torn!_ So _confused!_ What do I do? What was right in this situation?-

"Edmund?" I saw the slumped form of Edmund beside my bedroom door, chin tucked into his chest and a flickering candle by his side. I bent down to sit in front of him, and saw his eyes closed, hair falling in front of his eyes slightly. He was asleep? How long had he been here?

"Edmund wake up."

"Mmfgh... Soph..."

I was surprised Edmund talked in his sleep? This could be potentially interesting, prank-wise. But for now I'd see how far this unconscious interrogation could go.

"Yes, it's me, Sophia. What are you doing here?" I asked with a grin, _he won't answer_.

"Blff... Waiting..."

"Waiting? For what?"

"Soph..."

"Why?"

"Stupid girl... explain... to Soph... Sophia..."

_Stupid girl? He better not be talking about me,_ "What did you want to explain?"

"Stupid girl... bfgg... blonde drunk..."

_The blonde girl was drunk?_

"Followed me... sleep... woke up... saw... Soph... mmfg..."

_Okay, from that I was getting; the stupid blond girl was drunk, followed Edmund, at some point fell asleep – probably in his room – as when they came out when she woke up, they saw me. if that was true, then I guess I really _did_ jump the gun._

"Sorry... pffg... Soph... Sophia..."

He was making it hard to be mad at him, and he wasn't even awake... I'd ask him to clarify everything later when he woke up, but for now he can't be comfortable on the hard stone floor, and it was quite chilly still. Blowing out the candle by his side, I wrapped an arm under his, getting a hold of his waist, and _heaved_. I managed to stand up with Edmund – _still asleep_ – leant against me. He wasn't that light either, but I was fairly strong.

"Mmfgg..."

"Shh Edmund, I'm just going to put you somewhere more comfortable." I looked behind me to Edmund's room. It was only across the corridor, but my arms were already straining holding him upright. I don't think I'd chance crossing the corridor only to have him slip from my grip and end up breaking open his head. Nope. Not the best idea. Meanwhile my room was only a foot away from us... With a sigh, I decided he could stay in my room then.

Opening the door I staggered into the room. Decision time; armchair was across the room, while the bed was only a few feet from me. Just then I felt Edmund slump forward, almost slipping out of my hands. My hands were _killing_ me. That's it! Bed. I got a hold of the somehow _still_ sleeping Edmund and made my way to the bed. Dumping him on the bed, he landed facedown into the pillows, and I almost burst out laughing when I heard him_ still_ softly snoring.

Shaking my head at the dead-to-the-world figure, I lifted his legs onto the bed, before covering him with the quilt. Moving to the other side of the bed I shuffled in under the covers too. Turning to my side I made myself comfy at the edge of the bed. He could ask all the questions he wanted later, I had some to fire back at _him_. But for now I was tired, so some sleep was in order. Everything could wait until later.


	7. Chapter 7: Waking up

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up and felt warm and comfy, and although I could feel the sunlight on my face, and I knew it was probably late morning at least, I didn't want to get out of bed. Too much effort needed. I'd stay here in bed, with the warm covers drawing me closer-

_The covers were moving?_

I opened my eyes and saw grey. When I looked to see what was _grey_ in my _blue_ bed, I saw it was Edmund, and remembered early this morning. But how on earth had both of us wound up in each other's arms, in the middle of a giant king size bed, when we had gone to sleep on _opposite sides of the bed?_ This was ridiculous. We were facing each other on the bed, Edmund having an arm around my waist, and me having an arm around his also. Our legs I felt were tangled under the bed covers, and I hated to admit it, but I was blushing.

Thank _god_ Edmund wasn't awake yet.

"Soph?"

_... Why?_

I looked up slightly and saw Edmund blinking his eyes in confusion, looking around my room. _No wonder; he falls asleep in a corridor, and winds up on a bed in a room._ His hair was even messier than usual, some strands of hair plastered to the side of his face, and his eyes only half-open. He looked sort of adorable, though I'd never admit to it. Should I take pity on the boy, or let him reach his own conclusions first? I didn't have time for either, because Edmund suddenly shot up, but in his haste he ended up rolling and falling off the bed with a loud _thump_.

I crawled to the edge of the bed and peered over at Edmund on the floor, before bursting out laughing. _How the hell had he flown that far?_ _We had been in the _middle_ of the bed!_

"What- where- I'm so sorry, I didn't know- but I-"

I was still laughing at him when I felt the bed dip as he climbed back onto the bed, grumbling under his breath. He pushed me over and dropped his head back onto the pillows and closed his eyes.

I moved my face closer to his, so I was facing him when I laid my head on my own pillow, "Are you going back to sleep?"

"Yes."

"But you just woke up."

"And then I fell off the bed and was laughed at. I think I prefer being asleep."

I chuckled at him, turning so I was lying on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and thought of my decision with Edmund, which was still fairly undecided, but last night had pushed me a little... I felt strangely comfortable in Edmund's company, all the time. Even now after last night's 'incident'. Even waking up all tangled up with him, I actually sort of missed that closeness.

"So..." I heard Edmund mumble half into the pillow, "What happened?"

I turned onto my left side and faced him, "What?"

"Last night, or this morning. All I can remember is waiting for you outside your room, and then I wake up here. What happened?"

_I think I'll keep quiet about him sleep-talking_, "I dragged you into the room when I saw you asleep outside, you aren't the lightest of people, so I brought you to my room since mine was closer."

"Oh." There was a short silent pause.

"So what were you waiting for me for?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious. I saw him shuffle a little, and grow a little pink on his cheeks as he trained his eyes on the pillow he was resting on.

"Well, I wanted to properly explain what you saw this morning; you left before I could explain to you."

"And what did I see last night?"

"Erm, well, Elena and I were talking last night at the Ball, I'm not sure if you noticed or not, and she had a few drinks too many. She couldn't handle it very well, so when we went to my room she passed out. I, well, I didn't think it appropriate to carry her like that through the castle to her room, so I let her stay until she woke up." Edmund glanced up at me before looking back to the pillow, "Well, when she woke up and we left the room, you happened to be there too."

_So I was right_. "Why did you feel inclined to tell me all this? You didn't need to."

"Well, I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me, and..." he looked back up at me, keeping his eyes locked on mine now. I ignored the fluttering feeling inside me and listened to what he was saying, "I wanted to apologise about my behaviour last night. I... don't know what came over me."

Smiling at him, I nodded, "It's fine."

"No it isn't. I was awful to you, and you are one of the dearest people to me." _I was?_ "I want to make it up to you. Let me think of something."

He lay there staring at the pillow in complete concentration, _for me_, and I knew then that my decision was no decision at all. There was no going back now; I was on my way to the deep end. Only Edmund could help me now. I brushed a lock of Edmund's dark hair from his eyes, before Edmund took my hand in his, still thinking. It felt so natural just lying here with Edmund.

Then the doors to my room were flung open, "Alright Sophia, I think you've had _quite_ enough sleep-" and _then_ I saw Lucy's eyes widen in surprise, before that mischievous grin spread across her face again. "Oh, erm, I'll come back later then."

_No! She was going to assume things, I need to distract her._ "Hey Lucy, is Susan up yet?"

Her eyebrows rose slightly, "No, why?"

"Why don't you go check on her?"

Understanding flickered on her face, before she nodded her head and hurriedly closed the doors again as she left. _That distraction would only be temporary_. I looked back to Edmund, hearing him groan, "She won't drop this you know? Lucy has it in her head that there's something between us, or at least will be."

"She said something like that to me too," _but I'm actually hoping something _will_ happen._

He lay on his back again, closing his eyes. Soon enough I heard slow steady breathing coming from Edmund, then again he _had_ stayed up the whole night waiting for that blonde girl to wake up. I just stayed lying next to him on the bed, pondering what to do about this whole situation, when his arm was flung around my waist, and I found myself being pulled towards him again. He pulled me against him, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Erm, Edmund-"

"I know," he mumbled into my shoulder, "You're comfy though and I'm still tired. Stay."

"Alright then."

So I stayed there, Edmund sleeping on my shoulder, as I thought about the good and bad points of my current situation. But mostly I thought about the boy on my shoulder, and how confusing he was to me, sending me mixed signals, angry one minute then sweet the next. And then there were his sisters, and the country to consider. If I _did_ pursue a relationship with Edmund, would the country approve? They may think an international arrangement would be more appropriate, to strengthen allegiances and everything. Oh this was all so _complicated_, at least to me...

"Mmpf... Soph..."

But until Edmund was actually awake there was nothing I could really do. Except have some fun with his sleep-talking.

"So Edmund..."

* * *

When Edmund woke up it was just in time for dinner. Even then he was still drowsy, so I had to lead him downstairs to the dining hall after he had changed into a clean set of clothes. When we entered we saw all the other Narnian royals, along with any guests who had stayed the night. _Including_ that blond girl, Elena. As Edmund and I sat down by the others to eat, she sidled up next to him and batted her long eyelashes. She _was_ pretty though, with her rings of curling blond hair surrounding an oval face, on which she had _perfectly_ pink lips, and _perfectly_ blue eyes, and a _perfectly_ shaped nose, all _perfectly_ 'light' compared to my 'dark' appearance, perfect, perfect, _perfect_, so I guess men would find her attractive... did Edmund think so?

I bet he did... he _had_ spent practically the whole evening with her, _and_ the night, even if it was just to wait until she woke up.

I sat moving my food around on my plate; I wasn't very hungry now even though I had yet to eat today. Lucy nudged me with her elbow on my left, flashing me a smile, but I just went back to moving food about. This was _so_ interesting.

"So _Your Majesty_, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night." Elena giggled, twirling a curled lock of her blonde hair like the _light-weight_ I knew she was.

"It's fine Miss Elena," Edmund replied, I noticed more interested in the food he was shovelling into his mouth, "There wasn't much to it."

"But I'm in your debt, _You Majesty_. Perhaps I can _care_ for you one night," _oh yeah, I caught that innuendo, you just watch it missy,_ "In return for the care you gave me."

"That's fine, we have adequate staff here in the palace, and if it comes to the worst then Lucy has her cordial." I wanted to hug Edmund with his brilliant dismissal, but knew it would be out of character for me around him, _and_ I didn't want to reveal that I had been eaves-dropping.

"Then a dinner perhaps? It is the least I could do." She said while she brushed her hand 'subtly' along Edmund's arm.

I would ignore them. I didn't want to hear anymore, to _see_ anymore. I'd watch Caspian and Susan instead, sat conveniently across the long table from me – Lucy had informed me on their announcing of their new courtship to the delight of the Council – except that _they_ were watching _me_. Susan, the _Gentle_ queen, was glaring at Elena, while Caspian sat watching Elena and Edmund with a more calculating look, _I wonder what they're thinking about_. My eyes did however zone in onto their joined hands. Susan's pale and delicate hand rested in Caspian's tan hand as his thumb stroked the back of her hand softly. It was quite sweet. I wonder what it would be like to-

"... That's it!" Edmund cried, scaring the hell out of me. We all – the Narnian monarchs – turned to look at Edmund, who had an excited look on his face. He grabbed my shoulders to face him more, a grin still plastered to his face. "I'll take you out to dinner! Or something like that. What do you say? Is that a good apology?"

"But Edmund, I already said it was okay-"

"Please?" Edmund said with the cutest face I had seen on him other than when he was sleeping. "I want to make it up to you."

"I- well- but- alright." _I was pathetic_.

"Brilliant!" he said, standing up from the table taking his plate with him, "I'll go sort everything out. I'll tell you all the details when I have them Soph, see you all later then." He said with a small wave, as he walked out of the dining hall, eating as he went.

I felt a tugging on my arm, and turned to face the grinning face of Lucy, "Do you know what this means?"

"What are you talking about?"

Susan leant across the table, "Edmund asked you out on a _date_."

My eyes widened and I'm sure that my face felt hotter than normal, "But he just wanted to say sorry-"

"Yes." Caspian added, a small scowl on his face, "He is _not_ taking her on a date-"

A whack on his arm from Susan silenced him, "Leave them be you hypocrite. What do you think was running through Edmund's head when he heard about us?"

Caspian was silent, but still looked put out. _Ah, another side to having a brother._ "But really I don't think he meant it like that-"

"He's using whatever he's apologising for as an excuse!" Lucy said, "A fall-back for him if it doesn't go well, or if you don't like the evening. _Honestly_, you're older than me, shouldn't _you_ be the one telling _me_ all this?"

"Well I don't really have this type of experience-"

Susan squealed, "So this is your _first_ date then? This is so exciting!"

"I told you I don't think this is a date."

"Well after your 'dinner' together, you come tell Lucy and I _all_ about it, and we'll tell you if it's a date or not. That's even if you _are_ still in any doubt."

I gave a sigh, I was outnumbered on this matter, _I thought Susan was on my side_, "Fine."

The girls squealed at each other, already discussing what kind of things the Just king might be planning for me. Caspian and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes before he grinned at me. _How do I get them to go onto a different subject? Hmm..._

"So Lucy," I interrupted her mid-rave, "Who was that boy you danced with last night? I thought you spent the whole dance with him..."

"You met a boy?" Susan squealed while _Lucy_ started shifting uncomfortably in her seat, after sending me a glare of course. _Ah revenge is sweet_.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 8

That night I dreamed a strange but chilling dream, half making me want to wake someone else just to comfort me. A woman in white had stood before me behind a crystal sheet of ice, staring at me with a smile. _Who was she?_ Her smile twisted into something demented and evil-looking, and she raised her arms. In one hand she held a sword, in the other she held what looked like a long icicle. She was suddenly hitting the ice sheet separating us, again and again, causing cracks to form on the surface, and then deeper when she kept hitting the ice. "_Stop!_" I had said to her through the ice, terrified of this woman. She had simply smiled more and bashed the ice with renewed vigour. Eventually she made a tiny hole, the size of a pinhead in the thick ice, and I was suddenly freezing cold. But as suddenly as her violent episode had started, she stopped. And I woke up.

It was still dark I saw, and wiped a hand on my forehead, expecting sweat from my nightmare, but found my skin instead icy cold. _What the?-_ I swept my hands up and down the rest of my body, finding all of me just as cold. Rubbing my arms, trying to warm myself up a little, it seemed to make no difference. I was just as cold, and was forcing myself not to shiver. I wrapped the blue quilt around me tight and moved to the fireplace, out for some reason.

My fire was _never_ out.

Even if it was just the tiniest of flickers.

I relit the fire, but it seemed to take forever before the fire took hold and I sighed in relief when I felt the waves of heat rolling over me from the fireplace. _Maybe now I'd warm up_. I moved one of the armchairs in front of the fire and sat in it, still cocooned in the quilt, waiting to warm up. Eventually I drifted off to sleep again, hoping not to have that dream again.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

* * *

I had the same dream each night, the cold white woman breaking a bigger hole in the icy sheet separating us as the nights wore on. And I kept waking up colder and colder. I was also absolutely exhausted. I had tried to resist sleep these past five days, perhaps sleeping two hours a night now, and it was _really_ taking its toll. I lost a swordfight to Peter. _Peter_. Not that he wasn't good, I had just never lost a sword fight (except the one that killed me), I had always either won or drawn. _Never_ lost.

"Sophia are you okay?" Lucy asked. She had watched our spar today.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, more like gasped at them, _oh my whole body hurts_, "Really. Just having an off day is all."

"But even when you were ill that one time, you _still_ managed to at least draw with Peter."

Peter walked over looking concerned as well, "Yes, you're more than having an off day Sophia. You're paler than usual, you've got huge black bags under your eyes, and you're already out of breath! We just started sparring."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry; just tell us what's wrong."

_Should I tell them? It's just a silly nightmare... that has me scared out of my mind. I'll tell._ "Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't interrupt or laugh at me until I finish, deal?" they both nodded their heads, "I've been having nightmares. A woman dressed in white is always smiling at me from behind some ice. Every night she keeps trying to break through the ice, and she gets through more each night. I always wake up cold, and I'm tired because I'm... I'm scared about going to sleep. She's always there." I looked at the siblings, and found them extremely still, rigid in their posture and forced blank expressions on their faces. "What?"

"Can you tell us what she looks like?" Lucy asked.

"You can't be serious, it's just a dream!"

"Just describe her Sophia." she insisted.

"Fine then. She's always wearing white, and has really pale skin. Her hair's a pale blonde and usually pulled up, and she's, I don't know if it makes sense, but when she's smiling at me, I get chills. Bad chills."

There was a little silent pause between all of us, and I _did_ see the look the siblings sent each other, before Lucy spoke again. "Well, try not to worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah," I said, "Nothing."

* * *

I went to sleep that night, reluctant, but determined to overcome this dream. And I predictably had that same dream, and the hole in the ice was now big enough for the woman to reach her hand through. She almost grabbed me when I backed up and woke up, screaming. I felt hands on me and struggled more, _she's got me! she's got me!_ and screamed even more until I heard familiar voices.

"Calm down Sophia! It's just us, you're okay!"

Quietening down, I opened my eyes slowly and let my sight adjust to the darkness. I picked out the faces of all the royals, and Aspennal, stood watching me. It was Edmund who had his hands on my arms, his hands feeling burning hot on my icy skin. "Wh-What are you all doing here?"

"We were worried about you." Edmund said simply.

"But it's just a dream, right?"

Susan stepped forward, "We think it could be the White Witch Sophia."

_The White Witch?_ I knew of her, from the stories I had learnt during my reign. I saw all the human boys in the room cringe a little at her name. I was really scared now. I knew what this woman was capable of. But what was she doing in my dreams? How did she get there? What did it mean? Oh please don't let it be bad. I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me into a warm hug.

"It's alright," Edmund whispered to me, "Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't _let_ her touch you."

I just nodded, my mind still on the grinning face in my dreams. Lucy and Edmund suggested they spend the night with me, ignoring all my protests. So I said goodnight to everyone else and watched them leave. Lucy snuggled up next to me in the bed on one side, Edmund lying down on my other side, his sword just on the bedside table. Lucy threw an arm around me, hugging my body as she said goodnight, falling asleep almost instantly. Edmund just held my hand and said nothing, but fell asleep quickly also. I stayed awake for another hour perhaps, irrationally frightened by the woman in my nightmares.

"Sleep Sophia," Edmund said sleepily, "You fidget too much."

"Sorry," I said. He just patted my hand and went back to sleep. I soon followed.

And dreamed of Narnia in spring.

* * *

The next few nights the others alternated who slept in my room with me. Peter and Aspennal were very 'gentlemanly', choosing on their nights to either sleep on the armchair or bring their own bedding. Caspian slept on the bed with me, but sat up against the headboard with his sword in hand. Not the most comfortable position to sleep in, and they all usually woke up with bad cricks in their necks, which they in a macho manner shook off. Susan and Lucy had no problem joining me on the bed; there was more than enough room. And surprisingly enough, Edmund spent his nights on the bed with me, sometimes even holding my hand. It was very thoughtful of them all, and I never had nightmares when they were there.

But I felt so guilty.

If Aslan was here, he could sort this out, I _know_ he could. But he wasn't, and no one could find him. Lucy suggested that he was seeing if I could get through this first a little, like they had had to prove their trust in him during the start of their return to Narnia. Did Aslan want me to _prove_ myself to him? If he did, having someone spend the night in my room with me wasn't going to help me prove anything, other than me being a big baby. So I told everyone to stop doing so.

I met a little resistance, but I was more stubborn than them, and they all agreed.

"No."

Well, I was more stubborn than _most_ of them, and met resistance from _one_ stupid boy, "Edmund I'll be fine, I promise!"

"You're not fine."

"I need to face this."

"Yes, you do."

"Alone."

"Not like that though."

"_Edmund_!"

Susan stood between us, silencing us instantly with a stern look. _I bet when she's a mother, she'll have that amazing Mum-power that makes even a baby shush from one look_, "You two are being ridiculous. You are _both_ right. Edmund let Sophia sleep the night by herself. If she has any trouble, you're just across the corridor from her; she can just come get you. Alright both of you?" we nodded of course, "Bunch of babies, the lot of you."

"Am I a baby too Susan?" Caspian said teasingly, a cute pout on his face. I almost laughed at the effect he had on Susan; she practically melted on the spot. _If they have children, even if Susan did have the amazing Mum-power, her babies might have Caspian's pout-power, and she'd be too melted to resist_, I thought with a small smile. Susan went to Caspian, reassuring the smiling High king that he was not in fact a baby. I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you hear Sophia?" Edmund asked, staring right into my eyes, brown versus grey, "If you need anything, you come find me. I don't care if it's a spider or the White Witch herself, wake me up. I promise to not be too grumpy."

I laughed at him, "Fine, but you better not be grumpy if I come over."

Edmund smiled at me, and I tried to keep that image in my head for when I drifted off to sleep tonight. Aslan knows I'll need all the help I can get.

* * *

I woke up screaming again, but managed to cover my mouth and muffle the sound mostly. _She had touched my face_. I could still feel the icy fingertips as she touched my cheek for the briefest of moments, grinning, before I woke up as per usual. It seemed to have gotten worse without anybody here with me. The gap in the ice wall had been big enough for her to fit an arm through.

_The White Witch_.

I touched my cheek, exactly where I had felt her touch me, and shivered from fright when I still felt the unnatural coolness to my skin. It was like she had been here, _in the room_, with me. It's like she had _physically_ touched me. What kind of swords-woman was I if I couldn't sense someone in the room with me while I slept? I had a sudden feeling of danger, I didn't feel safe. I needed some safety. My sword didn't feel strong enough for once.

_Edmund_.

I grabbed my sword, Dawn, and shakily got up from my bed. Not letting Dawn go, I manoeuvred a robe around my body, and peered carefully out of my room.

I saw no one.

But I was still frightened, _she could be anywhere_. My exhaustion must be getting to me, my nerves have gone haywire and I was so jumpy. I didn't feel safe in my room, but it was a whole _corridor width_ to Edmund's room. _Would I be safe?_ _Should I risk it?_ Taking a deep steadying breath, I raised Dawn in my slightly shaky hands, and dashed across the corridor. I was in Edmund's room in less than three seconds, I had never moved so fast.

I looked around the room in search of any out of place evil witches, and sagged in relief when I spotted none. Then I searched for the owner of said room. I had never been in Edmund's room before, and saw it was quite neat for a boy, but this _was_ Edmund. He had a huge desk laden in thick heavy books in one corner, next to several overflowing bookcases and a sofa facing them. His colour scheme was surprisingly _not_ grey, as I had predicted it to be, but was in fact shades of warm browns and golds, hints of mahogany and maroons in some places. I felt as though I was staring at a room made up of Edmund's eye. It was some of the many shades I had seen in his eyes, and seemed to strangely fit him perfectly.

Then I saw the boy himself.

He looked so _cute_ asleep.

He was laid out on the bed, having kicked his covers off to the foot of the bed at some point already, and had one arm on his torso while the other was flung perpendicular to the rest of him. He looked so relaxed and sweet, things I didn't often associate with the awake Edmund. _Should I wake him?_ I was already starting to calm down, and I was just standing in his room. _His sofa?_ On checking the sofa I found it to be too covered in books. _How much did this boy read?_ They might have been in some order known only to Edmund, and so I dared not move them. _Looks like I'll be sharing the bed then, I refuse to sleep on the floor._

Shuffling to the freer side of his bed, i.e. the side without the flung out arm, and laid Dawn on the night table, careful not to make too much noise. Then I lifted the covers and covered Edmund and I, trying not to wake him. Then I turned on my side, my back to Edmund, and tried to get back to sleep. However an arm that was suddenly wrapped around me almost gave me a heart attack. It took me a second to realise it was only Edmund.

"Did I wake you?"

He pulled me close to him, nuzzling his head sleepily into the side of my neck, "I heard your door open."

_He heard me then? Well, I guess that means he'll hear if the White Witch comes_. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he mumbled into my neck, "I told you to come if you needed to."

"I guess."

"Sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay." I said, turning in Edmund's arm. He lay back and let me rest my head on his shoulder as he wrapped both arms around me now, one hand playing with my hair a little. "Goodnight."

"Night."

No more nightmares tonight.


	9. Chapter 9: Carpe Diem

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 9

I woke up, saw Edmund gone, and burst into tears.

I know, _what the hell is wrong with me?_ But I genuinely thought that the White Witch had got him and I was scared to death about what might have happened, remembering the feel of the White Witch's icy fingertips on my cheek last night. What else was I supposed to do in that second but cry? It made sense to me at the time at least, but now I realise how stupid I was. Still, I cried. And I couldn't stop. I was hiccupping and my face was a complete mess, soaked with salty tears, when Edmund came skidding into the room from his bathroom, steam drifting out after him, his clothes hurriedly put on and a towel in his hand, "Edmund!" _he was just having a bath, thank Aslan._

"Sophia!" he ran to the bed and sat down, pulling me to lean against his chest while he ran his hand through my hair soothingly, "What's wrong? What's the matter?" I couldn't say anything, I was still – embarrassingly – a blubbering mess. "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry, please don't cry."

"S-S-Sorry."

"It's okay, why were you crying?"

"I thought- I thought-" and then I choked, the fear of what I thought had happened gripped my throat like an invisible tangible hand.

"Well, let's not think of whatever's making you cry. Erm, let's see... Aspennal's bringing his family to visit soon, doesn't that sound fun? No? Okay... erm, Susan got a new dress for you. Nothing? Alright... oh! I worked out what to do with you for that apology dinner."

"Y-You don't h-h-have to apologise s-still."

"I want to." Edmund said, mopping up my face with a sleeve, "Anyway, I like spending time with you. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"So... I thought we could go for a picnic out, you like picnics right?" I nodded, "Have you been to Aslan's How?" I shook my head, "We can go there. It's not too far away, and it's a really nice place, especially when the sun is just setting. You can see for miles around on the top of the hill, and it's the perfect place for a little star-gazing."

"It sounds lovely."

"And if we take a few guardsmen, I bet even Peter would even allow us to camp out there for a night. What do you think?"

"That's perfect."

"Good, I'll talk to him at breakfast about it then." Edmund just held me in his arms for a little while, rubbing my back and playing with my hair, allowing me to calm down fully from my bout of tears. "Can you tell me what you were crying about now?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"I promise I won't. Please? I don't like seeing you upset."

I looked up at him, studying his face. I had never been this close to him long enough to see his face in such detail before, well, not _really_. He smelt of soap, and his still wet hair only hid some of the small lines on his forehead as he watched me, _was he really that worried?_ I looked down again at my lap, snuggling closer to Edmund, feeling him hold me a little tighter, "When I saw you were gone, I thought the White Witch had got you. Last night I dreamt she touched my cheek, I was so scared, and I thought she was really there in the room with me. I thought she'd come and snatched you away while I was asleep, I was so afraid of what she might have done to you."

"..."

_Why is he being so quiet?_

"...You can laugh now if you really want to."

"I'm not going to laugh."

"Then say something."

"Caspian's going to propose to Susan."

I jumped, "WHAT?"

"What? You said to say something; that was the first thing that popped into my head." I saw his perfectly serious face and burst out laughing. "Sophia? Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me? You are, aren't you! Stop laughing at me! Alright, you asked for it!" He started tickling my sides, my most ticklish spot. He had found that out once while we had been dancing, before the Winter Ball. He had never forgotten it seemed. I was laughing my head off on the bed while he tickled me relentlessly, "Say you're sorry Sophia and I'll stop."

"NEVER!"

"Fine then, you asked for it!" he started a new assault of tickles on me, and I was laughing so much I was gasping for breath. "Say it Sophia, say it."

"Say w-what?"

"Say you're sorry."

"Fine. I'm s-sorry; now stop!"

"Hmm... no."

"Edmund!"

"Fine, I'll stop."

We lay side by side on his bed, waiting for me to catch my breath again. After a while I turned my head to face Edmund, nudging him with my hand. He caught it and kept it in his hand while he too turned and faced me. "So... Caspian's going to propose to Susan?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I don't know, I wasn't supposed to know. I overheard Caspian rehearsing a speech asking Pete and me for Su's hand in marriage. It was so funny hearing him so nervous! I think he'll be asking soon though, he sounded so excited. Hah! I can't wait to see Susan's face when she hears."

I hit his shoulder while he chuckled, "So you're going to say yes when he asks for Susan's hand?"

"Of course, but it's fun letting him stew a little. Make him nervous. Pete and I'll look all stern when he asks, we'll let him trip on his words for a while. It's not every day you see the High King of Narnia stuttering." He said with a grin.

"You're probably going to make him a nervous wreck!"

"And?"

"You're impossible you are."

"And you wouldn't want me any other way."

"No," I said, "I guess not."

He grinned _that_ smile at me again, before sitting up and dragging me up also. "Come on, you need to get changed. I'll wait here and we can go down to breakfast together."

"Okay, I don't think I can go downstairs dressed like this." I looked down at myself, dressed in my plain white nightgown, "I'll back in just a second." A wave of bravery suddenly burst from me, and before I realised what I had done, I had pecked Edmund on the corner of his mouth before running out of the room.

_What had I done that for?_ And _why_ did it feel so natural? I shoved the thoughts aside and hurried into my room, rushing to the closet. Grabbing my usual white shirt and trousers, I shimmied out of my nightgown and dressed myself quickly, before shoving my bare feet into my lovely leather boots. I reached to my nightstand, expecting to grab Dawn, but felt nothing. _What?-_ of course! I left it in Edmund's room. Putting the scabbard on my belt, I ran a hand through my hair quickly before leaving the room and knocking on Edmund's door.

There wasn't a response, so I knocked again. When there was still no response, I shouted a warning in case he was changing or something; and I opened the door and peered in. Edmund was still sat on the bed, with Dawn in his hands now, staring at nothing in particular. "Edmund? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yes I'm fine." He handed Dawn to me, "Here. You forgot this."

"Thanks." I slid Dawn back into her scabbard and looked up at Edmund. He was still staring at nothing with an expression of deep concentration on his face. Unable to work out what was wrong, I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed Edmund's hand. "Come on, I'm starving. I hope the others haven't eaten all the food already."

"Okay." he said, letting me drag him around the castle to the dining room. Susan and Lucy gave me those 'looks' again when they saw me still holding Edmund's hand. So I dropped his hand and went to my seat next to Lucy. Somehow Edmund still got there before me, and pulled out my seat as usual, before taking his seat opposite me and diving into a discussion with the boys. I was therefore left at the mercy of Susan and Lucy.

"Sophia, how were you last night?" _bless Susan, asking me such an easy question first._

"I had a nightmare, but I went to Edmund's room, so I was okay the rest of the night." That mischievous smile spread across both sisters' faces, and I realised Susan's question had not been an act of mercy, but a confirmation to what they thought. "Oh great, this again..."

Lucy looked positively delighted, "So..."

* * *

I was walking back to my room from another spar with Aspennal, sweaty and a mess, when I heard someone calling out to me from behind. I turned and saw Edmund skidding down the corridor to me, an excited look on his face. _Oh god, I looked a mess! Why the hell did he have to catch me _now_? And when did I start to care?_ "Hi Edmund."

"Hello," he said as he placed a kiss on my cheek. _What?_ I was sure I was blushing; his lips had felt soft on my cheek in the second that it was in contact with my skin. I hadn't expected Edmund to do that. "I sorted everything out with Pete. We can go to Aslan's How tomorrow, for the whole weekend, and we only need to take a couple of guards with us. We can bring Aspennal if you want."

"I-well-" I was still a little speechless at Edmund's kiss to my cheek, it was so un-Edmund-like that it had thrown me off balance completely. "That sounds great Edmund."

"Good. I'll go inform the guards. Should I invite Aspennal?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. Don't forget to pack tonight; we'll leave just after breakfast to reach the How by mid-afternoon. You don't need much, just some sets of clothes and a blanket or two. I'll get everything else."

"Okay then."

"Great, I'll see you at dinner then. I'll be busy at lunch." And with that he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek again, before leaving as quickly as he had arrived.

_When had Edmund been that chatty and affectionate?_

Oh well, I can't say I didn't enjoy the attention. It was another side of Edmund, and I couldn't wait for this weekend. I just hope that no one else saw this display; I wouldn't want Su and Lucy jumping to conclusions like I know they would. Imagine if Edmund heard that! It would be so embarrassing.

_I wonder if this is how he'll be greeting me from now on_...

* * *

Satisfied from finishing my packing and just refreshed from a warm soothing bath, I was about to go to my seat to sit down for dinner when I felt my chair being moved for me. _Edmund_. I turned and thanked him with a smile while I sat, and then received another kiss on the cheek in response before he went to his usual seat opposite me. I was half-glowing from the realisation that Edmund was going to keep greeting me like this, and half-groaned when I realised he had done that in front of the terrible twosome. I peered out of the corner of my eye, and saw the practically predatory grins on the sisters' faces. _Don't look at them, ignore them. Talk to Caspian today_.

"So Cas, what did you do today?" I asked.

He grinned at me and told me all about his visit to the towns nearby. He loved being a king, and genuinely loved helping all the people of Narnia. _Good, he can keep this up all dinner as long as no one interrupts_. He was just about to tell me more about a new village being designed to house more Narnians and Telmarines together, when Susan – I know it was planned too – caught his attention. I sighed, it was inevitable, unless... if I ate my food fast enough-

"Don't even think about leaving Sophia." Lucy said, "We have a lot to talk about."

"_No_, we don't."

"_Yes_, we _do_."

I was fed up with Lucy's interest, as well as Susan, "Just leave it Lucy! Have you heard of the concept of privacy?" I hissed at her, unable to suppress the small satisfaction I felt from finally telling her to leave it – whatever 'it' was – be.

She looked a little shocked, but then put an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry Sophia. I guess I was just curious..."

I sighed, "I know, but sometimes I don't want to tell you _everything_. Hell, I'm not even _sure_ what everything is!"

"I just haven't experienced what you're going through, even if it _is_ with my brother. I just wanted to know-"

"Well why don't _you_ find someone for yourself?" I looked at her, now deep in thought, "Then you don't have to keep bugging Susan and me for news. You can find out yourself. We'll help you as best we can, but you have to understand, I think this is new to all of us. We are just as inexperienced as you Lu, and it's a little embarrassing to admit."

"Hmm..."

"What happened to that boy you liked dancing with? At the ball. Christian was it?" her blush was her answer, "He doesn't live far from here right?"

"No. His father's a member of the Council; they live in the city surrounding the Castle."

"Well, go with Caspian on his next outing to the cities and see if you bump into him."

Lucy was looking _much_ redder than usual, "You think he'll want to see me?"

"Definitely."

"Okay then, I guess I can do that." I was pleased. _Two birds with one stone_. Lucy would hopefully pry less into my affairs, and she now had a new 'project' with which to spend her time. Plus, she seemed really taken with this Christian. _He better treat her right_. I turned back to the rest of the table and saw Edmund watching me. I mouthed 'What?' to him, and he glanced to Lucy before raising an eyebrow at me. I grinned and shook my head at him;_ he wasn't going to find out. He'd have a hissy fit, and it was girl-talk_. I almost laughed at the pout he sent me back.

Dinner continued with no further harassment from the girls for me, and it went much smoother. I had a walk with Edmund after dinner, as we discussed what we'd do this weekend. When it got quite late, he walked me up to my room. I grabbed his arm when he turned to leave for his room though, "Edmund?"

"Yes?"

"Can I- Do you think- erm-" _oh just ask him_, "Can I stay with you tonight? I-I don't want to sleep by myself again."

_Oh I sound pathetic_, I looked up and saw him simply smiling at me. "Of course, just come over when you're ready."

I nodded, happy that he didn't think too badly of me, and went into my room to change. I dressed in my nightgown, brushed my teeth and washed my face, before crossing the corridor and knocking on Edmund's room. Hearing a 'Come in!' I entered the room and walked to the bed where Edmund was sat – you guessed it – reading a book. I sat on the left side of him and peered over his shoulder, "What are you reading?"

"The History of Archenland: the Past 300 Years, Volume II." He said, eyes never leaving the pages.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Fascinating."

"It is actually."

"Well, don't let me distract you from your reading. I'll just go to sleep." I said as I started to make myself comfy under the covers.

I stopped suddenly though when Edmund leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, "Goodnight Sophia." He whispered before returning to his book.

_What was going on with today?... oh well, I'm not going to complain. Carpe diem. Seize the day_. I leant over and kissed him on the cheek too, "Night Edmund." I replied before I turning on my side and closing my eyes to sleep.

I think I liked today.


	10. Chapter 10: Aslan's How

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 10 

I was woken by a kiss to my cheek.

I thought it was a lovely way to start the day, especially with a kiss from Edmund. But I was prejudice because of my crush. I was beginning to love waking up next to Edmund, it was always interesting. Whether he was falling off the bed, sleep-talking, skidding into the room or kissing my cheek. It was just so fun to be with him.

I slowly opened my eyes and focused on the face about a hand span away from my own. Edmund had a happy look on his face, and although that kiss had been lovely, I wasn't a natural morning person, and I was still a little groggy from sleep. His smile was nice though, and the lips I had just felt. I also saw a bit of a shadow on his jaw, _he needs to shave_, before he spoke, "Good morning Sophia."

"Morning Edmund."

"Ready for this morning?"

"What's happening this morning?" _I was a little slow right now, but give me a break, I just woke up_.

"We're going to Aslan's How after breakfast, remember?"

"Oh right. For the weekend."

"Yes, now it's time to get up." He grabbed me and pulled me up to a sitting position, "The sooner we have our breakfast, the sooner we can get going!"

I yawned, rubbing my eyes tiredly, "You're awfully chipper at... what time is it?"

"Five o'clock."

"FIVE O'CLOCK? Edmund what are you waking me up this early for?" _I'm going to kill that boy, I love my sleep when there are no evil ladies there_.

He pouted at me, "But I was excited."

"Well be excited in a few hours. I'm going back to sleep." I lay down again and huddled under the lovely warm covers. I thought I'd won, until I heard movement and suddenly felt myself being lifted up off the bed, still wrapped in the covers, and moved. I managed to pull my head and an arm out of my quilt cocoon, and turned to glare at the boy carrying me out of his room in his arms, "_Edmund!_ I was trying to sleep!"

"I know. But it's time for breakfast, and then we can go get your things and go pack the horses and we can be off before nine. That way if we ride at a fair pace we should reach the How by about two."

"But I'm still sleepy."

"We can share a horse and you can lean on me. Then you can sleep, happy?"

_How did he manage to get everything he wants? _"Fine. But there had better be eggs and bacon ready, or I'll be cranky _and_ hungry."

"Of course," he said, as he walked into the dining hall. I heard giggles and turned to see the others there too. I was still wrapped up in my warm covers and in Edmund's arms bridal style. I could hardly move.

"What are you all doing here this early?"

"We came to see you off. It's only getting up an hour earlier." Peter said calmly as Edmund sat me in my seat, _still_ in my – well _his_ – quilt.

I looked at them all as if they were crazy, "You get up at six? _Every_ day? You people are insane." They just chuckled at me while I let Edmund serve me some food. He was sat next to me today, Lucy having swapped seats with him. _Huh, that's different_, now I have to turn my head to the right to see Edmund. He piled on some eggs and bacon onto my plate, along with a few pieces of toast and a steaming mug of tea. _Ahh... caffeine_. I gulped down the tea and started digging into my food as I listened to the early morning chatter between siblings and honorary siblings. Edmund was discussing with Caspian and Lucy about what we were going to do this weekend, it sounded like fun. Susan and Peter were having a more 'mature' conversation, on a problem with a village on the outskirts of Narnia, near the Western Mountains.

News had increased recently about troublemakers and conflicts in the western parts of Narnia, and unfortunately it seemed to be spreading. We had yet to decide what to do. To send one of us or a group of soldiers could be suicide if we didn't know what we were dealing with. But if we did nothing, Narnia could revolt at our lack of action, or the trouble could spread even further and deeper into Narnia. Possibly even crossing the borders into another country. Archenland and the other neighbouring countries would be watching us very carefully right now, judging us on how fit we really were to be sat as the ruling heads of Narnia during a time of 'peace'.

Aslan's How was south from Cair Paravel, so we shouldn't really run into trouble unless the problem has spread further than we thought. The 'couple of guards plus Aspennal' for Edmund and me on our trip had turned into _fifteen_ guards and five armed centaurs including Aspennal. Oh well, I doubt it'd interfere too much in our trip. We'd probably be fine, and Peter was probably just being overly cautious. Not that I could blame him. He _was_ sending out his younger brother during a potentially troublesome time.

"You done yet Sophia? Edmund already went ahead to pack the horses. He told me to help you get ready so you can go." Susan said, dragging me away from the breakfast which I _hadn't_ actually quite finished. "I've never seen him so hyper."

"I know, I didn't think he was a morning person."

"Morning person? Edmund?" Susan started to laugh, "He's a _horrible_ morning person. He's so hard to wake up. How'd you wake him up today?"

I blinked in surprise, "Actually, _he_ woke _me_ up this morning."

Now Susan looked surprised, "Really? Hmm... oh well, let's get you ready then, before he gets too impatient."

I nodded and ran to keep up with Susan's longer strides to my room. She practically stripped and dressed me herself to my embarrassment, because I was 'taking too long'. It was my usual clothing, but I wore a tunic and green cloak over my clothes. I then grabbed my pre-packed bags and was rushed to the chaotic stables by Susan. _Calm down a little, I'm still half asleep here._ The stables were buzzing with activity, _was our trip really so... busy? _Once Susan had dropped me off in the stables, I was bundled about by Aspennal. He seemed excited too, and strapped my things onto a horse along with some extra blankets and other things, before hurtling me along through the stable.

_What was I? Another bag?_

I found myself soon placed in Edmund's care, he seeming just as chipper as I had seen him earlier, and gave me a hug when he saw me, "Still tired?"

"What do you think boy-who-woke-me-up-at-five-in-the-bloody-morning?" He just chuckled before putting his hands on my waist and lifting me onto a saddled horse. "Side saddle? But I don't ride side saddle-"

"We're sharing a horse remember? If you sit like that, it makes it easier for you to lean on me. Then you can have a nap and quit being cranky." He said as he hopped up behind me. There was a bit of a shuffle as we got ourselves comfortable. There wasn't quite enough room for us both in the saddle, so Edmund decided it'd be better if I practically sat on his lap rather than in front of him. He somehow managed to keep his balance as he held an arm around my back and tucked an arm under my legs and pulled me onto his lap before he let go of me to grab the reins. I was trapped within Edmund's arms and torso and the horse. "Comfy?"

"Quite." I said as I leant against his chest as he led the horse out of the stables. I heard him click his tongue to get the horse to move faster, riding in the centre of the circle of our guards. The rocking of the horse and the steady breathing movements from Edmund's chest were lulling me to sleep, but I fought it. I didn't want to sleep. I wrapped my arms around his torso in a half-hug, and decided a conversation was what I needed to keep me awake. "So what are we going to do this weekend?"

"What do you want to do?"

"That's not what I asked you Edmund."

"Fine, fine. I thought we could explore a little deeper into Aslan's How, and the area around it. It's a beautiful place during the day, but much better at night. We could have a nap this afternoon so we can stay up later to stargaze and things like that. We're just going to relax mainly, without distractions from duties, books, the Council-"

"Your siblings?"

"My siblings, and anything else in Narnia. Is that okay for you?"

"Mhmm..." I was losing the battle against sleep. _Stay awake, stay awake. You can sleep this afternoon._

I felt Edmund kiss the top of my head, _he's gotten quite affectionate, hasn't he?_ "Sleep Sophia, we're sat like this for a reason you know."

"Excellent company?"

"Maybe. Or for you to have a nap. I won't let you fall, trust me."

I nodded my head against his chest and closed my eyes. _Stupid five o'clock in the bloody morning and an unusually chirpy Edmund_.

* * *

I woke up for the second time that day, but not with a kiss. I just felt much more rested. I was lying in a tent across from a sleeping Edmund and an on guard Aspennal. "Good afternoon Lady Sophia." I had managed to get him to stop calling me 'your Majesty' and the like, but had to submit to this name instead. It wasn't as bad at least.

"Afternoon?"

"Yes my Lady, you just missed lunch but I'm sure there is something you can get if you are still hungry. His Majesty has just fallen asleep for a nap and requested to be woken up when dinner was starting."

"I slept all this time? You should have woken me up! I should have helped you set up or something."

"But you were sleeping. Besides his Majesty forbade us to wake you, I wouldn't have done so myself anyway. You looked very peaceful in your sleep." _Edmund... now I feel guilty about not helping set up camp or anything_. "Shall I go get you something to eat?"

"It's fine Aspennal, you must be tired."

"Not really, I have been resting a few hours since we set up camp, and the food has revived my energy. I shall find you something to eat." And before I could protest he was gone from the tent. Edmund was softly snoring in his bed on his side of the tent, so I decided to leave him in peace and stretch my legs a little. I grabbed Dawn from the floor beside my bed and walked out of the tent and saw a huge hill in front of the tent, a stone entrance into the hill and several windows carved into it I saw also.

I didn't want to wander too far, in case we _did_ happen to be attacked and I'd be by myself. But I walked several times around the camp and talked to everyone. By the time I returned to my tent, Aspennal was sat outside holding a bowl of assorted food for me. It was just some bread and a slightly cold but still tasty vegetable stew. But it filled me nonetheless and I felt much better than this morning. Aspennal told me all about the hill, telling me that the Stone Table was actually inside.

After not much begging he gave me a tour – with several guards – of the inside of the How, and I saw the legendary broken Stone Table, and a stone depiction of the golden lion himself. I reached out with a hand and stroked the mane of the stone lion, and I swear I heard a lion's roar from somewhere, but felt immense peace within me. I just _knew_ that the White Witch couldn't touch me from now on, at least not in my dreams. I had 'told' Aslan about her through my touch, and he'd protect me now. I _think_. Well, maybe thinking positive is all I need anyway. We'll see. Well, _I'll_ see.

After the tour I decided to go check up on Edmund, and found him still sleeping in the tent, the only change being that he had turned over in his sleep. He was mumbling incoherently, and had his usual cute expression of sleep on his face. I sat next to him and gently took his hand in mine, playing with his fingers, measuring my hand with his, simply holding it. Anything really. It was relaxing just being in Edmund's presence. I had noticed a strand of his dark hair in front of an eye when I first saw him, but had resisted moving it from fear that he'd wake up and knowing that I really _shouldn't_ invade his personal space _that_ much. But I could hold his hand, _right_?

Eventually the pull was too strong. Very slowly and very carefully I brushed the _stupid_ soft lock of hair from his eye, pushing it back to lie with the rest of his hair. Satisfied with my work, I looked at his face again and was shocked to see him staring right at me wide awake. "Dear Aslan! Were you _trying_ to scare me?"

He chuckled as he sat up, keeping my hand in his now, "No, I'd _never_ do that."

I rolled my eyes at him, "So how long have you been awake?"

"Since I heard you enter the tent."

_Typical boy with abnormally acute hearing,_ "Why don't you ever show you're awake when I think you're asleep?"

"It's more fun. I don't know what you're going to do."

_Like me and waking up next to you, _"Well I hope you've had your fun giving me a heart attack for what must be the fifth time."

He just laughed softly, before bringing my hand to his lips and planting a kiss in my palm, probably causing me to blush. "Come on, I think I smell dinner cooking." He pulled me up to stand and led me through the small camp, probably following his nose, to find a faun stood over a fairly large pot, stirring it occasionally. "Come on, we can grab some food and make our way to the top of the hill. Are you ready for some star-gazing?"

"Sure, let's go look at balls of gas in the sky billions of miles away." We both grabbed a bowl of the stew-soup thing and started walking up the side of the hill. Some blankets were already laid out on the ground and we sat and talked while we ate, watching the sun set. The sky was filled with oranges and reds and purples, and grew darker as the time flew by. Eventually we lay down on the blankets and stared at the darkening sky.

"There's Orion's belt. And that bright star is Sirius."

"So the stars here are the same as on earth?"

"Well, I call the stars the same things as on earth. It's easier, and they are in the same places."

"Interesting." So he kept naming off stars to me and pointing out the constellations for me. "Do you have a favourite star?"

"No. It would be too difficult to choose between all of them."

"Hmm... I like the moon best."

"That's not a star!"

"I know, but it looks bigger." I turned my head and watched Edmund laugh at me. I guess it was a silly comment, but it _was_ what I was honestly thinking at the time. When he calmed down enough he turned his head and looked at me too.

Suddenly it seemed very quiet to me.

I smiled at Edmund, and got _that_ smile back, "Why do you do that?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"That smile, you know, _that_ smile." I tried copying his face, and saw him looking amused at my efforts, "What? I'm _trying_ to get the look, it's not my fault if I'm looking a little stupid while I try."

"I'm not laughing _at_ you Sophia. I just thought that you'd have realised what I meant by 'that look' I keep giving you."

Now _I_ raised an eyebrow at him, _what was I supposed to know?_ "What is it?"

And then I saw that light blush on Edmund's face, just visible in the moonlight. "Well, Lucy and Su have been talking a lot to me," _uh-oh_, "Peter and Caspian too, Caspian especially actually. I talked a lot to them because I was really confused about a lot of things to do with you. And then, about a month ago Lucy told me something," _double uh-oh_, "Which gave me even more to think about, which made me even _more_ confused! And it's all because of you!" he was sat up now, frowning down at his clenched fists in his lap.

"Edmund you're sounding like a girl, calm down." _good, I made him laugh a little, that frown was upsetting me_, "From that rant all I got was that even with help you are just as confused as ever about something to do with me."

"But I'm not now."

"You're not? I don't even know if that's a good thing."

"I worked everything out two weeks ago."

"Oh really? And what did you work out?"

"I think that I'm in love with you."

* * *

_WHAT?_

I sat up too, Edmund was still not looking at me.

He was watching his hands, which were clenching and unclenching periodically, _he must really be nervous_, and he was slumped where he sat. _Say something Sophia!_ But I was frozen. Not that I wouldn't like to answer, I was just in a state of partial shock. Never in my life would I have guessed that _Edmund_ would confess first. I had always planned what _I_ would say to him, _first_. Not in response. Then I heard Edmund give a big sigh, "Don't worry about it Sophia... it's fine if you don't feel the same, I just... thought you should know how I feel. I'll give you some space if you want."

_No don't get up! Say something Sophia, say something! ANYTHING!_

"Edmund wait." I tugged him back down to sit next to me, even though he still refused to look at me, "Edmund I..."


	11. Chapter 11: Paradise Lost

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

**Chapter dedicated to mybeloved1121 for such a lovely PM convo ;P**

* * *

Chapter 11 

* * *

_Recap_

"_I think that I'm in love with you."_

"_Edmund wait." I tugged him back down to sit next to me, even though he still refused to look at me, "Edmund I..."_

* * *

"It's fine Sophia, I shouldn't have said that."

_Argh the stupid boy, stop trying to walk away! _"No, listen-"

"Don't force yourself, I would never want that-"

"Shut up and listen to me Pevensie!" well, _that_ got his attention. I moved so that I was sat directly next to him and waited for him to look at me. "You really think _you_ could force _me_ into anything?"

I smiled when I heard Edmund chuckle. "No I suppose not."

"So listen to me now." I contemplated holding his hand or not, unsure if it would make him uncomfortable. _Oh piss it_, I grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers as I had done before in the tent, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything after what you said. I was surprised. I had always pictured _me_ confessing first out of the two of us-"

"Confessing?-"

"Nuh-uh! Shh! It's listening time for you Pevensie." I waited until he nodded, "I have been just as confused as you, perhaps even more so, since the moment that I met you. Your siblings, particularly your younger one, helped none whatsoever. They just messed even more with my head. But I have always liked spending time with you, even when we fought. That night when I caught you and Elena sneaking out of your room, do you remember that? You are such a funny sleep-talker."

Edmund blushed, "I sleep-talk?"

"Yes, and you say the most interesting things."

"Oh god..."

"And I always love waking up next to you in the morning. It never fails to amuse me whatever happens." I saw Edmund smile at that thought, although he was looking at our joined hands, "You are the best sword-fighter that I have ever met except for the one that killed me. And you're never afraid to fight me fully, physically or verbally, even if I _am_ a girl." I smiled at him, "I don't _think_ that I'm in love with you Edmund. I _am_ in love with you. You _stupid _crazy boy."

He laughed, "Does that make you a stupid crazy girl?"

"Yes. Most definitely."

"Does that make you _my_ stupid crazy girl?"

I looked at Edmund and smiled when I saw the blush staining his cheeks. Other than the setting, we had been so unromantic, it was so _us_. "I'd like to be so."

"Good, because you are. And no one else's. Like _Sarin_."

"Sarin? What's got you thinking of him?"

"... Nothing."

"Are you _jealous_?"

"Quiet you." I burst out laughing. _Edmund_ jealous over _Sarin_.

"Don't worry Edmund, you have nothing to worry about. I hardly knew him anyway. And it was only _one_ dance."

"Stupid pretty boy still stole one dance with you from me." I rolled my eyes at him, it was annoying and cute at the same time how jealous he was from so long ago. I removed my hand and lay down so my head was in Edmund's lap. He leant forward so his head was blocking my view of the stars. "What? Am I your pillow now?"

"Yes, you're comfy, so be a quiet pillow." He chuckled at me again, still looking down at me. I eventually closed my eyes as I relaxed under Edmund's hands which were running through my hair and massaging my head. I felt a great relief after our confessions. A great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Edmund started to pull me up suddenly. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said with a smile. I frowned in confusion, "Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and waited. I felt him shift a little beside me, and one of his hands came up and stroked my left cheek. I smiled and leant into his hand, kissing his palm as he had done to me before in the tent. It was then that I felt his lips softly and briefly brush the corner of my mouth. I froze a little before I let a grin spread across my face. _Edmund kissed me!_

I moved to face him, I think. I still had my eyes closed so I wasn't sure. "You missed."

"Really?"

"Yep." I reached out until I felt his shoulders. I patted my way up to his face keeping my eyes closed. I felt his throat and his Adam's apple as he laughed a little. I felt his jaw and up to his cheekbones. Then I felt his eyebrows and his soft hair, before making my way back down to his nose and lips. I traced my finger over his lips and could feel the smile he was making. He kissed my finger before I moved my hands to cup his face. Keeping in mind where his lips were approximately, I pulled his face closer to mine until my lips met skin. _Damn, I missed too._ I moved a little and kissed him again, catching him on the corner of his mouth. Again I moved a little more, and I finally kissed Edmund on his lips fully.

They felt soft and warm against my lips. I pressed my lips a little harder against Edmund's, and felt him pull me closer to him by my waist. His hands massaged my back as he kissed me, and I gave a sigh of contentment. _Finally._ I stayed kissing Edmund, wrapped in his arms. It couldn't have been more perfect to me. When we finally pulled away I saw Edmund had the happiest smile on his face as he grinned mischievously down at me. I grinned back at him, my face feeling a little warm. He leant down and pecked the end of my nose before pulling away. "Come on. It's really late now, let's get some sleep."

"Fine." He lay down and I lay down next to him, still leaving a couple of inches between us like usual. But he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me against him so my back was right against his chest. Then he turned me around so I was half-lying on top of him.

"I thought I was your pillow."

I laughed at him before wrapping an arm around him too. "Well, as long as you said it." he pulled up a blanket over us and I slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating and his steady breaths in and out. _I hope tomorrow's as eventful as today._

* * *

The next morning I was woken by a kiss.

And then another.

And another.

It was tickling me quite a bit actually as Edmund kissed my neck up towards my lips. "Edmund?"

"Mm?"

"You're tickling me."

"Really?" he said pecking me on my lips, "That's nice." I giggled and pushed him away so I could sit up. The sun was fairly high in the sky, and I felt my stomach start to rumble. Edmund pulled me to him and hugged me before he kissed me on my cheek, "I think you're hungry."

"You heard that?"

"I think the guards at the bottom of the hill heard that."

I whacked him on the arm, "Shut up."

"You're hitting me after I got you breakfast?" I looked at him as he held up a bowl of eggs and sausages from behind him, "Maybe you don't want this then." He picked up the fork and stabbed a sausage, bringing it closer and closer to his mouth-

"If you take one bite out of my breakfast you're dead."

So of course he took a bite. I lunged at him but he dodged me and started running down the hill, my breakfast still with him. I stood up and made chase, almost catching him several times but always _just _missing him. _Come on_, he had such an advantage with his height and long legs. Eventually I predicted where he would turn correctly and tackled him to the ground, taking great satisfaction in the 'oof!' that came out of him. I stood up and looked down at him, "Hah! You think you can steal my breakfast? Give it back!"

"Too late love, I already ate it during the chase."

I stared at him, "What did you call me?"

Edmund blinked in confusion a little, before realisation dawned on him and he blushed lightly. "Oh, sorry, it just slipped out-"

"It's fine Edmund, I was just a little surprised. It's nice though... but you still owe me breakfast mister!"

Edmund grinned and pulled me to the ground with him, "Want a taster?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You _wish_ I did."

"Yes I do, so will you?"

I tapped my chin in faux thought, "I don't think so, I'm still hungry you see and woah!-"

Edmund pulled me down so our lips met and he kissed me thoroughly, nipping my lips every now and then, making me sigh happily. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked lightly on it, smirking when I felt him groan. I almost laughed; _even now while we were kissing we were competing slightly._ When he pulled away finally when we both needed air we were both breathing heavy and I saw that his lips were probably as swollen as mine. Edmund grinned, "It's like, now that I have you, I can't get enough."

I blushed a little, and was about to respond when we heard a throat being cleared behind us. My eyes widened and both our faces flushed as we turned to face a smug looking Aspennal. "Your Majesty, my Lady, we were going down to the river to relax. Feel free to join us if you feel inclined, we'll understand if you would prefer to stay here though-"

I jumped up, pulling Edmund up with me, "No no! The river sounds like fun. You like swimming right Edmund?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Great."

We spent the rest of the day down by the river, swimming and having fun. We had a major splashing war, and even roped in most of the guardsmen to join us. Aspennal as always was on my side, and he helped me greatly with his powerful splash-waves, after which I broke through and 'attacked' the recovering 'victims'. Edmund was my favourite target, as I was apparently his. We went out of our way just to splash each other. I hadn't laughed this much in ages.

After we had calmed down a fair amount we threw a couple of lines into the river and fished for lunch, seeing as _someone_ had eaten my breakfast before I could. We had simply fried fish and some leftover vegetables and bread. Late this afternoon we'd be heading back to Cair Paravel. We'd probably arrive just before everyone was going to bed. I was a little upset that Edmund and my trip was over. Two days and a night seemed too short. Time had flown by. And soon I'd have to face 'the Lucy'...

No... _we'd_ have to face Lucy.

Well, that sounded less sinister, but only slightly. At least this way when Lucy tried to attack us with hugs I could push Edmund in front and run away. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make. I'd make it up to Edmund later if I had to, he'd understand. I know if I don't act fast enough Edmund would have sacrificed _me_ to Lucy. We were similar in that sense; we were terrified of Lucy.

Until we left though, Edmund and I spent our time together on the top of Aslan's How, just talking. Well, we also kissed of course, revelling in our temporary isolation and peace. Soon it'd be more difficult to spend time alone together. I gave credit to Susan and Caspian now. I'd stop joining Lucy in annoying their alone time from now on. But eventually the sun was halfway down its descent from the sky, and the camp was packed. Everyone was getting ready to go, and I was already missing the freedom of Aslan's How. I looked sadly at the hill. A pair of hands on my waist shook me from my thoughts, and I squealed in surprise when they pinched me.

I turned to see the culprit to be Edmund, now laughing at my squeal, "Surprise?" I glared at him. He just swung himself up onto his horse, before twisting round and holding a hand out to me, "You hopping on?"

"What?"

"Do you want to share a ride? You can sit behind me; you don't have to go side-saddle again. That is as long as you aren't tired again." I gave him a look before taking hold of his hand. He managed to swing me onto the horse somehow, despite his apparent fairly lanky frame. One hand, how did he do it? Oh well, I sat astride the horse behind Edmund and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Comfy?"

"Yes."

"Good, hold on tight then, don't want you falling off now do we?"

"If I did you'd hear about it. And I'll have you know I have yet to fall off a horse, so if I do it'll be your doing."

"Of course." Edmund said before clicking his tongue at the horse and we set off with the rest of the group. Most of the others were up ahead with the luggage and tent equipment; only Aspennal, a guard and another centaur were really close to us. We had been riding at a fairly leisurely pace for about an hour when one of the guards up ahead fell off their horse. I thought nothing much of it, he might have been tired from a night watch, but then there was the shouting from those surrounding him.

And then another guard fell. Someone pulled out an arrow from their side before shouting, "We're under attack!"

We were in the middle of an open field with no cover, and we were apparently under attack from someone who had archers. The moment more arrows came flying at us from seemingly nowhere, Edmund took charge, telling everyone to get back to the castle as fast as they could. I thought it was impossible getting through a half-day's ride in under an hour hopefully. I was holding tight to Edmund as he sped up on his horse, until I felt a splitting pain in my leg.

When I looked at my leg I saw an arrow stuck deep into my thigh. Every movement of the horse sent stinging pains through the whole of my right leg, but I didn't make a noise. If Edmund got distracted now, more of us could get hurt. I looked again at the arrow and took every detail I could, it could come in useful later. It was black, and the feathers ragged, and although I couldn't tell what kind of arrowhead it had, I guessed it to be a hooked one. Normal ones had never hurt me this much. If I tried tugging this arrow out, a chunk of my flesh would come out too. It would have to be done professionally when we got to the castle.

And then I noticed something.

The arrow was pointed ahead of me, _the enemy were behind us!_ I looked in front of me at Edmund's back, and instantly knew who the target of this attack was. _Edmund_. I wouldn't let them get him, not while I was still alive and kicking, albeit with one leg. I was about to relay my observations to the others, when someone seemed to notice the blood spreading throughout my trousers.

"Lady Sophia!" I heard Aspennal shout as he ran up closer to my side.

"Sophia! Are you okay?" I heard Edmund ask.

I was about to say I was fine when another stabbing pain shot through me from my shoulder. It was worse than the arrow in my leg though, because when I looked over my shoulder I saw a chain attached to the arrow, and far behind us attached to the end of the chain, were some not very friendly looking men on horses. I hardly had time to scream before I was tugged off the horse and away from Edmund by my shoulder, and that _really_ hurt. _Stupid hooked arrow attached to a stupid chain and some stupid men!_

The guards who had been riding behind us just managed to dodge trampling all over me on their horses, before they closed in to protect the king. I screamed in pain as I was dragged backwards by my shoulder, my group riding away from me.

"My Lady!" I managed to look up and see Aspennal riding hard towards me, Hilieth already drawn along with another sword. I couldn't keep my head up though, every bump on the ground sent another jarring pain through my shoulder and then my thigh. Eventually they stopped dragging me. it was long enough for Aspennal to reach me, and he lifted me onto his flank quickly, ignoring my scream of pain as he did so. I know he had to, so I clung weakly onto his torso from behind, my right arm practically useless as all I could feel was pain from it. "Don't let go my Lady."

I managed a weak chuckle as I saw the approaching enemy group. "I wasn't planning to." We were outnumbered at least fourteen to two, and that was even _if_ I could fight. We were quickly and easily surrounded. Aspennal spun around, trying to simultaneously protect me and fight enough to get us out of the circle. No help had come, and I was half glad. At least now Edmund was going to be safe, they'd come back later when they had back-up. I hoped.

We weren't doing too badly until the enemy got wise and tackled Aspennal at his legs, his weak point, sending him and me toppling to the ground. I was in a world of pain now, but managed to try and reach out when they started tying Aspennal up. I was easily batted away, and saw a parting in the circle. I twisted my head and saw someone approaching, probably their leader judging by their reaction to him. I couldn't see his face at first, as the sun was hitting me right in the eye, but when I did all I saw was that face.

That awful face.

"You!"


	12. Chapter 12: Old faces

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

**This chapter goes to MusicAddict1234, for such uplifting (and ego-boosting) reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 12 

"You greasy-haired, pock-marked, arrogant, pig-headed, chauvinistic, greedy dickhead!"

He just smiled, "It's good to see your lovely face again princess, and so young too."

"It's _Queen_ to you _buddy_."

"It feels surreal how I know what you'll look in a few years. So beautiful. Perhaps you have reconsidered-"

I spat at him, "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged once again. Perhaps this time you'll stay dead." He turned to his men, "Take them both!"

I watched him walk off, drowning in pure hatred. _This was the man who had destroyed me. Who killed me. Who took me from my home._ I have no idea how I had compared him to Caspian, Cas was nothing like this man. He was a handsome man, I'd give him that. But _this_ Caspian was a disgrace of a man, much like Miraz had been – so I'm told – even his face was a sea of hard lines and piercing black eyes. Nothing about that man was soft or gentle. How Caspian was related to him I'd never know. They were so different. And I was so thankful for it.

_No, it wasn't real... _he_ wasn't real anymore, he'd been dead for several centuries... this couldn't be _the_ Caspian who had killed me... it had to be a coincidence... a _big_ coincidence..._

I heard a grunting to my left and turned over slightly, just able to see Aspennal between the legs of the men trying to restrain him. Hilieth I saw had been cast aside with the other sword, once again lost from her owner, and Aspennal had been gagged and his hands tied. But he was giving the men a harder time at tying his legs. He was a big centaur, and how they were going to really get him was practically impossible- "AH!"

A hand was digging the arrow in my shoulder deeper, twisting it a little. It felt like my shoulder was burning from the pain. I looked up to see the culprit was a straggly haired man with greying skin and a pot belly the size of England, "Be still _Narnian_, or we'll leave you behind and take the girl alone."

I knew they had Aspennal there. He was too damn loyal to leave me by myself to face these men. I turned to face Aspennal and sent him a look telling him to go, save himself. All I saw was the moment of absolute loyalty as he stood still, allowing those foul men to bind him up and load him onto a cart, as if he was some dumb _animal_. I barely had time to send a reassuring and thankful look to him before I too was tossed into another cart, landing agonizingly on my injured leg. I wasn't tied up, but it wasn't likely I would be able to outrun these men. Besides, if Aspennal was still here, _I_ too would stay for him. We'd support each other until the others came with back-up.

I turned awkwardly onto my left side, the uninjured side, and prepared myself for a _very_ uncomfortable ride. I couldn't lean to far forward because that sent the arrow in my leg deeper, and I couldn't lean too far back because the arrow in my shoulder – now with its chain removed – would dig deeper too. I would have to do a balancing act on my left side. That was _if_ I could stay awake long enough. The pain was really excruciating, and on top of that I was losing quite a bit of blood. And I had no means to stop the blood-loss. I just had to hope _someone_ wherever I was being taken to had _some_ medical knowledge. Or I'd _really_ be a dead woman.

"Comfy princess?" that stupid pot-bellied man asked with a leering grin on his face, revealing all his yellow and missing teeth.

I growled at him as he rode ahead on his horse as we started to move, "It's _Queen_ to you."

* * *

We eventually stopped at a campsite outside a dilapidating castle in the middle of two mountains. It wasn't much, and it was all very dark, dank and damp. But there were a surprisingly large amount of men there. Aspennal was tied between several strong trees, and although I know he was strong enough to kick himself free, he wouldn't, because I was in the tent beside the trees, being 'treated' by a medic. I swear, the treatment hurt almost as much as the injury.

A stupid man was basically probing my injury until all the hooks of the arrows were free. _This man was not as trained medically as he had claimed when he met me. _When both arrows were removed, a bandage of sorts was tightly wrapped around my leg and shoulder, and I was booted out of the 'Medic's' tent and tied to a tree opposite to Aspennal. _Well at least they know how to treat captives carefully.._. _not_, "You okay Aspennal?"

"Yes my Lady. How are your injuries?"

"There aren't any more arrows at least. But I'm feeling kind of woozy, and really thirsty."

"You have lost more blood than we thought, you need help."

"Well, it's not coming yet." I huffed, "I'll be fine." I started seeing the landscape blur for a couple of seconds, "...I think."

Dinner that night was a soup of the thinnest gruel I had ever seen, but because we were at 'high risk' of escaping – we had managed to untie ourselves earlier, and almost got away – we were fed by our captors, who took greater pleasure in seeing how much of a mess they could make on us with our dinner than with really feeding us. I was starving and borderline delusional from my wounds when they removed Aspennal and me from the trees we were tied to, only to be faced with their leader in his tent. He was sat on a chair beside a fur throne of sorts, presumably his, and smiled as we entered the tent, "Princess, Narnian, I hope you're being treated nicely."

"Shut your mouth you asshole."

"You don't seem to be grateful about my hospitality." I scoffed, "No matter. It isn't really _my_ hospitality you're suffering through. It is _my_ master you should be thanking."

I raised an eyebrow at him, _when had this Telmarine pig-head bow down to anyone other than his reflection?_ "Point me to them and I'll thank them properly."

"Gladly." Came a feminine voice from behind me... a very _familiar_ and chilling voice. I froze at the thought at who it could be, staring straight ahead at the impossible-Caspian-reincarnation and watched as he smiled, his eyes following the movement of the woman towards us. Aspennal had turned his head to see who it was approaching, and I saw the look of horror he sent me from the corner of my eye. _That confirms it almost_, the shuffling of feet grew louder, and I was guessing that she was stood directly behind me from the sounds of it. I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for the inevitable, yet still hoping to be mistaken, and turned my head.

"Shit."

There stood the real life woman of my nightmares. "Face to face at least, hmm little Sophia?" Tall, pale, beautiful, and so _so_ terrifying. She simply smiled at me, her eyes never leaving me as she moved around me to her fur-covered throne.

"Y-Y-You're real!" _damn stutter, don't show her you're afraid! Act angry, think of what she did to Edmund_, "You're alive! But you were killed, by _Aslan_-"

"Do not doubt that I have my _own_ ways of returning to the living. That wild cat merely delayed me."

"H-How?"

"I needed the blood of a son of Adam. And I knew the perfect candidate," she said, reaching over to place a hand on impossible-Caspian-reincarnation's arm, "Unfortunately he was as dead as I was. But some loyal followers of mine found a way, as always. It just took time."

"One thousand years?"

"Yes."

My heart clenched tightly as I was finally forced to face the truth about this _man_, "So he's really-"

He stood and moved in front of me, smiling, "I _am_ the man who killed the 'Great' Queen Sophia." He then turned back to the White Witch, "And she is my master, my saviour and my creator."

_Creator?_

"I will kill you." I turned to the voice, and stared in shock at Aspennal. He looked so deadly at that moment, so dark and hateful, "I will do what my forefather dreamed of doing. I shall avenge you myself for what you did to Lady Sophia. I swear it."

I tried to stop him getting into more trouble, "Aspennal-"

"I look forward to it." Caspian said, looking, for lack of better word, bloodthirsty.

"I _will_ kill you."

I sat speechless. What else could I do? Two of the three others in this tent terrified me, and the other was scaring me in a different sense. I felt so alone, and help had never felt so far away. The hope for us being rescued sank deeper into my mind's abyss, and the fear of death, or worse, torture, drew steadily more real. These were some of my living nightmares... _what's a girl meant to do now?_

The White Witch moved and hung a necklace, a simple plait of golden thread-like material, around my throat. The moment it touched my skin it seemed to weigh a ton, and the energy I had seemed to be sucked away by this trinket. I looked to my side and saw a similar necklace being put on Aspennal, although he tried to resist. I saw the immediate drain on his face when it was finally put on him. my head was turned to face the White Witch again, "Not long now."

_Not long for what?_

* * *

Was it hours, days or weeks later that help arrived?

I can't remember. I had been drifting in and out of consciousness and lost track of time. I was convinced it was due to my injuries, they burnt with pain, and I suspected an infection had set in. I felt feverish, and Aspennal had a constant worried look whenever I was awake enough to look at him. I barely stayed awake sometimes long enough to be fed, which didn't help my situation at all, especially with that damn necklace.

I had been sleeping, not unconscious, when I had heard the first flutter of wings. _Wings of freedom?_ I forced my eyes to open and saw Aspennal stirring from his sleep also. I shook my head a little to wake up more, but it didn't work. _Stay awake Sophia, stay awake. You need to be ready to escape with Aspennal. _

With that in mind I took a look around me, checking the area. It was dark, the only light being that of the moon and the occasional fire in the camp. No one seemed to be awake near us, but I could still see the guards a little further away patrolling the area. That was when I saw it.

A shadow on the ground.

A _griffin's_ shadow.

I looked up and saw a griffin, black against the full moon, circling up above the camp. _Please let it be them_. "Aspennal." I whispered, "Aspennal, I think it's them." I looked to my friend and my face fell instantly. There he was, tied down and with a knife to his throat, held by the bad-Caspian himself. _Coward_. He looked hopelessly up at the sky, then to me with a determined face. _I'm not leaving without you Aspennal_.

"Who's 'them' Sophia?"

"The guards."

"Really? You know what I think? I think that you're a liar. You're friends will not get you back. My master does not wish it, so I will not allow it. This camp is impossible to spot, especially at night." My mind whirred with this information. If help was to come, I'd need to get the griffin's attention. Maybe if I- "If you scream for help princess, or try and get them to rescue you, your Narnian friend here gets it. And wouldn't that be a shame? I was so looking forward to another match. It's been _centuries_ since my last proper battle."

I scowled as best as I could. I wouldn't risk Aspennal's life, not even to be rescued. I'd rather end this night watching that griffin fly away than watch my friend's life end. But neither of those things seemed likely to occur, because although _I_ didn't call for help, _someone else _did...

"We are here! Over here! Right below you!" Aspennal shouted, ignoring the knife at his throat just above his necklace. His voice was hoarse from the 'small' torture sessions we had gone through, and quieter than normal too, but I hoped the griffin heard him. "Come back! Where are you going?"

We watched the griffin fly away from us, seeming unable to hear Aspennal's pleas. His efforts were cut off when bad-Caspian started beating him. I shouted at him to stop, tugging at my binds. _He had never been so violent before_. "You should have listened to me! Where are your friends now Narnian? Abandoning you, aren't they?" each word of his was enunciated by a hit or kick to Aspennal. He was groaning on the ground. I felt someone grab a hold of my head, keeping me watching Aspennal's beating up. "I'll teach you what happens when Narnians like you don't listen to me." Bad-Caspian then re-gripped his knife and kneeled beside Aspennal.

I screamed in horror as I watched bad-Caspian cut Aspennal in half, before I felt more drained than ever and faded into darkness. Only two thoughts rang through my head in those last few seconds of clearness; _my friend was dead, _and_ I hope at least someone heard us._


	13. Chapter 13: Seeing things

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 13

I woke up tied up like usual, but facing a concerned looking Aspennal. _What?_ A chuckle from beside me caught my attention, and I turned to face the devil herself, pacing between the trees. "I see my little bit of magic worked."

"Magic? What did you do? Aspennal isn't hurt?"

"Well, not as badly as you thought." I sighed in relief, before feeling chill crawl down my spine. _What had she meant about her 'little bit of magic'?_ "You won't have any more dreams with me now if it's any consolation."

"May I ask _why_ I won't be having any more _nightmares_ with you?"

"That damn _cat_ saw to that. But no matter, because I have what I want." She said turning to face me, "A mole."

"A mole?"

"You."

I scoffed and heard Aspennal say, "She would never help the likes of you."

"She will if I make her." Walking to me she raised my face to face hers and I scowled at the grin on her face, "I can make you see exactly what I want you to see, and I will know all that you will ever know. You know why, little _queen_? Because your mind is mine."

_What?_

"Not to the extent that I would have liked," she continued, "I was unable yet to make you _do_ what I want you to do. But it will be enough."

"I'll _never_ do a thing to help you. I'd rather die than let Narnia fall to you or _him_ again."

She just smiled before pointing to the necklace she had put around my neck, "Do you know what that is?"

"Really bad jewellery?"

She backhanded me, "I do not find comments like _that_ amusing. _That_ necklace ties you to me. And soon enough I won't need that necklace. I will be a part of your mind, ever present, and ever deadly. I could kill you with a snap of my fingers, but it would be such a waste." She held my head to face her, "Now you are a threat to your friends and an asset to your enemy. The one person who could help you hasn't been seen since the Telmarine king's coronation. You are nothing but a pawn for me now."

My head dropped at her words, realising the enormity of my hopelessness. Looking up when I felt something touch my head again, I saw an action replay of Aspennal being gutted. I screamed at the sight, before blinking and seeing Aspennal looking more concerned and confused.

"You see now?" I scrunched my eyes up, unable to rid myself of the image. "That will happen to _all_ your friends. Because of _you_."

She walked away from me, swathed in her usual pale furs, and her staff in hand. "My Lady? My Lady, are you alright?"

_No_, "Y-Yes, I'm fine Aspennal."

I looked up and saw Aspennal staring at me, bright red and purple bruises and cuts visible all over his face and torso from the beating he got last night from bad-Caspian. My heart clenched at the sight. _My fault_. I didn't want any more harm to come to my friends. But where would I go, _could _I go, that would keep them safe?

I was too frightened to take my own life, but maybe I could taunt a guard enough to kill me... no...

Archenland wouldn't accept me, they were a little too cautious.

I probably wouldn't survive the mountains.

But staying in Narnia wasn't really an option, was it?

"They will come soon."

"Aspennal?"

"They will come and get us soon My Lady. I can feel it. Just hold on."

I nodded numbly, unsure if when the time came, whether I would go with him and the rescuers. I posed too high a threat surely. I would just have to wait and see. If someone had heard Aspennal's call last night and they came soon, I'd tell them what had happened and hear what the thought. But I knew if they decided to leave me behind, I'd understand. They _should_ leave me. But I doubted they would, especially if any of the kings or queens came. They'd want to take me back regardless, and choose to deal with the consequences later.

But would it be too late by then?

I had a lot to think about...

"..._Psst_."

I shook awake from my light nap at the sound. When had I fallen asleep? And was I hearing things now?

"_Psst!_"

That was a _definite_ sound. I turned to look around me, peering especially into the bushes and shrubs around us. The sun was setting, in a few minutes it would be dark. I saw movement beside a tree a couple of metres from me. "Peter?"

"Shh, we're getting you out of here."

Peter was acting strange. Not at all like I remembered. He wasn't even checking that no one sneaking up on us. Maybe he was just very confident in whoever had come with him. "We?"

"Everyone's here."

"Aspennal-"

"The girls and Caspian are getting him."

"Where's Edmund?"

"Keeping guard. He didn't want to be near the White Witch again."

_They knew? How?_ "You know she's here?"

Peter was untying the ropes tying me to the tree as he spoke, "We saw her on our way here, with Caspian I. I can't believe she brought him back to life."

I was very suspicious right now, "How do you know what he looks like? You've never seen him before."

Peter paused before answering slowly, "Don't you remember? You've described him to us. Besides, we heard someone say his name."

"I _never_ described him." I backed away from him, _I'll test him_, "How did you find us?"

"We followed your trail of course."

"Impossible! There were no trails! You aren't Peter. It's _you_! Get out of my head! Stop it, get out!" Peter turned to face me, looking so confused I almost took back my words. But then a grin spread across his face. A very un-Peter like grin. By the time I had blinked again I was staring at a sleeping Aspennal, and the sun was high in the sky. _She was- it was so real._ "Edmund..."

* * *

"_...Psst._"

_Not again_.

"_Psst!_"

"I'm not falling for it again you bitch. Stay out of my head!"

"Quiet Sophia! You'll alert the guards!" I turned and spotted Peter and Susan staring at me from between some bushes. It was night now, but I could make out the arrow Susan had ready and Peter's sword at hand, both darting their heads around us every now and again. _More convincing, but after a whole night of this I wasn't falling so easily for this illusion._

"Nice try _Jadis_, but it didn't work the first five _hundred_ times you did it."

"What are you talking about?" Peter and Susan ran towards me, Susan keeping watch while Peter started untying me. "Jadis? The White Witch?"

"Oh, and I expect you noticed bad-Caspian too."

"Bad-Caspian? Su what's she on about?"

"Maybe she's delusional. She probably lost a lot of blood. We'd better get her out of her quick. Besides, Aspennal wasn't looking much better with the others."

"Alright. Hold on to my neck Sophia."

I humoured 'Peter' and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me onto his back, "And I suppose we're going to meet up with everyone and escape."

"Well, erm... yes."

"Give it up. Leave me alone. I won't help you Jadis. Not after what you've done."

"Will you quit calling me Jadis?"

"Why _Jadis_, it's your name isn't it?"

"_No_, my name is _Peter_." He shifted me slightly on his back, "I think she must have hit her head pretty hard Su."

"Drop the act you White Witch of bitchiness. I'm tired and hurt, would you at least let me have a peaceful sleep?"

I felt 'Peter' sigh, "I'm really Peter Sophia. Not Jadis. And stop calling me a queen."

"Yeah? Well tell me something only you'd know. What did I ask you at the end of the Winter Ball? Hah! See if you can answer _that_ Jadis."

"You asked me the meaning behind a face Edmund made at you. I told you he was looking jealous."

_What? How?_ "Are- Are you reading my memories?"

Again he sighed, "No. I was _there_. Su do you have anything to help her?"

"Sorry Pete, no."

I stared at the back of Peter's head in awe. "Peter?"

"Yes, for the love of god _yes_! How many times do I have to tell you I'm-"

I clung to his neck, "Peter it's _you_! You're here! It isn't in my head. It's not her. She's not in my head. Haha, we're really escaping!" I was so relieved that tears began to blur the corners of my vision. _They were here!_ "I thought- I thought-"

"That I was the White Witch? I would never have guessed."

"Peter." I hugged his neck, ignoring the pain it caused in my shoulder.

I held tight as he ran with me on his back, out of the camp, Susan on our tail the whole time with an arrow ready just in case. I didn't dare let go of him, fearing that _she'd_ appear and ruin everything if I did. Not even when Peter got onto a horse did I let go, clinging to him even then and holding tight to him the whole ride to the castle. I only loosened my grip on him when we had passed the castle gates and I felt the warm castle air. I felt hands reach up to me, and when I turned to see who it was, I sighed in relief. "Edmund."

He pulled me down straight from the horse and into his arms, careful of my shoulder but hugging me tightly still. I buried my face into his shoulder and breathed in his familiar and comforting scent, "I thought I lost you Sophia." He kissed me on my cheek as he spoke, "They had to practically drag me back to the castle. Are you alright?"

"Mostly." I said, hugging him, "How's Aspennal?"

"Cas and I brought him here a little while before you arrived. Lu already gave him her cordial, he's perfectly fine. But I think it's time that you got some medical attention."

"Yeah," Peter said as he dismounted from the horse, "She was delusional when we got her."

Edmund pulled away from me slightly to look me in the eye, "Delusional?"

"I wasn't being delusional. I was being cautious."

"Yeah, calling me the White Witch."

I felt Edmund freeze at her name, "Why were you calling Pete the White Witch?"

"I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

After checking quickly on Aspennal and getting my dose of Lucy's cordial I self-isolated myself from everyone, to Edmund's particular annoyance. I thought it best knowing what the White Witch had done to me. Until someone found Aslan, I refused to endanger anyone else. Me being around them was a danger, simply because I don't know what the White Witch could make me see, and how I'd react.

"Come _on_ Sophia, let me in!" Edmund cried through my bedroom door.

"No Edmund! I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"You don't know that, did you not hear me when I told you what she's done to me?"

"Yes, but she can't really make you hurt me." he said, "If it makes you feel any better, we'll only tell you anything on a need-to-know basis. Then she won't know until it's too late."

_Damn stupid clever boy_. "...Fine! but if I _do_ hurt you, this is _your_ fault."

"Alright."

I got up from my bed and made my way to the door, "I'm opening the door now."

I had only just opened the door and Edmund was already inside and pulling me to him in a hug. "Didn't I tell you? I can't get enough of you; do you know what the past week without you has been like?" I blushed a little at his words, but smiled still. I leant up and pecked him on the lips before moving back to my bed and picking up the book I had been reading before. "What are you reading?"

"Always the books, huh?" Edmund's face flushed a little as he ducked his head, sitting beside me on my bed. "The History of Archenland: the Past 300 Years, Volume I."

Edmund chuckled, "And how are you finding it so far?"

"Utterly boring. How could you even _think_ about picking up the sequel to read?"

"They're not that bad. If they're so boring, why're you reading them at all?"

I buried my head deeper into the book, _I_ wasn't going to tell him that I was only reading it because he had. "Just trying to see what you see in it." I chanced a glance at him and saw him smiling down at the bed, "What?"

"I can't believe you fell for all this."

I was frowning at him in confusion now, "_What_?" He looked up with a grin unlike the usual grins I saw on him. My smile fell as I recognised the grin, "No."

His face began to morph into that of the White Witch, "I'm still here Sophia, and don't you forget it."

"No, no, no!"

"Sophia! Sophia snap out of it!"

I blinked and it was Edmund sat beside me again, shaking me. "Ed-Edmund?"

"Oh thank god! What happened?"

I lowered my head, "It was her. I don't even have control over my mind, my thoughts. I'm so stupid, I should be stronger than this! Maybe I was too weak to rule Narnia, _that's_ why Aslan sent me back. I'm too weak. He brought me back by accident. Maybe _she_ even brought me here, not Aslan-"

"Alright, that's enough." Edmund said, pulling me to lie down beside him, tucked under one arm. "That's just your fear talking, which is perfectly understandable. But this isn't you. And if you hadn't come, I would never have found you. Whatever the reason, I'm glad that you came here, now. Aren't you a little happy?"

"More than a little."


	14. Chapter 14: Finding Space

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 14

I woke up to the feeling of _something_ stroking me cheek. I opened an eye and saw Edmund, propped up on one arm, stroking my cheek with his other hand. He smiled when he noticed I was awake, leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on my lips. But I reached up and held his lips to mine, smiling when he quickly wrapped an arm around me to pull me closer. When we pulled apart I beamed up at him, kissing his chin, making him chuckle.

"I _was_ trying not to wake you."

I shrugged up at him, "It's too much fun with you _not_ to wake up."

"I know the feeling." I tugged at him a little, until he was leaning over me, and started kissing anywhere I could reach. Edmund wasn't complaining much, running his hands up and down my sides. I arched my back to press myself closer to him, and smiled when I heard him groan a little. "We should really get up now." he mumbled against my lips, at which I just shrugged, running my hands through his hair the way he liked. He pressed his lips to mine one more time, before pulling away to sit back on his heels, straddling me around my thighs. "Come on, time to get up now."

I groaned, "Do I have to? Can't we stay in bed a little longer?"

"No. It's almost time for breakfast. I'll just go get changed, I promise not to take too long."

I nodded my head, letting him pull me up by my arms. I watched him leave the room, and felt like I missed him already. Shaking the feeling off, I started changing into my clothes and was sat in front of my vanity table brushing the knots out of my hair when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" it was Susan. She walked in and stood behind me, taking the brush from me and brushing my hair gently, "Thanks." I said.

"My pleasure." She said, which was strange because I had never heard Susan use that phrase today- _no!_

I looked up in the mirror and saw the brush in Susan's hand turn into a _very _familiar ice staff, and Susan became a _very _familiar evil woman. I was becoming more and more fed up with these visions from the White Witch. "I will _never _help you!"

"Then you will go mad from my spell."

"I'd rather go mad than help an evil bitch like you."

"Then I suppose you are of no more use to me." she said, before plunging her staff through my back, hard enough so I could see the end piercing my chest.

I couldn't help screaming, I mean, she just _stabbed_ me! I think I passed out, because the next thing I knew, Edmund's face appeared before me, as I realised he was shaking me awake. "Sophia! Sophia, are you alright? I came back and you were on the floor shaking!" he looked at me a moment before he realised what had happened, "It was her, wasn't it?"

"Edmund I hate this... I can't even control my own mind! I'm dangerous."

"No you're not. _She _is dangerous, you are still Sophia." I was lifted into Edmund's arms and put back into bed, Edmund keeping me in his arms. "You are still the Sophia I love, because you're still trying to fight her."

I couldn't help smiling at his words, "I love you too."

* * *

The next week was torture for me. One minute I'd be having fun with everyone, and the next I'd be staring at the face of the she-devil herself. It seemed the more I tried to forget her, the more often she appeared. But when I kept thinking about her, I got scared. And to stop me being scared, the Pevensies and Caspian would try and make me forget!

And so the cycle continues...

I just wish _someone_ could have at least _seen_ Aslan.

It was _really_ bugging me this having-an-evil-witch-in-my-head business. I felt most sorry for Edmund though. He was the one around me the most, I think I was giving him early heart attacks, I kept just freezing or shaking apparently. And I was having déjà vu once again, as I was sat reading in my room, Edmund knocking on the door because I was isolating myself again.

"Come _on_ Sophia let me in!"

_Real _déjà vu.

But I was giving him the silent treatment. Hopefully this method – above all other methods tested so far – would bore Edmund the fastest and make him go away. He was a great boyfriend, but he really, _really_ didn't get a hint.

"Sophia you are in there, right?"

_Hmm, interesting idea. Escape._ I needed space. I grabbed a bag and stuffed some necessities in it, planning on sneaking into the kitchens later for some food. I'd only be gone a few days. Just to try and think properly on what I was going to do. With everyone worrying so much and fussing over me, I felt like I couldn't think clearly enough on what to _actually_ do to stop these White-Witch-visions. I'd leave a note for them though. They were bound to worry, especially Edmund and Caspian. Between those two it was a miracle I'd managed the number of pranks that I had done.

I was maybe halfway through my note when I heard a deep voice from behind me, "What are you doing?"

I spun round and drew my sword, only to find it was Edmund, his own sword drawn and parrying Dawn. "What are _you_ doing? Scaring me to death?" I shrieked, glancing to my door, "How did you get in here? I'm sure I locked my door."

Edmund smirked, "You did."

I put Dawn away, "Then how?"

"I unlocked it."

"You know how to pick locks? Since when? And have you ever picked _my_ lock before?"

Edmund just smiled, leaning towards me in what I thought would be a kiss, before jumping back. In his hands I saw my half-finished note, _the sneaky bastard_, and his frown grew more the further he read. "Where are you going?"

"I-I don't know, just away from here... and you can't stop me Edmund! I love you and everything, but I need to do this. Besides, how do I know _you're_ really Edmund?" he leant forward and did kiss me this time, pulling me flush against him and nipping at my lips. He even licked my lips before pulling back, "Okay, you're Edmund, but I'm still going."

"Fine, let me just go get my things."

"What?"

"I'm coming with you of course." Edmund said, "I know you can protect yourself well enough, but what happens if you have an 'episode' while you're ambushed? I won't leave you like that. I can't let you go alone. Please don't make this hard for us... besides, it'll make everyone more willing to leave you be if they know I'm with you."

I frowned at Edmund, before sighing and nodding my head. "We'll be leaving tonight when everyone's asleep."

He pecked my lips before leaving the room, "I'll pack my things and meet you at dinner. And don't think you can sneak out without me, I'll hear you, you know?"

_Damn, there goes plan B._ After dinner I walked up to my room with Edmund and slipped into bed. We weren't going to sleep, but this would hold up the pretence of us being asleep should one of the other Pevensies decide to drop by for a 'Goodnight' or something.

I lay on my side and felt Edmund shuffle up behind me, wrapping an arm around me which I held. I smiled when I felt him kiss my neck, moving up to whisper in my ear, "Remember, don't fall asleep, and don't sneak off without me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Around three in the morning, when we were sure that even the workaholic Peter would have fallen asleep or at least passed out from exhaustion, Edmund and I silently grabbed all our things and made our way to the kitchens and grabbing some food, before heading out of the castle and towards the stables. Leading two horses quietly from their stalls, Edmund and I waited until we were a fair distance from the castle before hopping onto the horses and galloping away, the noise not disturbing the sleeping monarchs in their beds. We rode until it began to get light again, stopping to set up camp and let the horses rest.

I snuggled next to Edmund in the tent, revelling in the peace and quiet, and _privacy_ with just me and Edmund here. I doubted it would last as long as I hoped it would, what with the White Witch in my head and all, but I'd find a way to deal with that. Especially with Edmund by my side.

"Have I told you I loved you today?"

Edmund chuckled, pulling me closer to him, "No. I feel so deprived."

"Well I love you, you big baby."

"I love you too."

"You know you didn't have to come with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Edmund said, kissing me on the lips.

I pulled myself up his body so I was face to face with him now, straddling his hips as I kissed him. Moving to kiss his neck, I smiled as a new thought formed in my head, "You know; this is all quite romantic, running away like this with me, even if it's only for a little while. In fact, you're very romantic when I think about it."

Edmund flushed, "What?"

"It's a good thing, I promise." I said, planting a kiss on his lips before smiling down at him, "I have a romantic boyfriend, I feel so lucky."

Edmund smiled back, leaning up to kiss me before pulling me back to lie on him, "Sleep. We'll catch up a little, head off around lunch, and settle in early tonight to make up for the lost sleep. Sound okay?"

"Sounds lovely," I said, my eyes already drifting closed. "Where are we going anyway?"

I felt him kiss the top of my head, "Don't worry about that right now, we'll go wherever we want to. But let's leave that decision for later, okay?" I nodded, my last thought being, _I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces when the others see my note_.

* * *

A few hours later, and back in Cair Paravel, Lucy stood knocking on Edmund's door, grumpy because he and Sophia were holding up breakfast. "Edmund if you aren't awake RIGHT now, I'm going to be very, VERY angry!"

No response.

Risking lifelong scarring from her brother, Lucy opened the door and peeked inside.

No one.

_Typical_, she thought, _they're almost as bad as Su and Cas; they can't even spend a night apart now_. Lucy turned around and started knocking on Sophia's door now. "Sophia I know you and Edmund are in there, get out right now so everyone can start breakfast! You know how 'proper' Susan can get about meals together... don't make me drag you out! Sophia? Edmund?"

Peeking inside, Lucy again saw no one there. About to leave, Lucy only just noticed the slip of paper resting by her feet. Picking it up, she began to read the letter, her eyes widening as she read it, and her anger and worry boiling over. Running to the dining room where the others were, she shouted, "PETER! You won't believe what's happened!"

_Dear all,_

_Yes, I'm gone, but don't worry, I left willingly. I need space. I love you all and everything, and your concern and kindness is touching, but I need enough space to think properly on how to deal with this 'problem' completely. _

_I'll come back, don't worry about that, and I promise not to take too long. Don't try and find me, because I don't even know where I'm going. I've taken Dawn though, and some other weapons and food, and all the camping essentials._

_And yes Caspian, I remember what areas to avoid, quit glaring at the paper now._

_Peter snap Caspian out of his tantrum._

_On second thoughts, Susan can do that. She'll probably do that better than you Peter, no offense._

_Lucy, I know you're going to kill me when I get back, but I hope that you wait to kill me when I am in full control of my mind._

_I'll love you all forever and hope you'll forgive and understand me. And if you can't, at least I hope you'll respect the fact I felt the need to do this._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Sophia._

_P.S. Edmund's with me._


	15. Chapter 15: Splitting up

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

**Thanks to all the nice reviews about the POV change, I thought I'd experiment a little more and dabble in flicking between Sophia's POV and 3****rd**** person POV at Cair Paravel. Plus, it would help make a lot more sense in what's about to happen. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone! ;P**

* * *

Chapter 15

"So... where are we off to today?" I asked Edmund as we sat cooking our breakfast on the fire.

"I don't know, it was _your_ idea to leave, you know?"

"I know, I just never thought of specifics." I said, poking the frying egg with a fork, "I just planned on steering clear of the western parts but generally just wandering and hoping I'd find Aslan by some chance."

"Are you serious?" Edmund looked a little angry, "We left the castle, the others, our _duties_ to Narnia, because you wanted to do some 'wandering'? Sophia that is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard."

I frowned at him now too, "Well if it's so awful, why don't you go back then? Why did you come anyway? I never said I had any specific destinations in mind before, so why are you picking at this now?"

"It seems a little selfish Sophia-"

"Selfish?" I cried, "I'm trying to get rid of this _thing _in my head so I'm less of a burden to you all! Plus, if _you_ hadn't picked your way into my _locked _room, you could still be home and attending to your _duties_, while I went alone."

"And don't you think that would have caused a bigger uproar?" we were both stood up now, glaring at each other, even though he had the height advantage, "You, gone, alone again! Caspian would have gone mad with worry; he'd probably have sent half the army off to find you, leaving the castle pretty much unguarded. Perfect for our enemies, don't you think Sophia?"

"You wouldn't have worried, though, huh?"

"That's not the point."

"I would have left a letter anyway."

"Like that would have really lifted the worry over you. Goodness knows we don't need you captured again-"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"But this time it would have been!" Edmund returned to his breakfast, back turned to me now, "At least with me they won't have to worry so much about you getting captured or killed again, especially with your 'episodes' as the White Witch. God knows how great you are at those two activities, and by the same person no less." I stared in shock at the back of Edmund's head.

_Is that what they really thought of me?_ A damsel in distress who needed constant looking after? Hadn't I proved myself enough to these people? I'd _died_ for them once, handed myself, my mind even, to an evil witch to protect them, what more did they want of me? Maybe Aslan really wasn't the one who had sent for me both times. It would make sense as to why I was the only monarch of Narnia yet to see him. He hadn't _wanted_ me here; he had just tolerated me because I didn't seem to be doing much harm then.

But now it was just like they didn't want me here now too.

_I love you Edmund, but I won't be treated like this. _I don't need to be _protected_, I could protect myself! And I certainly didn't want Edmund here if he felt he was only here because he felt _obligated_ to keeping the others happy and me out of 'trouble'. It was stupid, and childish, and irrational, but I felt the sudden urge to go the rest of this 'holiday' alone. After our silent breakfast, while Edmund was down by a stream washing all the pots and cutlery we had used, I packed my half of the things, clipped it on to my horse, and headed out.

West.

There was a certain someone I wanted to see, who I needed to defeat once and for all.

_Alone._ Edmund better not follow me this time. I don't think he could without going back to Cair Paravel anyway. I had the tent.

I travelled until dark, camping over night on a small hill to give me the best vantage point. the next morning soon arrived, and I didn't think I was being followed, all I had heard so far were my horse's hooves clip-clopping on the ground. But I was still bubbling with anger at what had been said yesterday. It had really hurt to hear Edmund literally say he was only there to be my babysitter, and he had more important things he'd rather be doing. I never _asked_ him to come along, so he should have quit on the complaining! _Idiot boy_. If I wind up in trouble, it'll be your fault Edmund Pevensie! And I hope to Aslan you're there to see me make my own way out of it. And if I don't make it for some reason, I _will_ find a way to haunt you for the rest of your life.

Anyway... where was the White Witch's camp again? I looked around me, but found only fields and forests around the small hill I was on. Typical Narnian landscape. And also very generic and not helpful whatsoever when trying to find _one_ particular place in _one_ forest. It was like finding a single, specific tree in a forest. Practically impossible.

So I looked higher. _Ah-hah!_ I could just make out the faint trails of white smoke. If I hadn't been looking, it would have looked like just another cloud low in the sky. But that was just the camouflage; if I followed the tail of the cloud I saw it led into the forests below. The source, in fact, of the 'cloud'. I just had to keep that heading in mind now, and hope the same fool made breakfast in the camp every morning.

The trek looked a little long, and I would need that beacon to not get lost.

* * *

"Alright, there something I don't understand," Caspian said, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, "Why didn't you stop her from leaving in the beginning? It would have saved all of us the trouble like you said, and you and her the heartache."

Edmund scowled, the picture of a scolded boy as he internally whacked the back of his own head. "I thought she just needed a night out of the castle, and I thought I could convince her to come back after a day out. You know how stubborn she can be."

"Alright... so-"

"WHY DID YOU SAY ALL THOSE THINGS TO HER?" Lucy screamed into Edmund's ear, making everyone cringe at the volume. Edmund looked down at Lucy's reddening face and raised an eye in confusion. "Surely you must understand what she's thinking now Edmund?"

"Upset? Angry?"

"And?"

"There's an 'and'?"

"I knew it was too early for Edmund to start seeing girls," Caspian whispered to a smirking Peter, as the two kings watched the youngest queen turn on Edmund.

"You had better pay attention to what Lucy says though Cas," Peter whispered back, "From the look on Su's face, if you do what Edmund did, you'll be facing the cold shoulder for weeks." Caspian glanced to his right and noticed the stony expression on Susan's face, and decided to take Peter's advice to heart.

"You practically called her a weak, defenceless, selfish little princess who expected everything done for her and at her leisure!" Lucy ranted, "Do you even realise how often Sophia, and most of us girls in general, battle those sexist stigmas? Not to mention how wrong you are of her anyway."

"What are you talki-"

"She is of equal swordsmanship to you Edmund, how is _that _defenceless? Hmm?" Lucy said whilst pointing an accusing finger at her brother, "And as for selfish? Do I have to list the selfless things she's done for Narnia, us and you?"

"She got murdered, _wow_."

Lucy slapped Edmund, leaving a shocked expression on everyone's faces. "She died buying time for her people, _our _people, to escape to safety. She did exactly what Peter did before, and you don't think he's defenceless. Do you think me and Susan are defenceless too just because we can't handle a blade like you? Because Sophia can. And do you think Caspian's weak just because he didn't kill his uncle? We haven't died for our country Edmund, she did. She gave everything to protect it, and that is _not_ selfishness. That is sacrifice."

"..."

"She worked hard to get where she's gotten, and past what she's been through. If she's asking for a little time to deal with all this, I think it's the least she deserves." Lucy said, quieting down now, a disappointed look replacing her previous furious one. "How much do you think it hurt hearing all that from you especially Edmund? She loves you, and you seem to think so lowly of her. Aren't you supposed to be the 'Just' one?"

Edmund could find nothing to say to Lucy, who merely walked away, wiping angry tears from her face. Then Susan stepped before her brother. "What now Su? Hasn't Lucy said it all really?"

"Not quite," Susan said, "I hope you keep in mind that anything that happens to her is still your fault. You knew how she would react, and don't you deny it. I just hope she doesn't leave Narnia the way she did last time. Otherwise we might never see her again, and all she'll have as a last memory of you is a very stupid fight." Susan nodded to Edmund, before leaving the room in search of her sister.

Peter and Caspian walked up to Edmund then, Peter reaching out and whacking the back of his head, "Wow Ed, in the space of forty-eight hours you've managed to turn all the female monarchs against you. That can't have been easy, but then again, I just witnessed it all."

"Shut up already."

"Why? Are you upset-"

"Your Majesties!" a voice said, interrupting another sibling spat. The three boys turned to see a faun, panting from exhaustion as he approached them.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Caspian asked.

"Aspennal sent me," the faun said between his panting, "I've been running back her for about two hours straight now."

"Running _back_?"

"He had decided after her Majesty Queen Sophia's kidnapping some weeks ago he would personally keep an eye on her, as it has been set in his blood. He gathered about five of us he deemed most loyal to her Majesty to set a watch on her. When she left with his Majesty King Edmund the Just, Aspennal personally followed her with three of us. He has sent me back because he is worried."

"Worried?" Edmund asked, "About what?"

"She is heading West," the faun said, "He fears she is seeking out the White Witch intentionally, but did not think it wise to interject as yet. He asked for assistance though, because he has seen in the sky that Cadoc Lord of Battles and Amis Lord of Sacrifice are set to meet soon. He believes it means her Majesty is in danger, and that she will not win this time."

The three boy's eyes were wide, and they stood still for a moment, absorbing in the information. Peter was the first to recover, dragging the other two behind him as he started ordering any guards within hearing distance to ready their horses and weapons, and to gather the girls. He hoped that Sophia knew what she was doing. And thanked Aslan that Aspennal was so damn loyal to Sophia.

* * *

I really hoped I was doing the right thing.

I was up a tree surveying the White Witch's camp from a distance. After only four days I had reached within surveillance distance of her camp, and had set up my own tent in a safe spot. I had arrived a bit sooner than I had thought, which hopefully gave me plenty of time for planning out what I was going to do. I had lots of food still with me anyway.

I wanted to corner bad-Caspian, but getting into the camp seemed a little too tricky for a lone person like me. The guard rotations seemed completely random, literally one guard telling another they'd had enough and swapping at any point. There was no pattern, which meant I had not timeframe to safely and quietly enter the camp.

Which _meant_ I'd have to wait for bad-Caspian to _leave_ the camp. He definitely left every day, for a short while, without guards, I'm not sure why. I think he was literally asking for trouble. Being stuck in the camp with _her_ must get a little boring I suppose. Whatever the reason, I could use the opportunity well to my advantage.

It was always after lunch time, about half an hour after I guessed it. I wouldn't strike tomorrow. For now I'd just practise. Climbing back down the tree, I made my way back to my tent and pulled on all my armour; the chainmail vest, arm and leg guards, the helmet and the cloak. It had been quite a while since the last time I had geared out like this. It felt heavier too, but familiar.

I had packed all this beforehand, without Edmund knowing. He would have freaked out and demanded to know why I had so much. A question I would have been unable to answer until now. It had really just been a feeling to pack it. Something had bugged me into packing it. I was glad of it now, and I hoped it would be put to better use than my last set. When all the armour was on me, I picked up Dawn and did a few practise swings to warm up my arms and legs, before turning to an invisible opponent and attacking, practising everything I knew.

For hours I was attacking with everything I had, my muscles soon burning from the workout, and sweat was making the undershirt stick to me a little. I felt like shit, but really good as well, that workout was really satisfying, and as usual, I felt more at peace after the practise. I heard a noise behind me, a snapping of a twig underfoot, and immediately drew Dawn again as I turned, but found it was only- "Aspennal? What are you doing here?"

"I have been watching over you since your kidnapping."

I scowled, "Did Edmund put you up to this?"

"No, I chose to do so myself. I worry for you my Lady, especially with what you're planning. I hadn't planned on stopping you, but you must stop."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please do not fight that man again, I don't know what Narnia would do if we lost you again."

"Are you saying you think I will lose? I'm perfectly capable of defeating him-"

"Yes my Lady, I merely meant that I would feel happier if you did not risk your life again." Aspennal said, raising his hands in a placating manner, "Things do not always happen the same way twice. What could happen if you die again and are unable to return?"

I frowned at the grass now, _damn him for bringing up my biggest fear. What _would _happen if I stayed dead this time?_ I shook my head of my thoughts, "I know the dangers, but I must do this Aspennal."

"Why?"

"I figured it out, at least, I think I have." I said, sheathing Dawn again as I started to peel off the armour from me, "But I can't tell you my reasoning."

"Why not?"

"She'll hear me, the White Witch. Remember? She's in my head, always." I said, sitting to clean my armour now, "But that won't last long. Not if my plan works out."

"...You're not going to stop, are you?" I shook my head, "Well, if I cannot stop you from possibly dying my Lady, I might as well help you." I grinned up at him now, _I knew I could count on you Aspennal!_ "I shall get the others, suit up and be ready for practise in ten minutes."

I stared at Aspennal with wide eyes, "What? But I've been practising for hours already!"

"Do you think he will be so lenient as to give you a break?" I looked down and slowly shook my head, picking up the armour again, "Good. I'll go get the others, we'll quickly set up camp by your tent, and begin training." I nodded. No one messed with Aspennal in teacher mode, especially not the student. Still, I was happy he was here, I had been feeling very lonely and isolated. If I was going to count on someone, I knew I could count on Aspennal. He was about as loyal as Rothenhal, which was unbelievable and sweet.

I hoped he realised that I was just as loyal to him as he to me.

Compared to others at least.


	16. Chapter 16: Battlefield

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 16

I rolled my shoulders, _it was time_. Three days wasn't much time to practise, but with Aspennal it made all the difference. Plus, if we waited any longer, I didn't doubt the kings and queens would be arriving soon and interrupt me before I had time to explain. Aspennal helped suit me up, the armour feeling more familiar to my body now, before handing Dawn to me and his own shield, his family crest adorned upon it. He had offered me to take Hilieth before, but I had declined. That was no longer my sword, so I no longer held the right to fight with it. Then, leaving two of his troupe to guard the camp and watch out for anyone, Aspennal, a faun named Embus and I stealthily approached bad-Caspian, out on his predictable amble after lunch. I wasn't naive enough to believe he would be entirely without guard, so just in case and to at least delay attack, the three of us approached him with our swords still sheathed and our hands clearly visible, as a sign we weren't going to attack, _yet_.

He smiled at the sight, his eyes trained on me. "Princess, what brings you out here?"

I was already glaring, with quite a few things to say to him when Aspennal calmly intervened. "Her Royal Highness, the former Queen of Narnia, Sophia the Great, challenges you, former King Caspian I of Telmar to a duel."

Bad-Caspian raised an eyebrow at me, but I just nodded my head, "What he said."

"Interesting. Being beaten once wasn't good enough for you?" bad-Caspian said before waving his hand and causing what looked like a legion of soldiers to surround us, "And why should I take upon this offer, when I could obliterate you with a wave of my hand?"

Aspennal opened his mouth to speak, but this time I interrupted him, "You know you want this, to fight one-on-one rather than sit back and watch. You were never one to sit on the sidelines, and I doubt very much has changed."

He raised his eyebrow again and smirked, "Very good princess, it seems we are getting to know one another."

"What? That you are arrogant, prejudiced and pig-headed?"

"Perhaps, but you are quite exquisite also." I didn't like the look Bad-Caspian was sending me. He for the first time turned to look at Aspennal, "What are the terms Narnian?"

Aspennal remained calm, even as I was boiling with anger for him, "The duel is to the death. There is to be no assistance, and only breaks when agreed upon by both parties-"

"Yes, yes, yes, but what would we gain if you win or if I win?"

"If Queen Sophia wins, she demands only your death and the surrender of all your troops."

"And when _I_ win?"

"What do you want _if_ you win?" I growled.

He smiled that awful smile again, "You."

I blinked in confusion, "Me?"

"Yes, you. I want you," Bad-Caspian said with a smirk, "I have yet to meet a woman like you, such fire, it intrigues me. When I win, I will spare your life and have you as my wife. You will _belong_ to me, to do with as I please." I almost vomited from the thought. Sure, Bad-Caspian was handsome, but he was evil, and the thought of being his _wife_ disgusted me. It also seemed to disgust Aspennal, as his had was gripping his sword harder, as though restraining himself. "I, former King Caspian I of Telmar, do hereby agree to the terms of the duel." He held his hand out for me to shake, "Princess?"

I stared him right in the eye, "... I, former Queen Sophia the Great of Narnia, do hereby... agree to the terms of the duel." I took his hand in mine and we shook on it. I wiped my hand on my armour, "I shall give you an hour to prepare."

"Don't worry princess, I'm ready." Bad-Caspian said, "I've been waiting for this for a long time. You _will_ be mine, and Narnia _will_ be my master's, for she is the true leader of this place."

"Aslan is the only true leader of Narnia, dickhead," I said, unsheathing Dawn as he unsheathed his sword also. Aspennal and Embus moved back, and Bad-Caspian's troops all stood behind him watching us. "Now are you ready to die?"

"Amuse me." he said. There was nothing more to be said, and we charged at each other at the same time, our swords meeting in a cross. It was sheer strength of will I was using, Bad-Caspian was much larger and stronger than I, but I could beat him. I refuse to become a slave-wife to him. Twisting my blade just a little, I used Bad-Caspian's momentum against him and caused him to tip forward momentarily as I dodged him, and I managed to get a few good slashes at him with Dawn. I almost grinned; _I was the first to draw blood this time._ Bad-Caspian frowned, "You have improved somewhat."

"You haven't."

I frowned more now, and hacked viciously at me with his sword. I managed to block all his attacks, just, but that was just because I was quick. I wasn't as strong though, so although I prevented a definite hit to me, Bad-Caspian still hit my sword hard enough to push Dawn back and just cut me enough to draw blood. _I need to start attacking him soon, or I'll get too tired and he'll see an opening_. Luck was on my side, as he risked a tricky move and tried getting through my armour at my hips, I whacked him hard with my shield, knocking him over. As he lay on the grassy ground I stabbed at his chest, but he'd rolled over and dodged my attack, and now Dawn was stuck in the ground.

_Damn, rethink duelling grounds better next time. Preferably stone flooring._

I tried tugging Dawn out, but she wasn't budging, and Bad-Caspian was already up and approaching. Abandoning Dawn, I now relied on Aspennal's shield to protect me until I got a sword again. He was really hitting hard at me, my arm was definitely bruised, and I was working twice as fast to block both his sword and shield. _Now I needed to get rid of one of his weapons, sword first would probably be best, he can't really stab me with a shield._ I knew it was dirty fighting, but he'd killed me before like that, so it was only fair, I kicked him in the balls, _unprotected_ balls, with my _metal_ boot. I almost laughed at the sight of the former king rolling on the floor in pain.

It didn't last long though, but I had enough time to kick his sword away. It was all shields now. I used the shield like a battering ram, aiming at his head and thighs. His torso was too well protected by his armour, and it would only have been a waste of energy hitting him there. Unfortunately he seemed to have the same idea as I did. It's really frustrating fighting someone at your level, because you both usually get the same ideas or solutions at the same time. I went to kick at his knees again, but he grabbed my foot and pulled, making me fall. With my foot still in his grip, I could only half roll out of the way of his attacks. I kicked his hand off my leg, and flipped up again, crouching defensively in front of him. Bad-Caspian mimicked me, a grin on his face.

"You always did look exquisite when you fought," he said, "It always seemed to bring out a certain fire from within you. I can't wait to put that fire out."

Screaming as I attacked him, again and again with my shield, I managed to push him back only a little. But it was enough. His fallen sword was now between us, and we reached for it at the same time. I had reached it first, but Bad-Caspian had his hand wrapped around mine too, and he turned the weapon on me, holding it against my throat.

"Do you forfeit?"

_Never, I'd rather kill myself._ I pushed with my hand and managed to slash Bad-Caspian's face, making him let go of the sword as he clasped his face in pain. From the amount of blood, it was a fairly deep wound. _Well, there goes his pretty face rep. I hope I got an eye._ I was faced with a dilemma now, go back and try and get Dawn as well so I had two swords? Or not to, and therefore not risking losing a sword again to be left with no shield. I wouldn't risk it. At least for now I had the advantage, and as long as Bad-Caspian didn't have the opportunity to get Dawn, I would maintain that advantage.

"Need a break already?" Bad-Caspian straightened up, and I almost pouted in annoyance when I saw I hadn't got one of his eyes. I had only managed to cut him from the end of his eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. "Ooh, that's a bleeder there."

He growled and cast his shield aside, crouching again with his fists up. I would have thought him stupid, going unarmed against me with a sword. But he was renown in his time for his skill in unarmed combat, even against a more advantaged opponent. I gripped my sword tighter, ignoring the slight shaking to my hand, and took my stance again. He moved first, and without the bulk of a sword and shield he moved faster than before. He punched at me, but I blocked with my shield. It was a distraction though, as he used the chance to kick my knees, knocking me to the ground. Bad-Caspian leant on top of me, his hands around my neck and a smile on his face, which vanished the minute I brought my sword up to his throat. We were at a standstill.

_Just like last time_.

If he pressed down on my neck any harder, I'd just press on his with my blade. If I chose, he could be dead in a second and he knew it. _Why wasn't I just killing him then? _He seemed to realise my thoughts, as his smirk returned. "I'm still alive Sophia. Why is that? Can't quite kill me, can you?"

"Shut up," I ground out, "I can kill you."

"Well go ahead then. Kill me." I willed my hand to move, to slit his throat and be done with it. But it just wouldn't _move_. "You can't, can you? You don't really _want_ to kill me. Let's stop this nonsense princess, I promise you will enjoy being my wife."

_Like hell I was going to be some trophy wife. _He wouldn't be my first kill, so what the _hell_ was my problem? ... Oh shit, I forgot. _Her_. I looked around me, checking to see if she was there or not. I couldn't see her, but I didn't doubt that she was watching. I glared up at Bad-Caspian, "We agreed on no assistance. Call off your master." He seemed surprised, apparently he really thought he really was too irresistible for me to kill. But he nodded his head, and moved off of me. I tried to move my hand now, and found I could. _Good_.

We took our stances again. He charged at me and battered me with his shield so hard even my shield didn't block him. He hit my head so hard I saw stars before I noticed my helmet had been knocked off. So to make it fair, I knocked his helmet off too. He didn't even flinch, and instead just hit the hardest ever on my shield, shattering it. _I'll have to get Aspennal a new one then_. So now it was man versus woman, shield versus sword.

I thought again about getting Dawn out of the ground, but he attacked me again too soon to let me get Dawn anyway. It's a lot harder to block a shield with just a sword. The shape and grip with the shield made it a lot better for hitting than the sword. _I should have practised a little more with a shield. _I lunged at him with the sword again, but he took the hit in the shield. It was stuck and he knew it. With a smile he twisted the sword free of my grip, before tossing it aside. We were in his element now, and I hadn't forgotten that he was a lot stronger than me. It was a fairly even fight, except that I was probably accumulating a lot more bruises than he was.

Rolling away from another of his kicks, I spat out some blood and stood up, huffing for breath from exertion. This fight had gone on longer than I had wanted. Bad-Caspian smiled at me, "Forfeit yet princess? I'd hate to damage my wife any further."

I growled at him angrily, before spotting his shield near my feet, the sword still stuck in it. I glanced at it again, gauging the distance I'd have to move to get it, _two metres? I can do that._ I looked at him and slowly side-stepped towards the fallen shield, only to have him copy my moves, inching slowly I saw to Dawn. _Oh shit_. It'd come down to speed. Abandoning caution, I ran and picked the sword by its hilt, almost tipping from the added weight of the shield, before spinning around and lunging at Bad-Caspian as he came down on me with Dawn. Thrusting the sword at him, he grabbed the shield to stop me, but the sword went through, and I heard the sound of the metal piercing his flesh.

He looked at me shocked, dropping Dawn before looking down at his chest. I must have pierced the sword up into him, from the angle of my height versus his, but I couldn't see the wound, the shield was hiding it from me. Looking down at the ground though, I saw spots of blood, gathering quickly into a large red puddle. Looking back up to Bad-Caspian, I was about to say something when I saw with horror that it wasn't Bad-Caspian's face, but Edmund's looking down at me. My eyes widened in shock, before closing tightly. "NO! This isn't real, get out of my head. It's not him!"

"So-Sophia..." It was his voice. Edmund's voice. I looked up and saw Edmund's face – _it had to be his, there wasn't he cut I had inflicted on Bad-Caspian's face_ – looking down at me shocked and betrayed, before he pushed the sword out of him, letting it drop to the ground. _What was going on?_ "Sophia-"

He fell, but I caught him. "Edmund, what are you- why are you- no!" I pressed my hands against his wound, trying to slow the blood pumping out of his chest. "Edmund don't go. Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't go. Stay with me here, Lucy'll be here soon I think."

"My Lady," I looked up and saw Aspennal approaching with a concerned look on his face. "My Lady what are you doing? You've won-"

"NO!" I cried, before looking back down in my arms at Edmund again. "Edmund hold on. _Please_ hold on."

"Edmund?" Aspennal bent down and tugged on my arm, trying to pull me away from Edmund, "My Lady this isn't Edmund. It's all in your head."

I shook my head, tightening my hold on Edmund. I brushed his hair out of his face, looking into his brown eyes, and tears came to my eyes as I noticed the life fading from the brown orbs. "Edmund? Edmund come on, you're stronger than this."

"Do you want to save him?" I looked up and saw the White Witch. Aspennal had Hilieth at her throat in a second, but she didn't flinch, she just kept staring down at me. She held a hand out to me, "One drop of blood Sophia, and I can save him for you. One drop is all I ask."

Aspennal pressed harder against the White Witch's throat, just cutting her skin enough to bleed. "Stop! Don't Aspennal! She can save Edmund!"

"That is _not_ Edmund My Lady, and she will not save him." I shook my head, _she had to save him_, and looked back down to Edmund. His eyes were closing. _No!_ I reached out and grabbed the blade of Dawn from beside him, and squeezing hard enough to cut my hand. Looking back to the White Witch, smiling now, I slowly raised my bleeding hand to her. "No My Lady!-"

_Save him_.


	17. Chapter 17: Choices

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 17

My hand was almost touching the Witch's when I looked up to her face, and saw the extent and depth of her evil. That split-second when I looked at her, I saw how readily she had cast aside her minions and how eagerly she wanted power, almost clawing at life for it. In that moment I realised how much I could _not_ let her keep living. My hand stopped a few inches from hers as I looked down at Edmund in my arms and came to the agonizing decision that however much I would want to save Edmund, allowing this much evil – especially from the woman who had caused so much harm to Edmund before – was not acceptable. I truly felt like a monarch of Narnia then, putting my duty to my people before my needs, and those of the one I loved.

The instant I started retracting my bleeding hand from the Witch she seemed to grow suddenly so angry and so desperate for life and power. She cast Aspennal aside and stepped towards me, the stormy look on her face chilling me, "Give me your hand _now_ you little brat!"

I grit my teeth against the pain I felt as I looked down to Edmund again, "... No."

"Just one drop and I can save him for you Sophia," she screamed, "Hurry!"

"No."

"Give me your hand or you'll never see Edmund alive again."

"No," I said again, "If I do what you say, the Edmund will never want to see me anyway."

Again she screamed at me, and moved to dive at me it seemed, but a flash of gold moved between us, and a giant roar rang out. I sat in shock as I finally saw the Great Lion himself, Aslan, sending fear onto the face of the White Witch. I watched him leap at her before my head was turned away and I was pulled off the ground and away from Edmund's body. Aspennal pulled me further from the sight of Aslan _dealing_ with the Witch. The moment I let go of Edmund though, I saw it was not in fact Edmund, but Bad-Caspian, on the verge of dying by the looks of things. In the back of my mind I knew it had never been Edmund, that it had all been an illusion cast upon me by my link to the Witch. But there had been the very real fear in me that _what if it WAS Edmund?_ That fear had nearly driven me to give my blood to the Witch, because for a while there I had not wanted to take the chance that it _might_ have been Edmund.

Now I knew that it was all for the best that I never had gone through with my actions.

"My Lady are you alright?" Aspennal asked, helping me to sit, "Let me see your hand, I'm sure I have something that can help."

I let him take care of my hand, watching him carefully dressing and bandaging my hand before helping me out of my armour so he could tend to the various other cuts and bruises on me. I only winced a few times. "Aspennal I'm so sorry-"

"Hush now, you have nothing to apologize for." He said, patting my good hand as he smiled at me.

"But I almost-"

"Yes, _almost_. You did not do anything wrong."

"But I nearly-"

"But you didn't. You did what was right when it mattered. And I'm sure, past and present, and every single person in Narnia is proud of you too."

I sniffed at him, "If I had given my blood, she would have killed you, wouldn't she?" Aspennal nodded. "She would have killed the other kings and queens too, wouldn't she?" another nod. "And then when she had complete power and control over Narnia, she would have killed me, wouldn't she?" he nodded again.

I leant forward and wrapped my arms around Aspennal, still saying sorry to him. He calmly wrapped his arms around me and patted my head, before whispering to me, "I am very proud of you Queen Sophia, and I'm positive Rothenhal would have been too."

I couldn't help smiling then, and pulled away to wipe my tears. "I'm being a little silly, aren't I?"

"Only a little My Lady."

I chuckled, before holding out my hand for Aspennal to finish tending to. Soon though a stillness seemed to settle over the forest, a good stillness. A sense of peace and relief. I knew it was over, that Aslan had defeated the Witch once again. Aspennal smiled at me when he was finished, before looking over my shoulder and bowing. I turned and saw Aslan approaching, and bowed to him also.

"Rise Sophia, you have done what I had hoped for."

I rose to my feet, ignoring the discomfort in my limbs – tomorrow is going to be a painful day – but kept my head bowed. "Thank you Aslan."

"And now I will give you a choice-"

"Sophia!" I turned to see all the Pevensies and Caspian, (_good _Caspian), still on their horses, arriving at the clearing, their guards just behind them. Lucy called out again, "Sophia thank goodness you're alright. We heard Aslan roar and-" suddenly seeming to remember the lion, they all jumped down from their horses and knelt on the ground, bowing their heads in much the same fashion as I had done.

"Rise Kings and Queens, all is well. Sophia has assisted me in defeating the White Witch." The lion turned back to me, and I tore my eyes from the top of Edmund's head, our argument still going through my head. "And now it is time for you to choose. I give you the same choice I gave four others like you five years ago. You have accomplished all I had hoped for and more, for me, Narnia and yourself. The question now remains that, having done all you set out to achieve; will you stay here in Narnia, or choose to return to your original home?"

The small smile on my face slowly fell, as I realised that I wasn't sure what I wanted to do.

* * *

Edmund's head had snapped up the moment he had heard Aslan's reference to their choice five years ago. His gaze stayed on Sophia's form, and his heart felt as if it were falling every second of silence that passed by. "Why isn't she saying anything?" Caspian whispered to the others.

"Maybe she wants to go home." Peter answered.

"Or maybe she needs to," Susan continued, "She probably has family and other friends back in England."

"Aren't we enough?" Edmund snapped, "We left Mum and Dad-"

"That doesn't mean we have to expect the same things from her Edmund," Lucy said. "Remember what she told us of her home life? She's an only child with few real friends. Her parents would probably have meant the world to her."

"Our parents meant the world to us too-"

"But we were able to stay here together. We weren't 'alone' in that sense." Peter said, "I can't imagine leaving everyone I cared about, even to live here."

Edmund frowned at the still silent form of Sophia, muttering to himself, "... _I'd_ be here for her..."

* * *

I was still staring at Aslan's smiling face with my mouth wide open in shock, I thought I'd better say something though, "I- I- I- ... Can I have a moment?"

"Of course Sophia."

I managed a weak smile at him before I headed off back to my camp. Arriving quickly I sat myself down and stared at the grey ash of the old fire, hoping an answer would appear to me. None came, _stupid wishful thinking_, but something else came. Or should I say, someone else came, and it wasn't who I expected at all. "Hello Susan, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that maybe you needed to talk to someone."

"Well, I'm not sure about the talking thing, but thanks I guess."

"Then maybe you need to listen to the right questions to start talking."

I frowned up at her, "Now what are _you_ talking about?"

"What's keeping you from staying in Narnia?" Susan said, straight to the point as always.

"I-" _Quick, think of something_, "Well, I have to think about my Mum and Dad." I said, "What would they think happened to me if I don't return?"

"Aslan would make them forget you, if it makes it any easier."

I sighed, _there goes that excuse_. It wasn't that I didn't care what my parents thought happened to me, but it was more that it seemed to matter less to me than what I thought Edmund would think. If I left, then he would be rid of the weak, damsel-in-distress that I was. Also, Aslan said I had done what I had been brought here to do, so did that mean I had no future in Narnia anyway, regardless of what I chose? Or I didn't have the future I _wanted_ should I stay? _Should_ I want to stay? This was not my world, however much I wanted it to be. Yes, people from my world had lived well enough here, but I could not help feeling uncertain about this whole thing, unsure at my capabilities to be happy here. I hated being uncertain.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Would I be happy here?" I mutter, "I have my principles to uphold, my feelings and mind. If I stayed I'd need to know that it would be worth it, that I'd be happy here."

"You don't think you'd be happy?"

"I don't _know_ if my principles would allow me to be happy."

"... You know Edmund never meant anything he said, right?"

"... No, and even if he didn't, everything he said was true."

"No it wasn't-"

"Yes it _was_." I stood up now, pacing as I always did when I needed to think. "I have attracted nothing but trouble since I've been here, and I hate to say it, but sometimes I hate that you help me. I'm not defenceless, I can handle things myself. I _did_ rule a wild Narnia for twenty years single-handedly you know? I don't _want_ to stay and keep being the damsel-in-distress, especially if... especially if-"

"Especially if it means you think Edmund thinks less of you."

"He _does_ think less of me, and I don't blame him."

"You want to though."

"Of course I _want_ to! It would be so much easier if I could, but it's all just so frustrating!" I say, dropping to sit on the ground angrily, "This is the first time I've ever felt anything like this, and I fall in love with _Edmund_, the most stuck-up, stubborn, annoying, smug, oblivious, I-am-smarter-than-everyone-else, stupid genius of a boy! He makes everything so much more confusing."

"But he makes everything feel better afterwards too, right?"

I stilled, turning to face the slightly smirking Susan, "How did you know that?"

"Because I feel the same way with Caspian." She turned to look at the ash, her smirk turning into a soft smile now, "He can be the biggest moron, and blind to the most obvious of hints, but when I get upset with him he just holds me and apologises – even though he doesn't know what he's done – and tells me he'll try harder next time. Then it doesn't matter what he's done, I couldn't give up what I have with him, even if I wanted to."

"...Would you give it up to make him happier though?"

Susan looked surprised by my question, before nodding her head, "I would, but you're wrong if you think Edmund would be happier without you." I huffed in frustration, dropping my head into my hands. Susan stood up, patting me on the back, "I'll let you have some time to think alone." I nodded, my head still in my hands. _Boy that was probably one of the biggest questions to drop on a girl; so do I stay, or do I leave?_ I didn't doubt this was a once in a lifetime opportunity either. I didn't really think as I sat there all by myself, I just enjoyed the peace. Since I had arrived, there had not really been many times where I was alone enough to really enjoy the peace Narnia just had.

I don't know how long I was sat there, but after I noticed it was growing darker and colder I stood up, my mind still uncertain. I'd just have to say something though, I didn't like the thought of keeping the great Aslan waiting; he probably had more important things to do right now. I made my way back to the others, and saw Aslan sat talking to Aspennal, while the Pevensies and Caspian were sat a little further away talking quietly themselves. For an instant my eyes locked with Edmund, and I realised my decision wasn't really _my_ decision. There was _no_ decision. When Edmund broke eye contact with me, I strode, confidently now, towards the great lion himself. "You have made your decision Sophia?"

"I have Aslan."

"What is your decision little one?"

"I would like... to stay." I said.

Aslan smiled and nodded his head, and I saw Aspennal smiling at me from his side, "As always, Narnia welcomes you."

"But can you make my parents forget me? I don't want them to worry about me."

Again Aslan nodded, before bowing his head to me and turning around, walking off into the line of trees, and seemingly disappearing in the space of a blink. Aspennal for once cast aside his usual propriety and pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me a few inches off the ground. "I am so happy you are staying My Lady, although I would have been happy still if you chose to leave, I am happier with this choice. Perhaps you can meet my family? They have all been eager to meet you, but with recent events... well now we have the time!"

I laughed as I returned Aspennal's hug, "I would love to meet your family."

"I shall arrange it immediately. My children have been asking after you for months now."

"Why didn't you just bring them before?"

Aspennal shrugged sheepishly, "I did not want to trouble you."

"Aspennal, you wouldn't be troubling me, you're my friend!"

Aspennal smiled at me again, before pushing me towards the others, "I believe there are some people who wish to speak to you too." I smiled and nodded, running to the others. Lucy had already started running to me, Caspian right on her heels. The impact of Lucy hugging me almost made me topple over, before we were both lifted and spun round in a hug from Caspian.

"You're staying! You're staying! You're staying!"

Caspian kissed my cheek and hugged us tighter, "I am glad you are not leaving."

I hugged them back quickly, before Caspian set us on the ground again. Susan hurried to me and pulled me into a tight hug, whispering how happy she was as well, before moving to Caspian's side and taking one of his hands. I turned to the last two Pevensies, only to see one missing. "I tried to stop him Sophia, but he was in his mood. You know how stubborn he gets." Peter said with an apologetic look on his face. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it, "He's headed to the camp I think." I smiled my thanks, hugging him quickly, before running after Edmund. _Stupid boy, why did he leave like that?_ I reached the camp soon enough, to see Edmund sat, much like I had been minutes ago, staring at the burnt out fire.

"Hey you."

"..."

"Edmund?"

"..."

I walked up to him and sat down, only for him to shuffle a little way away from me. I frowned a little, "Edmund, what's wrong?"

"... Nothing."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"You really expect me to believe you love me?"

I gaped at him in shock, before I almost saw red, "Of course I love you!"

"Well you have a bloody awful way of showing it."

"_WHAT?_"

He turned and glared at me, "You had to _think_ about whether you wanted to stay or not Sophia. Am I so insignificant to you that I wasn't enough for you to want to stay here anyway?"

"Edmund you're starting to sound like a girl."

"I'm being serious Sophia."

"Well so am I. Is it such a big deal that I wanted to actually _think_ about a deal that would change me for _the rest of my life?_"

"If it had been me, I wouldn't have had to think." Edmund said, "They would have been asking me to choose between a world with or without you."

I stared shocked at Edmund. I know we'd said we loved each other, but I didn't realise he loved me so much. I thought he had been unhappy with me... I groaned, "This is such a lose-lose situation for me! I thought if I stayed you would be unhappy – which you _are_ apparently – and then I thought if I left you'd be unhappy too. Either way we're both still unhappy..."

"Why would you think I'd be unhappy if you stayed?"

"Come on Edmund, the last things you said to me were that I was selfish, a damsel-in-distress, and disregarded all my duties to Narnia as one of their queens. Maybe _that's_ why I thought you'd be unhappy, me being a burden and all." I snapped at Edmund.

He had the decency to look a little guilty, before mumbling a reply back, "I never said I didn't love you though."

"Well you weren't happy, were you?"

Now Edmund snapped at me, "You expect me to be happy every minute of every day?"

"When I'm with you I feel that way." I said back, enjoying the stunned look on his face. "Well... most of the time at least, there were times when you got really pushy or cocky, and sometimes you really annoyed me."

He smirked and shuffled closer to me again. "Well you see, there was this stubborn, hot-headed, opinionated, short girl that seemed to be the cause of my frustration a lot of the time."

"I'm not hot-headed!" I crossed my arms, "And I'm not _that_ short... you're just abnormally tall."

"You're short Sophia, face it."

"Hmph." Edmund snorted, and I saw him smiling slightly at the dead fire. "... I'm not you Edmund. Maybe you would have been sure instantly of your answer, but I need time alone to think things over."

"... Well what made you stay then?"

"You of course, you blind idiot." He pulled me into his arms and lay us down so we were watching the stars start to pop out of the inky night sky.

"We need to work on our trust and communications issues."

"You can say that again."

"We need to work on our trust and communications issues."

I slapped his chest, but he just grabbed my hand and held it there. I sighed and turned so I was on my side, tucked perfectly under his arm, smiling when he pecked me on the forehead. "So... you love me, and I love you... why were we angry again?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." I hugged Edmund tighter to me before a thought had me grinning mischievously, "You know what we need?"

Edmund looked suspiciously down at my face before carefully asking, "What?"

"We need to find Peter a girlfriend."

Edmund burst out laughing.

I hit him again, "Edmund I'm serious! Two of his younger siblings are already in steady relationships, and the youngest is looking-"

His laughter broke off abruptly, and a frown took over his face. "Who's Lucy looking at?"

_Oops, erm, distract him Sophia! Distract him! _"Never mind, oh look, is that Orion up there?"

"Sophia-"

"Erm..." _Aha!_ I leant up and covered his lips with my own, _see if you can talk with your lips clamped shut genius!_ But eventually the feeling of kissing Edmund, his arms holding me under the stars wiped all memory of why I had started to kiss him in the first place. All I knew now, and all I cared about, was that Narnia was my country, but with Edmund I was home. I could never leave him.

... Now we just need to find someone for Peter, and push that little Christian a little more.


	18. Chapter 18: Big Brother Bother

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

**Okay first thanks to ALL the PMs and reviews about Peter's future love interest. I have so many ideas now, she'll be a hybrid sort of as many of the ideas as possible, but if your idea isn't used, I apologise, but a person can only contain so much personality ;P**

**Here's the general outline so far:**

**Name: Kaitlin**

**Age: 19**

**Personality: Quiet and shy, but very smart (possibly works in library) **

**Brief Bio (so far!): Telmarine. Daughter of a General. Her parents left for a new life when offered years ago by Aslan, but Kaitlin stayed behind in Narnia and is working in the castle library (Remember, it's a **_**big**_** library) to support herself.**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

_One month later..._

* * *

"Edmund, quit walking so damn fast!"

"Why don't you just hurry up Sophia?"

"I'm trying, but I have legs about half the length of yours, you know?" I huffed at his back. He stopped and turned back to me, before scooping me into his arms and continuing to walk. "Edmund, what are you doing?"

"You're too slow."

I sighed, but relaxed into his arms and tried to ignore the stares and giggles coming from the people around us. _Honestly_, it was one thing to carry me like this in the castle, but another to be doing this _outside_ the castle too. _This was a bad idea_, "Edmund, we shouldn't be doing this."

"You might not, but it's part of my job."

"What; spy on your sister on her days out?"

"_No_," he said in an exasperated manner, "I'm not _spying _on Lucy, I'm watching over her."

"_Why?_" I asked, crossing my arms now, "She's been out alone before."

"I heard she was going out to meet this _boy_." Edmund said with a frown.

I raised an eyebrow, "She told you this?"

"... No. Caspian said Peter heard her talking to Susan about it." I _just_ resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, why am _I_ here with you?"

"If she spots us, we can pretend to just be on a date or something."

"You said this _was_ a date."

"It is... sort of...-"

I pulled myself free of Edmund's arms, and started walking back the way we had come, "Goodbye Edmund, I'll see you back at the castle. I refuse to not only be tricked out on a _pretend_ date, but also to _spy_ – don't deny that you're spying Edmund – on your sister." Edmund easily caught up to me and tugged me by the arm back the way we were heading before on our 'date'.

"_Please_ Sophia, I rarely ever get to do anything brotherly, what with Caspian and Peter constantly hanging around. Today they're both too busy with work, and I can be the brother I miss being to Lucy. Please?" he asked with the cutest pout on his face, which he knew could make me do about anything for him. I wanted to stamp my feet. _How can this be fair?_ I was about to reply when another deep voice interrupted us.

"Lucy? Are you talking about Queen Lucy? Did something happen to her?" Edmund and I turned around to face a tan boy, with dark blue eyes and wavy sun-kissed hair. He was taller than me by a little, and was probably about my age, but he literally had the face of an _angel_. I knew I was blushing. I recognised who it was immediately, but I'd never seen Christian from up close before, _no wonder Lucy likes him, and from what she's told me of him, he's as beautiful inside as he is outside_. If I hadn't heard his accent I might never have realised he was Telmarine, other than from the tan colour of his face. He seemed to recognise who we were, now we were turned to face him, and his eyes grew wide momentarily before he bowed his head to us. "Your majesties, I didn't realise it was you! I apologise sincerely, but I hear you mention Queen Lucy and I could not help myself..."

I was still staring at the angel in front of me, before a quiet 'ahem' broke me from my trance, and I noticed Edmund glaring at me and Christian. I rolled my eyes at him. _Again_. "It's quite alright, Christian was it?"

"Yes Queen Sophia."

"Please, just call me Sophia." I said, grabbing his hand to shake it. I heard Edmund huffing at us from behind me, but ignored him, "Pleasure to meet you Christian, Lucy has told me all about you."

A light blush spread across Christian's cheeks, "She-She has?"

"She has?" Edmund cried from behind me.

_Again, ignoring him._

"Yes, of course, I think she has a little crush on you. But don't tell her I told you that."

He stared at me with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open a little in slight shock, "She-She does?"

"_She_ _does?_"

"Edmund and I were just wondering where she had gone today, she didn't tell us you see. Do you know by any chance?"

Christian ducked his head as he answered, "I was to, erm, I was to meet her at the bridge but was running a little late; my father needed my help for something. I was going to take her out for a picnic."

"A picnic! That's a _brilliant_ idea! You best be going then, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting. Nice meeting you Christian."

He smiled shyly at me again, "You too Queen Sophia. And you King Edmund." I waved as he ran off to the bridge, before slowly turning to face Edmund, a smug look planted firmly on my face.

"... I don't like him."

"Oh come on Edmund, he's perfectly nice, he's practically head over heels for Lucy, and he's gorgeous to boot. What more could you want for your little sister?"

"... I don't like him."

I tilted my head to one side, "Why?"

Edmund had a frustrated look on his face, and he huffed out his breath, turning to face away from me as he crossed his arms, and, _was that a blush I see there? _"... You were _flirting_ with him. You thought he was '_gorgeous'_."

I had forgotten how jealous Edmund could get... _not_, how could I? I teased him about it all the time. Not that I actually _felt_ anything other than brief attraction in comparison to what I felt for Edmund, I wasn't leaving him anytime soon. Noticing the small crowd we had attracted, I grabbed one of Edmund's arms and dragged him away, to a quieter street. I turned back to Edmund, smiling when I saw he was still sulking. Walking up to him, I tried to catch his eye, but he kept avoiding me.

Undeterred, _I had to be pretty determined to put up with Edmund_, I tugged Edmund's arms free and wrapped them around me, placing my hands behind his neck. _Well he isn't pushing me away at least_. Sliding my hands down his neck, along his shoulders and resting them on his chest, I smiled to myself when I felt him shiver, even though he wouldn't look at me still. "Edmund, are you jealous?"

"..."

I leant up onto my tip toes and started trailing kisses up his neck, pausing to whisper in his ear, "Do you really think I was flirting with him Edmund?"

"..."

I pulled him down a little so I could reach his face, and started planting butterfly kisses everywhere apart from his lips, "You know I love only you, don't you?"

"..."

"That boy isn't anything compared to you Edmund." I turned him to face me, and could see the corners of his mouth already creeping up into a smile, although he was trying to keep a serious look on his face. "Kiss me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, pulling me closer and planting his lips on top of mine. I could feel his smile in the kiss, and sighed happily when he deepened the kiss. We stood, kissing in the middle of the street, before he pulled away suddenly. His eyebrow was raised as he smirked at me, "Don't think I've forgotten about Lucy. Or Christian. Or that stint you pulled before."

Smirking at him I huffed, "Damn, I thought I had you there." Shaking his head at me, Edmund took my hand in his and started leading me down the street, "Where are you taking me _now_?"

"Come on, didn't you say you wanted a date?"

I grinned, _Edmund was taking me on a proper date?_ "Really? What about Lucy?"

"If something bad happens, I'll just blame you."

I pouted, "That's not really fair."

"I never said it was. Now hurry up slow-poke, or we'll have to head back home by the time we even _reach_ our date."

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm short!"

It turned out that our date merely consisted of walking around the city, seeing sights I had seen many times before, and greeting our public all along. It wasn't the best date he had taken me on, but then again, it wasn't the worst it could have been either. I took particular fun in teasing Edmund about the date Lucy was on right now, especially when we spotted them walking hand in hand a little way away from us. It had been a little difficult dragging Edmund away from the sight while he was in over-protective-brother mode, but a little kiss here and there managed to distract him sufficiently.

"I really think we should find someone for Peter." I said to Edmund as we re-entered the castle. It was fairly dark now, and we had stopped in a lovely little inn for dinner. The matron had offered the meal to us on the house, but we had insisted on paying.

"This again?"

"Well, aren't you happy with me?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you're maybe a little happier _with_ me now than before?"

"... Yes."

"Then don't you think Peter deserves to be happy too?"

"... Why do you always win?"

I smirked, "Because I'm just brilliant like that. I mean, poor Peter, having to deal with you _and_ Lucy when you were younger. I can't imagine you were the easiest little boy to deal with when you were younger."

Edmund was pouting again, "I suppose I wasn't..."

I leant up and kissed his cheek, "I'm sure I would have found you just as adorable then as I do now."

Edmund raised an eyebrow at me, "_Adorable_? Sophia can't you think of some other word to describe me? Like, charming, or mysterious."

"Well I could... if either of those words were true." Edmund pushed me a little when I started laughing, "Come on Edmund, you were hardly charming or mysterious when I met you, more blunt and to the point. _Which_ is something I prefer, just so you know. I wonder what Peter's type is?"

I was suddenly dragged by my hips to stand in front of Edmund, a smug – _and sexy_ – smirk on his face. "Will you stop going on about Peter already? I might start to get jealous."

"Oh and _that's _never happened before."

"Quiet you." He said, before leaning forward and planting his lips on mine in a possessive kiss. Edmund held me flush against him as he tenderly took my mouth with his tongue and stroked my back gently with one hand. It didn't last long though, because a loud scream broke us apart. Edmund and I had our swords out in an instant and were racing through the castle to the source of the still screaming voice, when we reached the great hall and burst through the doors. We saw Lucy was the one screaming.

"Lucy what's going on?" I asked, lowering my sword when I saw that there didn't seem to be anything threatening in the room. Edmund still had his sword up, as did Peter, who came skidding into the room after us with a group of guards behind him.

Lucy started jumping on the spot and pointed at the frozen figures of Caspian and Susan behind her. "Caspian just proposed to Su!"

Everyone was quiet as we surveyed the three people in front of us. I spoke first, "And?"

Lucy looked at me, completely confused. "And?"

"And what did she say?"

"Oh... oh!" Lucy flushed and turned to the still frozen couple, "I-I was just so excited, I didn't wait for an answer. I'm so sorry!"

I rolled my eyes at her, before all eyes turned to Susan now. She blushed crimson under the scrutiny of the whole room. Caspian seemed to regain his calm quickly enough though, and gently turned her petrified face to his again, planting a kiss on her forehead before he spoke. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

"No, no, it's quite alright, I'm fine, really." Susan said, before looking up at Caspian with a large grin on her face, "Yes."

Caspian blinked for a second, before the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face appeared, and he dipped Susan as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. I don't think I had very many 'girly' moments, but this was one of them, as I had the biggest urge to scream and squeal as Lucy had only seconds ago. Caspian and Su were like one of the most in love couple I had ever seen, I hadn't had a doubt what Susan's answer would have been. Applause started behind us, soon followed by shouts and cries of congratulations. The sound got to the kissing couple it seemed, because they broke apart and faced us all with red faces.

Lucy ran to them and pulled them into a tight hug, squealing all along as she ran. I ran to them too, dragging Edmund along with me and the small crowd not far behind us. It was an evening of many congratulations, and lots of hugs and kisses, before even Lucy grew too tired, and we all retired to our rooms. I came out of the bathroom, dressed in my nightgown and draped my clothes on a chair nearby, before shuffling under the covers and snuggling next to Edmund, who was sat up reading yet another big, fat, old-looking book. I wrapped an arm around his waist and rested my cheek on his shoulder, reading the utterly boring book over his shoulder with him.

"Do you ever not read?"

"I only read before bed really love, I don't have much time during the day to."

"I can't believe Caspian proposed."

"Hmm, you had to have seen it coming."

"You know what I mean... I think it'll be a beautiful wedding."

"I don't think Lucy would let it _not_ be a beautiful wedding. I think she's more excited than the both of them."

"Aww, and she had her first kiss today too."

"She what?" Edmund cried, turning to face me suddenly, "I knew I should have beaten that boy up."

I rolled my eyes at him, but pulled him closer anyway. I didn't doubt that he'd get out of bed now to just to beat up someone. "She's growing up Edmund, leave her be. You're only two years older than her."

"..."

"Don't worry too much over it Edmund. I'm going to sleep, goodnight. I love you." I said as I planted a kiss on his neck before shuffling deeper under the covers, still keeping one arm and a leg wrapped around Edmund.

He leant down and planted a kiss on my cheek as usual, "Love you too." I fell asleep smiling, _he doesn't know what his in for tomorrow. I just have to remember to wake up early tomorrow._


	19. Chapter 19: Birthday Bash

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 19

I woke up and smiled when I saw Edmund still asleep, book having fallen into his lap and his head lolling to one side. _Must have fallen asleep still reading again_. It was a sight I had grown used to since I had started sleeping in the same bed as Edmund. It was funny watching him wake up, especially when his hair stuck up every way possible. I plucked the book gently from his hand and placed it on the nightstand behind me, before I slowly made a trail of kisses up Edmund's neck to his jaw then his lips. He woke up pretty quickly, because I felt his lips responding to my kiss, and soon enough his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

I pulled away after a while, making him groan. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet,_ the lazy sod_, and so I poked him until he opened his brown eyes a little to see me. I grinned, "Happy Birthday Edmund!"

He just groaned, making me laugh.

"Eighteen years old; now you're really an adult. You need to act more responsibly."

Edmund let out a huff, before turning over and pretending to sleep again.

Undeterred, I shuffled behind him and wrapped my arm around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Don't you want to know about your birthday present?"

I could practically see the cogs working in Edmund's head, weighing up getting his present vs more sleep. Eventually though he turned around and raised an eyebrow at me, "Present? You got me something?"

"Of course! What kind of girlfriend do you take me for if I don't even get you a present on your birthday?"

He sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes, slapping his cheek to wake himself up better. Feeling woken up enough, he turned back to face me, "So what did you get me?" I turned around and reached under the bed for the wrapped present. "You _actually _hid it under the bed?"

"Shut up, do you want this present or not?" I then squeaked when Edmund slapped my butt. I twisted around to see a smug smile on Edmund's face, "What was that for?"

"The opportunity presented itself and I couldn't resist." He said, "Think of it as payment for waking me up early on my birthday."

"I was just excited," I said, before heaving myself back onto the bed and handing the heavy package to Edmund.

He took the present from me and slowly unwrapped it, knowing how impatient I could get. But I sat half-patiently, and took pleasure from the look of shock that spread on Edmund's face as he saw what now lay in his lap. "The History of Archenland: The Past 300 Years, Volume _III_?"

"First edition."

Edmund stared at me with his mouth hung open and a stunned look on his face, "Where did you _find_ this?"

I smirked, "I'm good friends with someone who works at a bookshop that specialises in old, boring books. I think you'd like it there."

"Maybe you can take me there some time."

"Okay... So you like it then?" Edmund smirked before he threw himself at me and started planting kisses everywhere he could reach, making me laugh. "Edmund, you're tickling me! If you're going to kiss me, kiss me already." So he did. He pulled me into a deep kiss, pressing me into the bed with his body and cupping my face in his hands. When he pulled away I was breathless, gulping in air and feeling slightly dizzy, but in a good way. "I didn't know you liked that book so much. Should I be jealous?"

"Hey, I kissed you didn't I?"

I smirked up at him again, "I think I'm going to buy some more books for you."

Edmund burst out laughing, before pulling us both to sit up on the bed. "As much as I would like to keep thanking you for the present, I believe that if we don't leave now, Lucy might just walk in as usual and find a lot more than she bargained for."

I felt my eyes widen, and I hit him on the shoulder, "Edmund!"

"Hey! No hitting the birthday man!"

I stared at Edmund for a second, before slowly saying, "Birthday _man_?"

"What? You said so yourself, I'm eighteen now, I'm a man. So I can't be called birthday _boy_." He grinned down at me, bringing his face an inch from my own, "Are you going to kiss me better now?"

I smirked and hopped off the bed, "I'll see you at breakfast birthday boy."

"It's birthday _man_!"

* * *

Peter and Susan had made huge plans for the day, eagerly encouraged by Lucy. I however, knowing the upset and frustrated look on Edmund's face when he had left breakfast early to spar with Caspian, knew I had to do something to _stop_ the huge celebrations. Edmund and I just weren't party people.

"But Sophia it'll be so much _fun_!" Lucy whined at me, her puppy dog eyes firmly in place.

I just looked away from her, where her puppy dog eyes had no power over me. I turned to Peter, _maybe I could talk some sense into him_. "Peter you _have_ to realise that your brother isn't really the type to want a huge fuss made over him. _Please_, maybe a private dinner with close friends, and _maybe_ even some music and dancing, but _not_ a parade through the city with Edmund in a carriage! Do you realise how embarrassed he would be? I thought you told me three days ago you had cancelled the carriage."

"I did, but then I thought about it some more, and I thought the idea was still a good one, and reorganised it."

"Susan?" _please be logical again_, "This is all a big waste of money. Money which could be better spent on the people, or the army, _anything_."

"Nonsense Sophia, what's wrong with spending a little money on a big celebration like this?"

"That's the point! He doesn't want this to be a big celebration! I have known Edmund far less than you, and even _I_ can already tell he hates too much attention." I glared at the three siblings with my hands on my hips as I ranted, "This is supposed to be about him today, but you're making it more about the celebration and the party and the food and everyone else who will be _at_ the party. Just because _you_ three want and enjoy big parties for your birthdays, doesn't mean everyone else does! Have you done this every year for him too?" at their slightly guilty faces I knew the answer to my question. "Well before you go _ruin_ another birthday of Edmund's, why don't you think properly about what _Edmund_ would want. Not. _You_."

I spun around on my heels and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me and walking angrily through the many halls of the castle, working off the steam. _This is awful, at this rate Edmund will never enjoy his birthday_. I had to do something, but what? I'm terrible at these sorts of things. Tell me an enemy's army is approaching and I could give you ten different strategies. But give me my boyfriend's birthday celebration to organise and I was in deep shit. I was pacing so angrily now that I almost missed the voice calling to me. "My Lady!"

I turned around and saw Aspennal approaching, a small crowd of centaurs behind him. I forced a smile on my face, "Aspennal, how are you?"

"Very well my Lady." He said, bowing his head slightly as usual. "I have brought some people who wanted to meet you, if you aren't too busy?"

"Of course not, I'm free right now."

"Excellent!" he turned behind him and pulled forward a fair-skinned female centaur, with cinnamon locks of hair down to her waist, and beautiful green eyes. Aspennal turned back to me with a smile, "I promised to bring my family to meet you, and here they are. This is my beloved, Naliyah."

I held out my hand to her, no longer forcing the smile on my face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naliyah."

"And you my Queen." She said, her voice a warm, slightly deep tone. It was so soothing, I instantly felt at ease. Turning back to Aspennal, I saw him trying to coax three little centaurs out from behind him, unsuccessfully it seemed. It was amusing to see the usually serious Aspennal with a pleading look on his face at three stubborn young faces. Naliyah seemed to notice the trouble too, and one stern glance from her had all of them out and in a line, shame-faced it seemed. _Well, I know who wears the pants in this family_.

Two of the little ones were boys, and looked most like their mother in skin tone and hair colour, although one of the boys had eyes like Aspennal's unique shade of blue. The last of the bunch, and eldest by the looks of it, was a girl. She looked the spitting image of a female Aspennal, right down to his serious face, although it looked less intimidating and cuter on her. Despite nudging from their parents, none wished to be the first to introduce themselves, so I took the initiative to start. "Hello, my name's Sophia. What're all your names?"

More awkward fidgeting. Eventually the youngest of the three stepped forward, a huge grin almost splitting his face in half. "My name is Cadeyrn. That's my brother Rayner and my big sister Rothena. Is it true you really beat King Edmund in a sword fight?"

I laughed as he received a small glare from his mother, withering slightly under the scolding look and stifled laughter from his siblings. I opened my mouth to answer him, but a familiar deep voice interrupted. "She didn't _beat_ me; we drew."

I turned with one hand on a hip to look at the smirking Edmund. "I beat you and we all know it."

"We _drew_." I glared at him, but he just glared back. Eventually we both smiled at each other, and he came over to hug me. Looking over my head, he smiled at Aspennal and his family. "Nice to see you and the kids again Naliyah."

"We couldn't have missed your birthday you Highness."

Edmund smiled at them, before turning to look down at me again. "Speaking of which, what are we doing for my birthday? Nothing too big I hope."

I blinked, _shit, what do I say?_ "Erm, well, I thought we could, I mean, maybe-"

"We were just planning a dinner with all your favourites Edmund, and after you can open all your presents." We turned to see it was Susan who had spoken, having recently arrived. "Until then though, I think Caspian is waiting for you in the courtyard for a birthday sword duel. He's got it into his head that he'll beat you today, despite it being _your_ birthday."

"He can try!" Edmund quickly kissed my cheek before rushing off down the hall. "I'll see you later Sophia, after I beat Caspian's butt!"

I rolled my eyes at him, turning back to everyone else. Cadeyrn was tugging on Aspennal's arm with a pleading look on his face. "Father, can we go watch the sword fight? Please?" I learnt something new today; Aspennal was _such_ a softie for his family. Sending me an apologetic smile, Aspennal followed Edmund's footsteps hand in hand with his wife, the three children racing ahead in excitement. Susan stepped forward, a sheepish look on her face.

"Sophia, Peter, Lucy and I wanted to apologise about before. I think we just get a little carried away with celebrations and everything, but we changed everything today, for Edmund."

"I'm sorry too. I think I was a little harsh before."

"It's fine, friends again?" I smiled and nodded at her. "Great, now come on. We need to go get tonight's dinner sorted. Just because it's a smaller celebration, doesn't mean it shouldn't be perfect!" Susan said excitedly, grabbing my wrist and dragging me with her to the kitchens. I was starting to regret this already. I'd have preferred participating in the sword fights; I'd make a decent opponent for Edmund and prove _once again_ that I _had_ beat him.

The night did go well, and seemed well worth the hassle I went through with the Pevensie siblings. Edmund enjoyed every second it seemed, smiling non-stop and boasting his victories against Caspian, Peter and Aspennal (although the other three vehemently denied the fact, and claimed they had allowed defeat for his birthday). It was just me, Caspian, the Pevensies and Aspennal's family, along with the castle staff at the dinner. Really quite a private affair compared to what was originally planned. He got quite a few predictable presents, new swords, daggers, sheaths, cleaning kits etc. Edmund did get a beautifully designed hand-crafted shield from Aspennal and his family, with the design of Aslan's Narnia on the front in silver. He also got a lot of Turkish Delight from the cooks, apparently they had been taught the recipe at some point, and Edmund had managed to scoff down half the lot before Susan had taken the box from him, warning him of getting an upset stomach.

And after it all – and quite a bit of wine specially allowed tonight by Susan – we had all retired to our rooms, exhausted from the day. I was shattered but still hoped I'd be around to celebrate many more of Edmund's birthdays, and he my own. I snuggled under the covers, waiting for Edmund to join me once he finished in the bathroom. He didn't take long, and soon I felt his warm arm wrap around my waist and pull me so my back was up against his chest. I looked over my shoulder at him, "No reading tonight? I thought for sure you'd want to dive into that new book of yours."

He nuzzled into my neck, blinking his eyes sleepily. "Too tired."

"Aww, is the birthday boy all pooped out?"

"Birthday _man_."

I laughed at him, "Edmund, no matter how many times you say that, _nothing_ will convince me that you should be called birthday _man_."

He pouted at me, "Not even because it's my birthday?"

"Nope."

He sighed, before smiling at me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you for today. I knew it had to have been you to have reigned in my siblings from their usual 'festive' celebrations. So thank you."

"Well, I knew you only wanted something small."

"I have everything I want right here."

I slapped his shoulder, "Edmund, I didn't know you were so cheesy." He laughed at me, turning me over to kiss me on the lips properly. I stared up straight into his eyes and however cheesy the moment _was_, I couldn't deny the fact I'd never felt as happy as I did when I was with Edmund. He really _was_ all I could ever want. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Happy Birthday Edmund."

"It is with you."


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Piece

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Come on Kaitlin," I said, tugging at the girl's wrist, "Edmund has wanted to thank you personally for finding his _beloved_ book."

Kaitlin had become one of my friends here in Narnia, and one of the only ones I had outside the castle. I had met here when hunting down that _damn_ book for Edmund's birthday; she was one of the assistants in a small bookshop in the city, and had in moments retrieved it for me. I was so grateful that I had insisted on taking her out for a thank-you lunch, and we had been friends ever since, meeting up in the city. None of the Pevensies had met her, and neither had Caspian. Not that I was hiding her, it was just a matter of timing. Everyone seemed to be busy when Kaitlin and I were free to meet up.

Except for today.

"B-But Sophia, how could- what do- I'm so nervous!" she said, planting her feet firmly on the ground, _a few more feet and we'd be inside the castle_.

I smiled gently at her slightly trembling form. I had forgotten that although well liked by everyone in the country, being a monarch in general seemed to intimidate people a little. And being told not only were you going to meet a monarch, but meet _five_ of them... "I'm sorry Kaitlin, if you'd rather not go-"

"But that would be so rude of me!" she said, _she was always one for being proper_. "I couldn't refuse to go, I just... will they _all_ be there?"

"Well, Edmund will be there, _obviously_. And Lucy and Susan too I suppose, they've wanted to meet you ever since I mentioned you. They have an unsurprisingly small number of female friends you see, and the testosterone level around all those soldiers and kings can tend to get a little too much sometimes."

Kaitlin frowned a little, "Testosterone?"

"Oh, erm, never mind. It would take too long to explain. I'm not sure whether Cas or Pete will be there, they might be a little busy." For some reason Kaitlin's body seemed to relax at my last statement. _Does she not like Cas and Pete or something?_

"Alright... how do I look?"

"Terrified."

Kaitlin laughed a little, "That's not what I meant. I mean, am I dressed alright to meet them?"

I looked at her carefully. She was dressed in a lovely deep red dress with white trimmings and stitching, the skirt just brushing the floor. Kaitlin's naturally curled mahogany brown hair was half tied back, and showed off her light brown eyes and heart shaped face perfectly. She was a little paler than normal, but that was probably down to nerves. One of the things I loved about Kaitlin was the fact that she wasn't as tall as everyone else. Taller than me – _of course_ – but not by _too_ much. It was nice having friends your height.

"You look lovely Kaitlin, now come on! Edmund's never been a very patient one." Kaitlin nodded, taking a deep breath before following me into the castle. Everyone was waiting, or at least I hoped they were, out in the courtyard since it was such a lovely day. I turned to look at Kaitlin once more with what I hoped was a reassuring look on my face. "You'll fit right in, trust me. They're perfectly friendly." I pulled her into the courtyard and immediately spotted Edmund sat on the stone bench, talking with Su and Cas with a smile on his face. A smile took over my own face; it was practically a reflex now whenever I saw him.

He must have felt my eyes on him, because he looked up and smiled brightly at me, standing up and walking swiftly over with the other two behind him. Edmund planted a chaste kiss on my lips, before turning to face Kaitlin with a small smile. "Hello, you must be Kaitlin."

Kaitlin curtsied slightly, her nerves seeming to disappear under the warm welcome she was getting. "It's an honour to meet you, your Majesties."

"Just call me Susan and those two Caspian and Edmund, 'your Majesty' never felt quite right to any of us," Susan said.

"You have to tell me where you got that new book of mine," Edmund said, although you would hardly call the book _new_. "I'd been looking for that book for years!"

Kaitlin blushed slightly, "It was just a book my family's shop had always seemed to have. They wanted to throw it out, but I managed to save it, along with a few other old books."

"What else did you have?"

I rolled my eyes at Susan, but wasn't really annoyed. My boyfriend was getting along with my friend, _and _he had found a kindred spirit in Kaitlin of someone who shared an equal interest in his love of terribly old and equally boring books. At least he would have someone better suited to talk to about such things, I had been finding it difficult trying to read those books, but I had tried for him. Susan elbowed my slightly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "She seems lovely."

"She is. Other than you and Lucy, I've never gotten along so well with a girl before."

"Well you are quite the tomboy," Susan said, the glint in her eyes having never left.

I stared up at Susan suspiciously, "What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing, nothing..." she still had a smirk on her face as she watched Kaitlin though. _I hope nothing too drastic happens_.

"Come _on_ Peter, we hardly ever meet people outside the castle. It can get boring seeing _you_ every day you know?" Lucy's voice was heard drifting into the courtyard. She was probably still a way away from us, but she was never one to be quiet. "You don't see Christian making a fuss. _You_ want to meet Kaitlin, don't you Christian?"

"It sounds fun."

"_See_?"

"I was just a little busy..." I saw Lucy enter the courtyard with Christian, Peter being dragged behind her by the wrist. Immediately she spotted Kaitlin and dragged Peter, _again_, to greet her. But Lucy just stood there looking between Peter and the steadily reddening Kaitlin.

I turned and saw a mischievous but knowing look in Susan's eye, as well as Caspian's eye to my surprise. "What are you smirking about?"

"Can't you see it Sophia?"

I shook my head at her, my eyes returning to watch Kaitlin and Peter, now talking quietly to each other, Edmund and Lucy forgotten it seemed. "What, an awkward moment?"

"No! Look closer."

I rolled my eyes at her, but looked closer. "Kaitlin's blushing?" Susan gestured to continue. "And... Peter's smiling?" _there was more?_ "And... he's _blushing_?" I turned and glared up at Susan now. "Is _that_ why you were so eager for me to bring Kaitlin here? Because there was the _minute-est_, _tiniest_ chance that Peter and her would be... well _Peter and her_?"

"Oh don't fuss too much Sophia," I heard Edmund say into my ear as he pulled me into a hug._ When had he moved over here?_ "I thought you were the one that though Peter should find love?"

"Yes, but I feel so... used."

Edmund chuckled, pulling me into a side-hug. "You get used to that feeling with Su here."

I laughed at Susan's offended face. We continued talking, leaving Peter and Kaitlin some privacy and some of the kitchen staff bringing up sustenance after a while. I was perfectly content tucked under Edmund's arm eating and chatting with the people I practically considered my family. _Wait... food already? How long had we been talking for?_ I glanced up at the sky and blinked in shock. _It was dark already? _I shrugged off Edmund's arm from my shoulder. "As much as I hate to do it, I need to remind Kaitlin that it's getting late. She should be heading home now."

"No!" Lucy cried. "You can't make her leave!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "That would be _kidnap_ Lucy, and even as a Queen I don't think anyone would like that."

She pouted at me, "But-But, they look so _cute_ together!"

I looked over to the quieter corner of the courtyard and couldn't help smiling at the sight. _When had I grown so soft?_ Peter and Kaitlin were sat on Peter's cloak on the grass, still talking quietly with their heads close together and sharing a plate of food between them. It was humbling to see the usually boisterous, loud, slightly arrogant and often commanding Peter now flushing when his hand brushed with Kaitlin's and holding the plate of food closer for her to pick from. Kaitlin was practically constantly red in the face now, but she was beaming. I felt slightly guilty separating the two of them, but if Kaitlin stayed here any longer it would be dark and more unsafe for her to return home.

"Kaitlin, it's getting dark. I'll walk you home."

"That's alright Sophia," Peter said, standing up and helping Kaitlin to her feet like a good gentleman. "I can walk her home. That is if she doesn't mind?"

Kaitlin blushed again, _I wonder if she will ever return to her original colour at this rate?_ "O-Of course your Majesty- your Highness- erm, sir..."

Peter smiled gently down at her, "I said you could call me by my name Kaitlin."

"... Peter."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, if Kaitlin doesn't mind, then I'll say goodbye for now."

Peter smiled at me, "I'm taking her out to see the woods tomorrow, so you might not see me in the morning."

Kaitlin nodded her head, beaming excitedly. "Yes, I've been promised a glimpse of nymphs. I've never seen them before."

Peter looked down to her again, "You'll love them I'm sure."

I watched them walk off together, and couldn't help smiling. Lucy tugged on my sleeve, a cheeky grin on her face. "How much do you bet that's not the only thing she'll love?" I pinched her for her cheekiness, but agreed with her myself. _Maybe that's why she was so nervous to come today; someone had a crush on the last available king_. Two arms pulled me back, and I felt a chin drop down to rest on my head. I knew who it was instantly, having memorised the feel of this hug.

I soon felt a pair of lips press a kiss just below my ear. "Let's go for a walk. Just us."

I just nodded my head, turning around in his arms to peck Edmund's lips quickly. He smiled down at me, before taking my hand and leading me out of the courtyard. Where to? To be honest, it really didn't matter. Edmund had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and I couldn't wait to find out why.

* * *

_Epilogue_

"_Stand still for just another second!"_

"_You said that three minutes ago."_

"_You are _just_ as impatient as your father. And don't look so happy about that either."_

_A man slipped into the room, grinning at the sight of the fidgeting dark haired boy being dressed by his equally dark haired mother. "Sophia, are you bullying Charlie again?"_

_Identical brown eyes turned to the man, and a grin stretched on the little boy's face as he abandoned his frustrated mother, running and leaping into his father's arms. "Daddy!"_

"_Hey there sport."_

"_Charles Pevensie, you get back here this instant!" The little boy shook his head, hiding his face in his father's shoulder._

_The man put the boy on the ground and knelt down to his level. "Charlie you know you shouldn't be stressing your mother out in her condition." He got a sad nod in response. Incapable of remaining angry at the little boy, Edmund kissed him on the head and continued speaking. "Why don't you go see if your brothers can finish helping you get dressed?"_

"_Then can I play with my toys?"_

"_Yes, but not for long; Auntie Lucy's wedding is starting soon." The little boy nodded, grabbing his shoes and jacket and racing out of the room. Turning to face his wife, Edmund slowly approached the silently fuming woman. "Love?"_

"_Don't 'Love' me Edmund. I know Charlie is going through his tantrum stage right now, but he scared away his nurse, brought one of his other nurses to tears and now I am feeling a headache coming on! I'm not even finished dressing yet because I was called in to help him change. Next time, _you_ change him." Edmund reached out and turned Sophia away from him, reaching down and beginning to finish tying the laces on her back._

"_Sophia, I know you're frustrated right now, but try to calm down. Stress isn't good for the little guy."_

"_I'm not even showing yet and you already think I'm carrying another baby boy?"_

"_You've already given me three."_

_Sophia scowled, "Yes, but James and Matthew were never as bad as Charlie at this age. Maybe it'll finally be a girl. They seem nicer, and they seem easier to handle. At least it looks that way with all the others. How come we're the only ones with no daughters?" A glance over her shoulder revealed the smug look on Edmund's face. "You're bloody proud about having three boys, aren't you?"_

"_A girl would be nice. Unless she takes after you; then she'll be even harder to cope with than her brothers." Edmund said. Having finished the laces on Sophia's dress he turned her around and smiled apologetically at her murderous expression. "Only joking?"_

"_You will be, since you're sleeping on the sofa tonight." _

"_Sophia-"_

"_Mummy?" the couple turned to face the door, seeing three heads of dark hair peering around the door frame at different heights. The shortest, Charlie, approached Sophia slowly keeping his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry about before. But I was bored. Sorry. I hope you and the baby are still okay."_

_Melting at the puppy dog eyes she saw, Sophia scooped up her youngest and hugged him. "It's okay, just try and be more patient next time please? I don't like dressing up either, but we're doing this to for Auntie Lucy." Getting a nod of understanding, she kissed his plump cheek before putting him down to stand with his brothers, kissing the tallest on his head. "Thank you James." She said, knowing that Charlie was about as likely to apologise by himself as Edmund was to admit defeat. Those two were so alike sometimes. Another kiss was dropped onto the middle child's head. "You too Matthew. Now all three of you run along and play, but it's only another hour until the wedding so I trust that you won't to be late." The words had barely left her lips when the three boys had run out of the room._

_She turned to see almost identical puppy dog eyes on her husband and rolled her eyes._

"_That stopped working the first time I was in labour. You're still on the sofa tonight."_

"_But Sophia-"_

"_Do not mess with a pregnant lady! Or I'll beat your arse one-handed, again."_

"_Like you could." Eyes widening in realisation of what he had just said aloud, and he tentatively looked up at the homicidal woman in front of him. Her temper wasn't the best when she was pregnant, the hormones or something. "Love-"_

"_Two nights! Do you want to make it three?-" she was interrupted and pulled into a deep kiss. She tried to resist, but caved in after only a few seconds. Edmund pulled Sophia closer to him, moving his kisses from her lips to her neck and what was exposed of her collarbone. Sophia's head fell back with a happy sigh, enjoying this private moment with her husband. Between their three children, the rest of their family and the general running of the country, they had few opportunities to just be together during the day. When she felt his hand creep to the back of her dress though, Sophia pulled back. "Edmund, the wedding is only in an hour."_

"_That's plenty of time." He said, continuing his kissing and tugging at the laces tying the dress._

"_I've just got dressed though."_

"_I'll help you get dressed again later."_

"_Yes well... well... at least lock the bloody door Edmund!" all she received was another kiss and a grin. _The horny idiot_, Sophia thought to herself with a smile as she felt Edmund leave her arms only seconds before she heard the door lock, _impatient too.


	21. Chapter 21: Special 1: Proposal

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

**AN: hello all, been a while hasn't it? Well, I've been missing Sophia and Edmund recently, and decided to do a couple of extra chapters, Specials, of their lives between the end of the story and the Epilogue. I don't know how long they'll be, or how many I'll write, but I hope you enjoy it! ;P**

* * *

Special 1: Proposal

Something was up today. I _knew_ something was up, even if everyone seemed to deny my suspicion.

First, I had woken up alone in bed. Since the first night Edmund had stayed over in my room two years ago from the White Witch nightmares, I had _never_ woken up alone without a good reason. Usually this was because Edmund had some kingly duty to attend to, or was on a trip away for a few days. But Edmund was still home, here in Cair Paravel. So something was up.

Secondly, Edmund seemed unusually jittery today. When I had found him this morning, on his way down to breakfast – _why hadn't he waited for me?_ – he wouldn't look me in the eye. I pushed that aside and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug and reached up for my morning kiss that I had been missing, but Edmund turned his face and I only met his cheek. He smiled half-heartedly at me as he removed my arms from around him, and instead held my hand as he led me down to breakfast. It stung a little, and I felt a bit rejected by him, but he was still holding my hand. I was so confused. This wasn't the first time either.

Over the past few days, whenever I snuck up on him to surprise him with a hug or a kiss, like we had taken to doing to each other, Edmund seemed unusually annoyed by me surprising him. More often than not, I was kissing his cheek rather than his lips, and Edmund seemed not to want hugs anymore. He was never the _most_ affectionate of the boys, but he had never denied showing his affection for _me_. I couldn't understand it...

Nonetheless, other than the slight awkwardness and confusion between me and Edmund, breakfast went about as normal. Caspian and Peter were serious at the head of the table, discussing the country's affairs. Despite their serious air, Caspian was continuously checking on Susan beside him, who was occupied with rubbing her pregnant belly with a wistful smile on her face. They had been married quite soon after he had proposed to her, and soon after that they found out that Susan was pregnant, and had seemed almost sickeningly blissful ever since. The country was eagerly awaiting their first royal heir. Peter had one hand entwined with his wife's, Kaitlin, beside him, his thumb brushing over the back of her small hand while she chatted to Lucy across the table from her. Today Lucy had invited Christian to join us for breakfast too. It wasn't unusual, they had been seeing each other for a while now quite seriously, and Christian was a regular at Cair Paravel.

I glanced at Edmund, who was talking to Lucy too, and inside my head I couldn't help the comparisons.

Over the past week at least, Edmund seemed to have been pulling away from me. And it felt almost painfully obvious around the three other happy couples.

_Had Edmund had enough of me?_

I mean, I was now eighteen, Edmund nineteen. We'd been together for two years now, and settled into a fairly familiar routine. Perhaps he was bored, or scared of this rut we had dug ourselves. _Oh my god!_ What if he didn't love me anymore?

Even thinking about it hurt me, and I needed to get away for a moment to breathe. I stood from the table, breakfast forgotten, and excused myself. A warm hand on my wrist stopped me, and I looked down straight into Edmund's brown eyes for a second, before he averted his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I just... need to get some air."

"Are you alright?" Susan asked.

"I'm fine, honestly." I said, before pulling myself free from Edmund and quickly making my way outside.

Once out in the fresh air, I took a deep breath and felt slightly calmer already. Looking around at the stunning scenery, it wasn't hard to feel a little lighter simply looking around. A sound of clashing metal attracted me, and following it I soon came upon Aspennal and several other centaurs sparring. They stopped when they spotted me, and I was quick to stop them bowing to me. Instead, I decided to join them, and soon was taking out my frustration and confusion in swordplay.

After a few hours of this, Aspennal stopped me, looking down at me with concern on his face. "My Lady, is something bothering you?"

"No," I said, sitting down on the grass to clean the sword I was using. Dawn was being repaired after a little skirmish I had had last week. "I'm fine."

"So you say, but I know that look on your face My Lady. What troubles you?"

"... Nothing, honestly Aspennal, it's probably nothing."

"Very well, I will leave you to your thoughts. I have a lesson to give now. Good day My Lady."

"Seeya Aspennal."

I watched him leave, and left soon myself back inside. I had been given no tasks to fill this morning by anyone, so was left to wander. Usually Edmund was free when I was, or willing to leave his work for a little while, but I was hesitant to disturb him. I didn't want to annoy him any more than he might already have been. I found myself wandering into the library I rarely ever went to, and dropping in on a conversation I suspected I wasn't supposed to be privy to.

"_You have to tell her soon, she's already growing suspicious." _Was that Susan?

"_I know, but I don't want to upset her. Why do you think she left early this morning?" _I recognised Edmund's voice, and suspected the 'she' they were speaking of to be me.

"_Just tell her you need to talk, that you've finally found the woman of your dreams, your soul mate, and whatever else you've said," _my eyes widened at Lucy's words. 'Finally found'? Had Edmund found someone else? The idea tore through me terribly. _"Tell her you want to spend the rest of your life with her, that you'll love her forever, and anything else you can think of. Just remember to be tactful! You have no sense of timing or any understanding of the female mind."_

This was it. Edmund was going to break up with me. My heart was already breaking at the thought.

I heard someone sigh, before Edmund spoke again, _"Can you imagine the look on her face when I tell her? I can't wait to see it."_

I fled from the library to the sound of their laughter, rushing past a startled looking Christian to the solace of my room. It was really Edmund and my room, since Edmund only really used his room to house his books, or when we were having a particularly bad argument. Inside I was in turmoil. I was still the strong woman I had always felt I had been, but I wanted, _needed_, Edmund in my life now. Was that weakness? Maybe, but I loved him. I don't know what I'd do if we weren't together any longer. Where would I go? I couldn't really stay here, it would be too weird and awkward. Plus, I was no longer a monarch of Narnia, so I would have no real reason to stay in Cair Paravel. I don't know where I'd go though, this was my _home_.

"Sophia?" Edmund's voice drifted through the door I had my back pressed against, making me freeze, "Sophia, are you alright? Aspennal said you were acting strangely, and Christian said he saw you running to your room. Are you alright?"

"Go away!" I shouted back at him through the door.

"Sophia? Sophia, let me in. What happened?"

I leant back more heavily against the door, cursing the fact I had never got a lock on that door. "Just leave me alone Edmund."

"Sophia, open the door."

"No!" I cried, quickly dashing towards the bathroom, which had a door with a lock. I made it to the bathroom before Edmund had fully opened the bedroom door, and I had closed and locked myself in the bathroom. "Go away Edmund."

"Love, tell me what's wrong." Edmund said through the door, and the handle rattled from his attempts of opening it. I felt tears steadily pouring from my eyes now, from the volatile mixture of anger and sadness I was feeling. I kept imagining all the ways Edmund was going to break up with me, and each grew steadily worse and worse. "Are you _crying_?"

"No, now get away from the door Edmund."

Instead of listening to me, Edmund's efforts of getting through the door increased. I heard him trying to break down the door, unsuccessfully. "Love, please open the door. Tell me what's wrong."

Finally, my anger won over the sadness, and I unlocked and opened the door to see a worried looking Edmund. "Go ahead, get it over with already. I know you want to see my face when you tell me, so go on already."

His mouth opened and closed several times before he spoke, "W-What are you talking about?"

"I heard you in the library Edmund, so stop acting so oblivious."

Now he looked shocked, "You heard me in the library?"

"Yes, so go ahead. Tell me about this 'woman of your dreams', this 'soul mate' of yours. Tell me how much you love _her_, how you want to spend the rest of your life loving _her_..." I blinked back more tears as I looked up again to Edmund, "I thought we were happy. Weren't we happy? How could you do this to me?"

"How could I- what- but- what are you talking about?"

"Don't act coy with me Edmund. Just, say what you have to say and be done with it!" I said, before turning my head away from him and closing my eyes.

There was silence for quite a while, before Edmund finally spoke. "Sophia Lloyd..."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

My eyes snapped open, and I turned to Edmund with such surprise. "W-What? But, I thought, what, but the library! Who were you talking about?"

"You, of course" he said, stepping towards me with a serious look on his face. "I love you Sophia, and I want to be your husband, and you my wife. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you." I fell to my knees from the shock, _Edmund _did_ love me_. "Sophia!"

"S-So you didn't fall out of love with me? You didn't find someone else?"

Edmund dropped to his knees in front of me and gently cupped my face in his hands, turning my face up to look at him. "Of course not! How could I when I already have you? I do have you, right?"

"Yes, b-but you've been acting so strange lately." I said, "I mean, you turn away from my kisses, you always seemed fidgety, you don't even let me _hug_ you anymore!"

"That was just so I didn't tip you off about me proposing. It was a pretty stupid idea at the time, but Peter suggested that I distance myself a little so I don't accidently blab about me proposing. Dear Aslan, I've been so nervous about spoiling the surprise for you, I never imagined you'd think I stopped loving you. And I didn't want you to hug me because..." Edmund pulled back, reaching into one of his pockets before pulling out a small black box, which he opened to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring. "I didn't want you accidently finding this on me."

I stared, open mouthed at the stunning ring in front of me, "It's so beautiful Edmund."

"It's yours, if you accept. I know how you like to think things over, so I don't want to pressure you or anything."

I turned my eyes up to Edmund, and stared deeply into his brown eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. Still, I was only eighteen. Still young. Did I want to marry someone already? My answer came immediately.

Leaping forward, I knocked Edmund over onto his back to his surprise. I met Edmund's lips with mine and kissed him deeply, my arms wrapped tightly around him from where I lay on top of him, trying to convey every ounce of love I felt for him in that moment. He eagerly returned my kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around me, and one hand reaching up and burying itself in my hair. When we eventually pulled apart, we were both gasping for breath, but with stupid smiles on our faces. Edmund blinked a couple of times before speaking, "So... is that a yes?"

"Yes!" I said, practically giddy as I watched him slip the ring on my ring finger. Edmund grinned at my hand, kissing the ring where it lay, before pulling me down for another kiss. This time slower and deeper. I pulled back, ignoring Edmund's pout as I grinned down at him, "You're going to be my husband."

He chuckled, "You just realised?"

"We're going to be married."

Edmund nodded.

A devilish smirk crossed my face, and I leant down to whisper into his ear, "We're going to do things only married couples do."

I smiled when I felt Edmund suddenly go still under me, the grip he had on my hips tightening momentarily, before he released a groan. "Love you can't _do_ that to me." I jumped off of him with a laugh, standing up and offering a hand to help him up. He was grinning down at me, seemingly unable to stop, before his hand reached up and brushed away the tears that had been left on my face. "No more crying unless it's of happiness, alright?"

I nodded my head, "Can I hug you again?"

"Come here," Edmund said, pulling me into a tight hug. I felt him drop a kiss on top of my head, and as I stood wrapped tightly in his arms, I knew that I had made the right choice. There wasn't anyone else in the world I'd want to spend the rest of my life with.

"Oh, and Edmund?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my soul mate too."


	22. Chapter 22: Special 2: Wedding

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Special 2: Wedding 

"Isn't this a little... revealing?"

"Of course not Sophia," Susan muttered, stepping back to take a better look at me where I stood on the stool I was stood on. "A bride has the right to look absolutely beautiful and a little ravishing on her wedding day. Which, for you, is only a month away."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," I said, before looking down at my dress again with a frown, "But I feel a little ridiculous in this."

The dress _was_ beautiful. It was white, strapless, with a short train leading off a fairly big skirt. But it wasn't the skirt I was having a problem with. It was the bodice. Now, Susan would never design or create a slutty dress, but I wasn't really used to showing this much flesh. The bodice was tight against my torso, ending in a sweetheart cut at the bust line. But Susan had decided to make the cut a little deeper, and had somehow managed to give the illusion I had cleavage.

"Can't you just make something simpler? Like I asked."

"Aww, but Sophia you look lovely," Kaitlin added from Susan's side, Lucy nodding her head vigorously beside her. Even baby Caspian, who was barely two months old and lying in Lucy's arms, was grinning mockingly at me. Like he enjoyed watching his future Auntie dressed in such a ridiculous get up. He probably did. Or he was just gurgling happily like always. But I bet he was laughing at me in his own baby way, he was too much like his father _not_ to enjoy watching my suffering every now and then.

I blew some hair from in front of my face away, "Please?"

Susan huffed, before throwing her hands up into the air, "Fine! I make you this beautiful dress, but I suppose with the short time I have all I can make for you _is_ a simple dress."

"Thank you!" I cried, before skipping off the stool. I quickly ran behind the screen and stripped out of the dress as fast as possible, changing back into my usual shirt and pants with Dawn once again hanging from my hip. I handed the pouting Susan my dress before scurrying away. All the plans for my impending wedding – only a month away! – were done. Everything was ready, _except_ for my dress. Typically, Susan had begged to make my dress – which seemed absurd seeing as she had a baby to look after already – but I had agreed. But we had been having some _disagreements_ over the design. Hopefully this time she'd listen to me.

I strode out of the castle, grinning at the feeling of the sun on my face. It felt like forever since I had felt the space to _breathe_. Edmund and I hadn't wanted the long engagement that peter and Kaitlin had had. Only three months after his proposal, and here I was. And what a three month nightmare it had been. But everything was set now. I could relax. Unbuckling Dawn from me and setting her on the grass, I then sat myself down beside her and lay back onto the grass myself. Stretching out fully, I basked in the warm sun, relaxing.

When suddenly a shadow was blocking my sun.

"Escaped Susan's grasp have we?" an all too familiar voice chuckled.

I grinned again, my eyes still closed, as I felt someone move out of the way of the sun and lay down beside me. I turned my head, opening my eyes now to see Edmund smiling beside me. "You have it _so_ easy, all you have to do is plan the honeymoon and deal with the boys. I bet you wouldn't last a _day_ of dealing with Susan."

"I have dealt with her my whole life," he quipped back, "She's my sister, remember?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

He smirked, stealing a quick kiss before slipping an arm under me and pulling me against his side. "Well, it'll all be worth it in the end."

I nodded, rolling over so I was resting my chin on Edmund's chest looking up at him. We lay in comfortable silence for a while, until I noticed that an unexpectedly long time had passed. "So, the flowers are arriving the day before the wedding, the cooks are going mad _already_ over all the food preparations, the invitations have all been sent out, almost everything is ready... but, I'd better go make sure that Susan is _actually_ making me a simple dress this time. I don't want to walk down the aisle looking like a pom-pom."

"You'll look beautiful in anything, I'm sure."

"Suck-up," I said, hopping up to my feet again. I grabbed Dawn and made my way back towards the castle, blowing a kiss back to Edmund who was still lounging on the grass.

"You love it!"

* * *

_One month later..._

* * *

"Deep breaths Sophia," I reminded myself, while Aspennal rolled his eyes by my side. He was walking me down the aisle, and had repeatedly told me how lovely I looked. Susan had managed to make my simple dress; floor length, white, with long sleeves and a fairly long train trailing behind me. My veil was already in place too, reaching down to my elbows and held in place by a wreathe of blue flowers made by some nymphs. And past that heavy double door in front of me waited the start of the rest of my life.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's."

Aspennal nodded to the fauns on either side of the door, and slowly the doors to the throne room were opened, and the procession before me started to move. Rothena, Aspennal's eldest, led the procession as my flower girl. Behind her Caderyn and Rayner both acted as the ring bearers, carrying a ring each on a small pillow. And then there was me and Aspennal. I took one last deep breath as I felt Aspennal start to make his way forward, helping move me from where I stood frozen in my place. I didn't have any doubts about actually _marrying_ Edmund, it was just that... as he was one of Narnia's kings, the whole wedding was a _big_ thing, and _loads_ of people were invited from Narnia and the surrounding countries. _Just more people for me to embarrass myself in front of._ I'd had a funny feeling this morning, but Lucy had been quick to dismiss it while helping get me ready.

And it turned out that _I_ was right. I was not one step from entering the hall, when something cold and wet spread across my left side. Gasps and whispers echoed in front of me from those who could see me, and I looked down to see a red stain spreading through my white dress. It wasn't blood – thankfully – but it was wine. I looked around at who was responsible, and found Elena stood not far from me, and empty glass in her hand. I felt outraged and embarrassed, _my dress was ruined!_ I had to go fix it. Leaving Aspennal to deal with Elena, I ran off as quickly as I could without a backwards glance, desperate to return to the safety of my temporary changing rooms, which were actually Susan and Caspian's room.

Angry tears blurred my vision, as I stripped out of my dress. I hurriedly grabbed the jug of water on the nightstand and using a towel from the adjoining bathroom I started to furiously scrub at the wine stain. A sharp knock on the door made me jump. "My Lady? Are you alright?"

"Don't come in!" I shouted back, "I'm only in my underwear."

I heard a throat being cleared, and despite the situation, couldn't help a little giggle at the embarrassed expression I imagined on Aspennal's face. "But, you're alright?"

I sniffed, "I just had wine thrown at me at my own wedding; I'm as well as I can be." I sighed at the futility of saving this dress, the stain was never coming out. All I was doing was probably ruining the dress more with all my scrubbing. I slumped onto the bed, dropping the dress at my feet and sighing, thinking about what I should do now. Today was my day, and I _would_ wear a dress goddamnit! Maybe I could just wear that blue dress I wore on formal occasions. But that meant going up to my room in my underwear or my stained dress, and I didn't want to have to do that. _Maybe Susan has something in here?_ It wasn't ideal, but it'd have to do, and I didn't think she'd really mind. She had said I could borrow her things before. I hurried to her wardrobe, opening the doors and looking for something suitable to wear. Something white caught my eye though, and a smirk spread across my face.

"Well, Miss Elena is being taken care of; she's being escorted out of the castle-"

"No."

"No?"

"No," I said, the smirk widening across my face, "I want her to be there. Just make sure she doesn't have any more wine."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see..."

* * *

Standing in front of those doors again, I took another deep breath, Aspennal smirking at my side. And I was in my wedding dress. My _clean_ wedding dress. The wedding dress Susan had originally made for me, which showed a little more of me than I was used to, but I hoped Elena had front row seats to the biggest put-down in history as I married Edmund in front of her wearing what people kept telling me was a really beautiful dress on me. I don't think I was one to flaunt what I had at people, but Edmund was _mine_ and he was one thing I wasn't sharing more than I already did with our family and the country. Especially not with Elena. You do _not_ mess with a bride on her wedding day. _I guess I'll have to thank Susan for keeping this dress._ None of the Pevensies or Caspian knew what had happened, as they were all up by the thrones waiting for me, but the wedding was only running a _little_ late as a result.

"Alright," I muttered, "Let's get the show on the road."

At Aspennal's signal, the doors once again opened, and we began to walk in. I flushed slightly at the gasps and wide-eyed stares as I, the female monarch who preferred pants to dresses and fought as well as my soon-to-be-husband, walked in wearing my admittedly beautiful dress. Aspennal tugged me forward, and I finally got a glimpse of Edmund up ahead.

He was shifting nervously on the spot, looking so handsome in his royal get-up, all blues and greys, with his silver crown atop his dark head. I grinned at him when his jaw dropped at me, the surprise growing more visible with every step closer I took. Soon I was standing right in front of him, Aspennal placing my hand in Edmund's. Caspian began the proceedings and we repeated what was expected of us, until finally we had reached the 'I do's.

"Do you, Edmund, King of Narnia, take Sophia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Edmund finally smiled at me, the surprised look fading into an unexpectedly soft look as he slid the simple golden band onto my ring finger next to my engagement ring, "I do."

"And do you, Sophia, Lady of Narnia, take Edmund to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I grinned widely up at Edmund, _so_ excited about this moment as I slid Edmund's matching ring onto his finger, "I do."

Caspian beamed at us both, "By the power invested in me by Aslan, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edmund leaned down towards me and I eagerly met him halfway, throwing my arms around him as I pulled him down into the kiss. I could feel his smile in the kiss, but his arms wrapped around me too, eagerly returning the kiss as always. When we pulled away, everyone in the throne room was cheering for us, and Lucy and Kaitlin were looking a little teary-eyed, even Aspennal was looking a little teary-eyed, but I decided not to tell him I noticed him wiping at his face. Edmund took my hand and looped it around his arm, before he led me out of the room. He led me into a smaller room, one where we usually greeted visiting dignitaries, before closing the door behind us and pulling me into a dizzying kiss, his hands sliding around my waist to pull me flush against him.

"Dear Aslan, Sophia," he muttered against my lips, "How am I going to last until tonight with you in that dress?"

I could feel my whole face heat up, and for the first time in a long time, I knew I was really _fully_ blushing. "Edmund!"

Edmund pulled away slightly, a wolfish grin on his face as he looked down at me, "You have no idea how beautiful you are right now, _Mrs. Pevensie_."

"Well you're rather dashing yourself, Mr. Pevensie, but we have a reception to be attending in a few minutes," I said to him, ignoring the shivers he was sending through me as he traced his fingers along my collarbone and down my arm, lifting my hand and placing a kiss on it.

"You're right," he said with a sigh, pressing his forehead against mine. "But I don't _want_ to share you with everyone else."

I shook my head at him with a smile, "So what _do_ you want then?"

"You."

"Well you have me all to yourself."

Edmund's head dropped, nuzzling into my neatly curled hair, placing a small trail of kisses down my neck and making me shiver. _Why did we have to go again?_ "You promise? _All_ for myself?"

"I promise," I squeaked out, trying not to throw myself at him right now. _How the hell is Edmund seducing me so well?_

"Alright then, let's go."

My heart still hammering from Edmund's kisses and light touches, I let him drag me out of the room and into the grand hall where the reception was being held. Everyone was already there, and cheered when we made our entrance, before we were hounded by people coming to congratulate us. It was a little overwhelming, but Edmund never once let go of my hand, and so I smiled and nodded and thanked everyone. We were practically shuffled to our wedding cake, a multi-tiered work of art. Together we cut the cake, and took the first bite of the deliciously sweet sponge, Edmund taking particular delight about the Turkish Delight pieces decorating the expanse of white icing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I heard Peter saying over the crowd. He was grinning at us from beside the musicians, "It is time for the married couple's first dance together as husband and wife."

The floor cleared in the middle, and all eyes were on us, making my nerves flare up again. Edmund bowed elaborately to me though, distracting and calming me all at once, as I let him pull us into an all too familiar dance pose. The music started, and I let Edmund lead us around the empty space. I was so happy right now. Edmund and I danced quite a lot, and I just loved dancing with him, between dances with Peter, Caspian, Christian, Aspennal and a few other dignitaries, but I was never gone from Edmund's arms for very long. It was very relaxing. At least, it was until his hand strayed higher to the bare part of my back, tracing light circles between my shoulder blades, toying with the ties at the back of my dress and making my breath hitch. From the smirk on Edmund's face, he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I wanted to be annoyed at him, but then he started pressing light kisses up my neck, and I forgot why I was supposed to be annoyed at him-

"Ahem." A voice to our right made me jump, and Edmund and I turned to find ourselves facing a very familiar face.

"Sarin," I said with a small smile, pushing against Edmund as he pulled me tighter against his side. "It's nice to see you again."

"And you Sophia, you look simply stunning," he said, his piercing blue eyes trailing up and down me.

"Doesn't she just?" Edmund ground out, reminding Sarin of his presence. I rolled my eyes at the signs I now knew were jealousy.

"Yes..." Sarin said, staring coolly at Edmund. "I was just wondering if I might have a dance with the new bride-"

"Sorry," Edmund said, not sounding at all so, "But she's dancing with me." and without another word, Edmund smoothly whisked me off away from the gobsmacked Sarin, a smirk on his face. "Why was _he_ invited today?"

"He's the son of an important diplomat who has a soft spot for me; Peter thought it would be a good idea to invite him to keep up the good relations with Archenland." Edmund huffed, glaring over my shoulder where I presumed Sarin was. I turned his head back to face me, "Why are you so jealous? Didn't I _just_ marry _you_?"

The smile reappeared on his face again, "Yes, you did." Edmund leant his head down to mine again, his lips by my ear, "Can we get out of here now?" I had barely nodded my head when Edmund almost ran out of the hall with me attached to his hand. Nobody seemed to notice us leaving, all too caught up in the beautiful festivities. Waiting for us outside the castle was a carriage attached to a horse I recognised as Edmund's. I wondered where we were going. I had left Edmund in charge of the honeymoon, and the fact we were using a carriage told me we wouldn't be going very far. Edmund helped me inside with an excited look on his face, before hopping in after me. "You know where to go, Samson."

"Yes sir," the horse replied, before the carriage began to move.

Edmund sat back, wrapping an arm around me and tucking me into his side, "Edmund, where are we going?"

"Well..." he began, "I thought that it would be nice to get away from things for a while, you know, be a real married couple like back in England without all the duties and stuff. It's just a small cottage I've rented not far from here, it's all already set up for us and it'll just be the two of us for a few weeks."

I smiled at him, "Just the two of us?"

"Yup. No servants, no guards – at least not in the cottage with us – and no siblings. How does that sound to you?" I didn't say anything, I just reached up and drew him into a kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck. "Mmm, I love it when you say yes like this." I chuckled, hugging Edmund as we waited to arrive at the cottage Edmund had been talking about. It didn't take long to arrive, and it was a small cottage, simply but beautifully made up. Edmund helped me out of the carriage – this _was_ a pretty big dress – and Samson left with the carriage. A cheeky smirk crossed Edmund's face, and before I knew it, he had me lifted in his arms as he kicked open the door to the cottage, crossing over the threshold and kicking the door shut again behind him.

I don't know how the day passed so fast, but it was ingrained into my memory forever, every single moment. My stomach was a tangled knot of nerves and excitement, more excitement the nearer we got to where I expected was the bedroom. Edmund smiled down at me, and I knew I had made a _very_ good choice staying here in Narnia. _This_ was my home.


	23. Chapter 23: Special 3: James

**Disclaimer: I hope you know that the original cast of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C S Lewis**

* * *

Special 3: James

"Go Edmund, I'll be fine. I promise."

Edmund sighed, dropping his forehead to mine as he wrapped me in a hug. His hands eventually slipped from around my waist to my large stomach, resting a hand on my belly and smiling slightly when he felt the baby kick beneath his hand, as if the baby knew its daddy was right there. Edmund's brown eyes looked back up to mine, and he dropped a small sweet kiss onto my lips. "I know, but I'll still worry, about both of you."

"You do that already," I told him, remembering vividly how fussy Edmund had been over me.

He had stopped me from sword-fighting completely, had me sitting down as often as possible, Edmund had even told me sometimes not to walk too fast! I know there was cautiousness, but then there was just plain over-protectiveness. Sometimes I wanted to scream at Edmund. But sometimes he did something that just made me fall in love with him all over again. Like when he just held me when I spontaneously burst into tears. Or when Edmund spent entire afternoons lying in bed with me when my back hurt too much, just content to talk and rub my belly. Or when Edmund's face seemed to light up when we bickered about baby names. He was still the same short-tempered stubborn boy I first fell in love with, but he had matured over the years, like I had too. I quickly glanced around Edmund to all the activity occurring behind him.

Just outside the stables we were in, Caspian was helping Susan into the carriage, little Caspian XI sleeping soundly in her arms. An unoriginal name, granted, but keeping with tradition. The baby, just over one year old, was on his first formal trip from the castle. He was the cutest little baby in the world – until my baby came along, _of course_ – with his father's curly locks of dark brown hair and tanned skin, but his mother's grey-blue eyes. Going along with him for his first trip were supposed to be every monarch, on an official tour of Narnia, to present the country's first little prince. But with me being so far along, I had been practically ordered by Edmund to stay behind, since he wasn't willing to risk myself or the baby. For the baby, I was quick to agree. Besides, Lucy and Kaitlin had both volunteered to stay behind too, to keep me company. Kaitlin was quite pleased too about not having to travel so far, she was very fond of her home. Lucy wanted to stay behind to stay with her Christian too, as well as to fuss over me. She had been this excited over Susan when she was pregnant, and now I suppose it was my turn.

Edmund brought my attention back to him when he placed another kiss on my lips, a little longer and deeper this time. "I could stay."

"What?"

"I could stay," Edmund repeated, "I'm sure Pete'd understand if I asked him-"

"Edmund, I'll be _fine_. The baby's not due for a month, and you at least will be back by then."

"I will, I'll definitely be back for the birth." His hand rubbed my belly again, making the baby kick again. "I love you."

"I love you too, but you have to go now, before you make everyone late."

"If I must," Edmund said, before crouching slightly to plant a kiss on my belly, before leaving, sending a lot of looks back to me. I just waved him on. It was night time, and everyone but Edmund was already piled into the carriage or on their horses ready to leave. A hand slipped into mine, and I glanced down to see Lucy waving them all off as well. Kaitlin soon returned to my other side as well. Aspennal was stood protectively behind me, his wife Naliyah beside him. They had become my self-appointed bodyguards until the baby arrived. Over-protective again, but it had made it easier to convince Edmund to leave me behind. At least I was 'protected'.

Once the party had all disappeared from sight with their entourage of guards, I returned inside and allowed Aspennal to help me up to my room. He then left so Naliyah could help me change into my night gown, before kissing my cheek and wishing me sweet dreams. I slipped into bed, but it took a while to fall asleep, both the baby and I missing Edmund's warm presence beside us. I grabbed his pillow and curled around it as much as I could in my state, and eventually fell asleep, dreaming of Edmund and a happy little baby.

* * *

_One week later..._

* * *

Mid-afternoon, I yawned into one hand, trying to stay focused on the important ceremony happening around me. Today Aspennal was being named as the second Lord Regent of Narnia. It was probably unlikely that he would ever be in a position that he would have to use that role, what with five monarchs and another Lord Regent already with Trumpkin, but it was a gesture of appreciation from us, me especially, for all he and his family had done for us. I wanted to stay awake for the whole thing, especially to see Lucy give him his new shield with Aslan's crest on it to go along with his new title.

But I had woken up several times last night, with half-crippling pains in my lower abdomen. I had worried at first about whether I was giving birth, but the midwife's words came back to me, about experiencing false contractions nearer the time of birth. I was _so_ tired now though.

Kaitlin sitting beside me kept sending worried glances, but I waved off her concern. Soon it would be time for me to join Lucy up at the front, and give my personal thanks to Aspennal. I had the speech prepared and everything. But another wave of pain radiated through me from my belly, just as Kaitlin pushed me lightly to go up and give my speech. I ignored my pain, I'd been having them all day anyway, and strode as gracefully as I could to stand by Lucy, grinning as wide as I could at Aspennal standing in front of me. He already had his new shield strapped proudly to his arm, beaming down at me.

"Aspennal, I couldn't have asked for a more loyal or dear friend than you." I began, "Were the rest of the Pevensies here, I'm sure they'd say the same. But from me especially, I owe you so much. You and your family. Rothenhal was my first friend in Narnia, and I still stand by my idea that you are his reincarnation. It has been a great privilege to know you Aspennal, and I hope-" I lost my breath suddenly when another wave of pain radiated through me. "I hope-" the pain was harder to ignore this time, and Aspennal's face was drawing together a little from concern. "Dear Aslan!"

"My Lady?"

"I'm sorry Aspennal, I just-" my face suddenly lost all colour as I felt the worst pain yet. "Ooh god, the baby!"

Gasps spread throughout the room, as I doubled over from pain again. Aspennal didn't waste a second, scooping me up into his arms as he raced out of the hall following Lucy to my room, Kaitlin having disappeared shouting for the midwife. I was panting from the pain now, although it was slowly fading, and I now felt more embarrassed than anything else.

"I'm so sorry Aspennal, I ruined your ceremony."

Aspennal surprisingly chuckled, "No My Lady, you have simply made it a more memorable one."

I had to chuckle at that, before soon finding myself on my bed, Lucy, Kaitlin and my middle-aged midwife surrounding me and shooing Aspennal out of the room. A few other maids streamed in and out of the room, bringing in bowls of hot water and towels. It was making me nervous, as I couldn't possibly be in labour. I still had three weeks left until the due date, _plus_ Edmund wasn't here! I grabbed Lucy's hand when she was close enough, "Wh-What's going on?"

She looked at me in surprise, "You're in labour Sophia."

I shook my head, "No. No I'm not. I have three weeks!"

"Actually, your Highness," my midwife said after unabashedly checking on me, "It looks like you are more likely to have a few hours. I'd expect the baby to be here by morning at the very least."

"_Morning?_" I screeched, "But-But-That's so- Edmund isn't here! He _can't_ miss the birth."

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but the baby will be coming, whether his Majesty is here or not."

I slumped back into the stack of pillows behind me, Kaitlin grabbing my other hand and brushing the hair from my face. "Don't worry Sophia," she said, "I sent several of the fastest gryphons out to get to Edmund. I'm sure he'll be rushing as fast as he can when he hears."

I nodded to her gratefully, before following the midwife's breathing instructions. I was in for a _long_ night.

* * *

"Nnngh!" I groaned, the pains in my abdomen having amplified over time. My water had broken by now, and Edmund _still_ wasn't here. "Where _is_ he?"

"I'm sure he's not far now Sophia," Lucy cooed to me, her hand probably numb from the grip I had on it, but she didn't complain.

"You're almost ready to push I reckon," the midwife added, making me even more nervous. I was already exhausted.

"Where is he?"

A maid suddenly flew into the room, skidding to a stop and rushing to Kaitlin's side and whispering something to her hurriedly before doubling over to catch her breath. Kaitlin turned to me, an excited look on her face, "He's just arrived, and so has everyone else."

"_Everyone _else?" Lucy cried, "How many gryphons did you send Kaitlin?"

Kaitlin blushed, but I interrupted before anyone else said anything. "Get him in here." I received many surprised looks, but ignored them. So what if it wasn't the standard protocol to have the father-to-be in the birthing room, Edmund did this to me so he was going to bloody be here while I went through the hard part! "_Now_!"

I felt a small spark of pity for the tired maid as she raced out of the room, but then another contraction took over, and all I was focused on was the pain and trying to maintain my breathing. Soon enough though, my lovely husband walked into the room, hair and clothes a complete mess – probably from having to ride on a gryphon at top speed – and I saw his face grow slowly but noticeably paler as he spotted a few of the bloodied towels around me.

"Edmund," his head snapped back up to me, "Get over here."

Doing as he was told, Edmund quickly joined my side, replacing Kaitlin's hand with his own. He shooed both Kaitlin and Lucy off, both of whom looked tired and hungry, having waited with me since my contractions had started. He turned back to me, running a hand through my hair and kissing my forehead. "I'm here Sophia, I told you I'd be here."

"Just in time you Highness," the midwife said, "She's ready to start pushing."

I screamed while I pushed, crushing Edmund's hand in mine. He winced slightly, making me glare at him, "You think _that_ is painful?" He sent his puppy dog eyes at me, but I only glared harder at him, _like that was ever going to work again on me!_

It took fewer pushes than I thought, before I heard a baby's cry pierce the room, and I slumped back onto my pillows in relief. I had probably broken Edmund's hand by now, but he didn't let go of my hand anyway. That's why I loved him. Well, one of the reasons. After a minute catching my breath, I looked around for my baby, who was still crying somewhere in the room. The midwife was making her way towards me, a bundle in a white towel held in her arms. Anticipation built up inside me, as I was carefully handed the precious bundle, "You have a healthy baby boy."

I pulled back the towel to take my first look at my baby boy, grinning from the overwhelming joy I felt, _I must still have those hormones running through me_. He had delicate white skin, with a slightly blueish tinge that was fading with every breath, and a light dusting of hair on his head that I could already see was my raven hair colour. I stroked his cheek lightly with one hand, distracting him long enough to finally stop crying. He opened his eyes, revealing their newborn blue colour.

I chuckled as my baby looked up at me with a curious look on his tiny face, "Hi baby." A tiny hand latched onto my finger, in a surprisingly strong grip, but I kept stroking those plump now pink cheeks of his. An arm slipping around my shoulders reminded me that Edmund was here too, and I turned to look up at my husband, who had a look of awe on his face. I shifted the baby closer to him, "Hold him Edmund."

He looked nervous, terrified even, but I persisted and gently placed our baby boy in his arms. The baby looked so small in Edmund's arms, head cradled gently by one of his large hands. I'd never seen a smile so big cross Edmund's face before, and he looked back to me with glassy eyes, "We have a son."

I brushed the baby's head while Edmund still held him, "What are we going to name him? We never really decided; I thought we'd have more time."

Edmund's face took on a pensive look, staring down at the baby in his arms. "... Let's name him after your father."

I blinked in surprise, the idea having never occurred to me, but sounding like quite a good idea. "Are you sure?" He nodded, leaning forward and pulling me into a deep kiss, hands still occupied with cradling our precious little boy. I pulled away, a silly smile on my face, "You know, that's how it all started."

Edmund laughed, kissing me all over my face, "You are so beautiful right now."

"Sweaty? Ragged? Exhausted?"

"Glowing."

"You are the biggest suck-up I know," I said, "But I love it."

A knock interrupted our little moment, and that same poor maid stuck her head through the door, "Excuse me, but the other kings and queens would like to know whether they could come and see the baby now?"

Edmund looked to me quickly, before nodding to the maid. Only a minute later and everyone was pouring into the room, Aspennal included. Lucy bubbled over with excitement when she spotted the baby in Edmund's arms, _just_ containing a squeal I saw in her eyes. "Oh! They're beautiful! Is it a boy or a girl? What's their name?"

I glanced at Edmund, before beaming at my family, "James Pevensie."


End file.
